Iggy: A Maximum Ride Novel
by AnikaandAj
Summary: Iggy: Getting used to having his sight back with certain disadvantages. Max: Being tortured and thought to be dead. Combined: The World needs a savior. SIX to be exact. They aren't useful if they are separated though. Sequel to MY version of 'ANGEL AMRN.'
1. Part 1: Prologue

**Anika: Aj is on a rampage. She has been on a rampage for four days. Do you know why? Angel: A Maximum Ride novel. The WORST Maximum Ride book in the series so far.**

**Aj: Not to sound too full of myself, but my version of it was better. There was more violence in my version. I got the ending almost exactly right though. I just got the character wrong. Oh and the fact that Dylan lived. Curse JP and his problem about killing characters.**

**Anika: You don't have to worry about that problem at all.**

**Aj: Hey! Angel did one good thing though; it forced me to have to start this. So here is Iggy: A Maximum Ride Novel. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ****MY**** VERSION OF ANGEL: A MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL.**

He had always been used to voices surrounding him in complete blackness. He had always resented that. Always resented the white coats at the school for doing that to him. She had always been there to help him through it though. She was like his little sister, and it was his duty to act the protective older brother job, no matter how much of a goof ball that he acted. The second Iggy heard that bomb go off, he knew by a pyromaniac's expertise that he had failed.

The force would have been too powerful. Something would have collapsed on top of her. Or she would have been thrown into something at the speed of a pickup truck. Not even Maximum Ride could survive it. No matter how much it pained Iggy to admit, his little sister, that wasn't related by blood and was older then him; was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He remembered every second of that day. What else was he supposed to do? It's not like he could focus his time watching anything. The flock had been flying over Miami; Iggy had recognized the smell of the beach, when Max had suddenly veered down. Fang, thinking she was hurt, tapped Iggy's hand and went to join her. Iggy had been laughing at a fart joke that Gazzy had made while the rest of the flock were hovering while they were waiting for Max and Fang. The two were probably just making out, Iggy had told himself bitterly. He remembered with solid detail what he had said about Max in Grey's insane tower and he wanted to apologize to her the second she came out.

Angel was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She refused to tell any of the flock why, but by the whoosh of air, he could tell she was looking at him a lot. He wondered why. It wasn't like they could bring Ella back. He heard powerful wings gliding up towards them that Iggy recognized as Fang's. The strokes were too powerful to be Max's. Why would he come without her, Iggy wondered. Fang stopped in front of him.

"We went in there to get your sight back," Fang announced to him. Iggy held his breath, waiting for Fang to tell him it didn't work. Or that it was impossible. It never came. Fang just placed a jar in Iggy's hand that Iggy could tell contained something floating in it.

"Max's mom will have to do surgery on you, but you'll be seeing again in no time." Fang finished. The biggest grin to ever grace Iggy's pale face in his entire life came onto his face at that moment. He remembered thinking that nothing could take away the joy he was feeling at that moment. That thought was short lived before he heard a loud _boom_ and a wave of heat appeared on his cheek. The side that was facing Gunther Hagen's house. If he had the grip of a normal human, he would have dropped the jar that contained the only possible thing that could allow him to see again. But he didn't.

"MAX!" Fang had yelled. It was the most emotion Iggy had ever heard Fang show in his entire life. It actually scared him a little bit.

"You let her fight Dylan alone?" Angel shrieked at him, heartbroken and angry at the same time. Nudge was going on about ways that Max could have survived and Gazzy, being the only other one that knew how powerful that bomb was, was absolutely speechless. Iggy and Fang both swooped faster then they had ever flown toward the house after they had gotten over the initial shock. The rest of the flock soon joined them and the five began searching for their leader before it was too late. Iggy knew that it already was, but he would wait before he broke every ones' hearts.

They searched and searched for the rest of the day. It looked like Gunther Hagen hadn't been in at the time of the explosion. That meant he could have caused it. There was that nagging suspicion in every ones' mind though that it was Grey. Dylan being there at the time only made the suspicion greater. They never found the body of Max or Dylan though.

"No body means that she could be okay, right." Nudge denied. Angel and Gazzy nodded enthusiastically, but Fang knew the truth. He drew his fist back and punched the wall. Over and over and over again. Iggy and Nudge tried to restrain him once his knuckles were starting to show the bone. Nudge was crying and pleading with him to stop and Gazzy was curled up in a ball, his lower lip quivering as if he was in an earthquake. Angel was just standing in the rubble, staring straight ahead in shock. Fang was working on placing his mask back on to partly cloud all of the emotions on his face. Iggy was clutching his sides to contain the guilt. She had died to get his eyesight back. It was his entire fault that she was dead.

Angel's head spun towards Iggy like lightning.

"It wasn't your fault Iggy." She whimpered. It was supposed to sound forceful, but all of the sadness of the day made it sound more like a squeak. Fang started digging through the rubble again and Iggy snapped.

"Give it a rest Fang! You're just making everyone feel worse! She's dead and now you're going to leave us again and ruin our lives!" Iggy yelled, his usual pale skin red from anger. Fang glared at Iggy for a moment before getting up from his kneel and wiping the dust off on his black jeans.

"I'm not going to leave. Let's head out to M…her mom's to get the surgery done on you." Fang stated before taking off like a bullet. The kids shakily got up and followed their new leader into the sky. Iggy couldn't help but remember at that moment that Fang' old flock hadn't lasted very long.

That brought Iggy to where he was now. Lying down on an operating table made for a German shepherd. He could tell that there was a bright light shining in his eyes and he heard the voice of doctor Martinez telling him to count down from a hundred so she could anesthetize him. Iggy counted as far as he could as he felt the familiar burning feeling that the anesthesia was having on him. By then though it was all black and Doctor Martinez had begun to work on what could either give his eyesight back or ruin his cerebral wiring even worse. He really hoped it would be the former.

**Aj: The first cliffy of the story. How do I do it?**

**Anika: You're a lunatic with family issues.**

**Aj: Shut up you stupid teenager.**

**Questions:**

**What did you think of Angel if you read it?**

**If you did read Angel, was James' version better or mine?**

**Should Dylan's predictions of what would happen with Max gone start coming true?**

**See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Aj: Okay, so a bad habit of mine is to get an idea for another story and put all of my effort into said story. But now that my other story is over, expect an update every other day.**

**Anika: And we're thinking about making a website, but wondering if anyone would read it. So tell us in the comments.**

* * *

My name is Max, short for Maximum Ride. I grew up in a government lab where I was tortured, experimented on, and turned into a mutant with two percent avian DNA, all against my will. I wasn't the only unfortunate soul that was subjected to this, but the closest was my flock, five others like me. There was Iggy and Gazzy, our mischievous pyros, Nudge the motermouth, Angel, my baby—and then there was Fang, the confusing one. Together we escaped the school after ten years, but it wasn't over then.

Over the past year we've had to deal with scientists trying to kill us, or worse, Angel getting kidnapped, finding out who to trust, dealing with an annoying voice in my head, trying to fight global warming, just trying to stay alive, Fang leaving, Dylan, Dr. Goomba, Ella dying, the by-half plan, The Director, finding out everyone we've helped is dead because of us, Angel growing power hungry, me being kicked out of the flock and then reinstated, and there was our newest headache, Grey.

He was much different than the ones who just wanted to plain out kill us or experiment on us. Sometimes both. Mind games were his specialty, as he had proved when we were stuck in his personal rendition of the tower of terror. That wasn't the awful truth of his plans though, he was building an army made out of mutants and who knows who else. And there was a possibility that he was a mutant himself, although it could have been a trick of the light when he was escaping from the tower. He killed Ella, and Dylan didn't do anything to stop it so that Grey would bring his old love back to life. I went after him for revenge. That was the day I died.

Of course it wasn't permanent. I remember when I had woken up to Grey smiling above me. I had been in restraints, but that hadn't stopped me from struggling. He had just continued to smile, and his lips formed words, but all I had been able to hear was a loud ringing. My side had ached and I felt woozy as if my insides were having a field day. It had taken a few hours for my hearing to return, but by then I had a brief memory of the events. I remembered the explosion, being thrown with a hot searing pain surrounding me, being stabbed by the IV pole, and then nothing. Dylan had survived the explosion, most likely due to his healing abilities and I had a feeling he brought me to Grey. I also had a feeling I would never see him again.

That brings me to the present, where I was still healing from my wounds. I had only been here for two weeks, but I had been forcing my healing abilities to work slower, so I would have more time to plan an escape before I would be forced into testing with Disney on Drugs. The atmosphere in Grey's new HQ was remarkably different than the school, which I was unfortunately used to. Instead of white with cramped dog cages, there were cells with a mixture of navy blue and raven black. Grey's corporation, Raven, was also one of the most depressing places I had ever been to.

At the school, mutants everywhere were dying from failure and just struggling with every ounce of willpower to survive. They were all horrible, unnatural, and gruesome mixtures, yet they always tried to fight for their lives. It was different with the mutants here. Nobody was fighting for free will and independence. Even failure experiments didn't fight to live at all, they just died with a zombie-like expression on their faces.

I was a fighter. I will always remain a fighter until the end. Grey picked up on this fast, which was why he put me in one of the few dog crates that they had. Things were so different in this new hellhole, and yet they still use dog crates. You would think that these guys would come up with an original idea. Next thing you know, they'll invent a pocket protector for their geeky ways and think that they came up with the idea. For evil scientists', these blockheads were—well, blockheads.

A guard walked past my cage for the twentieth time in the past eight minutes, holding his 45-caliber gun proudly. It was time to put this plan into action. I started kicking at my cage door repeatedly, only hard enough to dent it, not break it, and he came toward my cage fiercely. Even from far way I could smell the body odor that he was releasing and as he was snarling at me, it was obvious by his rotten teeth that he ate _way_ too much candy. There was messy stubble all over his face, and his eyebrows were bushy. His hair was graying, but other than that he had inky black hair. I was hoping I caused his hair to go completely gray.

"Knock it off, _freak_!" He spat, his breath making my nose wrinkle up.

"Make me." I responded with an attitude and continued to kick the cage door. I discreetly glanced at the clock and saw that it was a few seconds before three, when Grey came to check on me. I had to move this along quickly. I kicked harder and harder before he pointed the gun at me.

"Stop now or I'll shoot you and make sure that you die this time!" He hissed, with amateur venom in his voice. It was obvious that he was afraid to, so I just had to push his buttons in just the right way. And seeing as I am _The Maximum Ride_, it should be easy enough. It is my job after all.

"You're bluffing. We both know that you're too much of a softie to shoot me. Maybe that's why you're single, besides the weight problem. They have gyms for a reason, dude." I knew it was a success by the look of outrage and recklessness shown on his face as he pointed the gun at my chest and pulled the trigger without thinking. I used my reflexes to dodge it just as Grey walked into the room and screamed at the dude. He turned around, and I looked to where the bullet had gone through the plastic cage and left jagged plastic.

I knew from my experience on the beach from cutting my chip out that this would hurt like hell, but I was betting the torture would be worse so I quickly sawed the side of me arm—where there weren't any veins or arteries, mind you—and watched as blood quickly appeared and took everything in me to not scream out loud as white hot pain made me grit my teeth and my eyes water. Then I spread the blood from my arm over my shirt where the bullet would have hit me and made my body go limp to cover up the hole the bullet made. I hid my still bleeding arm underneath my back and glazed my eyes; just as I heard frantic footsteps walk back to where my cage was.

I wanted desperately to look at them to see what they were doing or get out of the uncomfortable position I was in, but I managed to stay as I was as they looked me over. The chubby guard had eaten my food for the past week, leaving skin having a pale color, perfect for playing dead.

"I told you she was to stay alive! We don't have any more avian blood to transfuse her with because all of Dylan's went to her—" My breath froze as I heard the truth. So that was what had happened to him, he had given up his life to save mine. I had never considered him as one of the flock, but now I was really beginning to reconsider. "Take her to the morgue. And you might as well stay there for what I'm going to do to you. Do you know how much we needed her?" Grey continued furiously. I couldn't see him, but I could tell that he was paler than I was, by the sound of his erratic heartbeat. It was beating faster than mine would.

"Y—yes, sir." He stumbled, his mouth salivating. I heard keys jingle as he looked for the one to release me from the cage. After two minutes there was the unmistakable sound of the key in the lock and it clicked as the cage door sprung open. This was the hard part. I slowed down my pulse like when I was in the isolation tank and made all my limbs completely loose, making sure that I wasn't tense like usual.

The guard seemed to buy it as he picked me up without suspicion and walked, each step causing his belly to bounce. I could feel the shivering in his legs, from the panic about his punishment. I didn't feel sorry for the pathetic lump though, you never take away a girl's food, even if it tastes like a mix between hospital and school food. I was planning on running when he took me to the morgue, but my super duper raptor hearing made me have to rethink me split second plan. There seemed to be heavy footsteps coming from all directions. They knew somehow, now it would be a lot harder to escape. Why does everything always have to end up complicated? Before when I was breaking Iggy out of a Raven facility, there was next to no security. Why did Grey suddenly decide to get security now? Unless he wanted at least one of us to escape the last time. But why would he? No evil megalomaniac wants the mutants to escpe.

I rolled myself out of the doofus' arms and sprinted in a mad dash for an exit, hoping to be able to find a way out of here, even though there were nearly no chances of me escaping, despite my brilliant plan.

It truly was no use. I had only turned a hallway before an impenetrable line of erasers blocked my way. How had Grey tamed them to follow orders? I quickly turned on my heel, only to be blocked by another equally impenetrable line. More erasers were surrounding me and I scanned the hallway desperately for an escape route. The hallways were too narrow to fly over them, even if the erasers weren't tall enough that they nearly reached the ceiling.

The erasers parted slightly as Grey walked toward me triumphantly.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, Maximum. What is this, your twenty eight escape attempt in two weeks?"

"Roughly." I answered, venom and frustration coating my words. Two erasers behind me moved up and grabbed my arms and held me two feet off the floor. Grey stepped closer and sighed, like a father dealing with a disobedient child.

"Quite a clever attempt this time. I think this is the closest you've gotten to escaping. I almost believed it myself, f it weren't for the fact that I can read your mind, you might've succeeded. We should patch that arm up though…" He trailed off, seeming to be talking to himself at the end. He must've regained focus because he snapped out of his reverie and looked at me once again.

"You don't need to keep escaping, you know. I gave you a perfectly reasonable option—"

"Save your breath!" I snarled, disgusted at every thing about him. "I would never betray my flock! I would never become one of your zombies! It's about time that you learned _exactly _how stubborn I am."

"I do believe you are very stubborn, Maximum. But I've dealt with many stubborn hybrids recently, some even more stubborn than you, as surprising as that sounds," He paused, looking me in the eye and then he smiled, "But I never lose."

* * *

**Anika: I actually like this chapter, I think we've improved a lot.**

**Aj: Yep. Now remember, now that school is back in session for me and a lot of other unfortunate souls, keep these tips in mind. Annoy your teachers, slack off on homework, cause food fights, run for student council and purposely lose so you get a pity present, etc. Bye!-Aj. **


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

**Aj: It's your wonderful entertainment source, Aj, with a message from my annoying friend Regan.**

**Regan: Gee, thanks, but anyways, I wanted to know—**

**Aj: Oh sorry, that's all the time we have. To the chapter!**

**Regan: But—**

**Aj: CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

The endless sound echoed throughout the pristine grey linoleum as I waited impatiently for whatever Grey had brought me into his office for. All of my flock was cursed with ADD, because we had grown up in cages bored out of our minds, and I guess the habit never wore off. Grey was fumbling with some controls on a metal panel, ad he had been for the past five minutes. I had been in this hellhole for two weeks now, but the antiseptic smell still lingered in the air, like a silent cancer.

I remembered when I was under the influence of Grey's nerd gas, and slowly dying. I had thought of the flock, and only the flock. I don't know if I just have a one-track mind or if I'm just pathetic, but it seems like my life has always been centered on them. Maybe that was why they were so mad at me when I was focusing all of my attention on Fang.

"You never really thought you would be able to escape, did you?" Grey taunted, reminding me where I was.

"I never thought that far. I do know that I'm going to kick your ass though." I retorted.

"Let me show you something." He pushed a button on his control panel and a wall opened, revealing a TV screen. _Way to be anticlimactic,_ I thought. I was proven wrong when a grainy video began to play. It was in black and white, leading me to believe that it was a security camera.

It showed Dylan next to me in the operating room I remember waking up in. There were six surgeons in the room as well. They put an oxygen mask over my face and attached an EKG monitor onto my forehead that was connected to a large screen.

"Dr. Grey's order. It let's us see what she's seeing in her mind." A female nurse explained to the confused looking Dylan. He nodded his head and the surgeons inspected my side, which I now saw was covered in the most blood I'd ever seen. Dylan wasn't watching them, he was watching both of the screens, one that had been showing my heartbeat, and one that showed brief flashes of the ones I loved. Dylan wasn't in them, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest bit.

There was an expression of pure pain on his face, which was ironic seeing as _I_ was the one with a gaping side wound. Grey walked in the room with a superior look on his face, and Dylan turned to face him, hope showing plainly in his features. Grey looked down at me and then looked at the EKG monitor. The screen showed that I was nearly flat lining, and I could tell that my white tank top was completely covered in blood by how dark it looked.

Grey looked at the surgeons inquisitively, asking with his eyes what the would do when a loud beep pierced from the speakers. My bird hearing made me want to cover my ears, but I remained still like a statue, despite knowing that I lived. The monitor was flat lining and Dylan looked afraid, almost as if his own life was at stake. He pleaded for Grey to do something quick with his eyes.

"Well…" Grey asked.

"There was too much blood loss. To transplant her would mean to suck someone else's blood dry, and they would have to be an avian. We can't do anything. We would be able to seal up the wound, but like I said, there's no donor." A heavy, middle-aged surgeon, who seemed like the leader of the team, concluded.

"Are any of her major organs intact?" Grey asked, only showing a sliver of disappointment.

"The pole missed all of her major organs. They're all fine." A fragile looking female doctor answered. Grey nodded.

Harvest her organs. I'm sure Gunther Hagen will give us a generous amount of money for them." Grey told them. My breath caught in my throat and my body became rigid. I remembered seeing all of the organs and blood—Fang's blood—in the lab room. Is that honestly where I would have ended up? Was that really his plan? It was past sick, it was just beyond words—beyond comprehension. A shiver passed through my thin body, and I swear I saw Grey smile at striking a nerve.

After a few seconds of Dylan just having a panicked look on his face, he jumped out of his chair. He looked solemn, yet determined. I wonder what was going through his head at that moment.

"No!" He yelled, louder and more forceful than I had ever seen him before. It was as if I was watching an entirely different person on the screen. "I'll be the donor." Everyone in the room turned to stare at him like he was nuts, which he was. I half expected to see myself sit up from the gurney and stare at him like that as well, but there are certain disadvantages of dying.

"You'll die." A young male doctor told him, glancing at Grey for help.

"I know. But I'm worth less than Max is. Take me." In truth, despite me hating to admit it, that made my heart jump. It was just plain sweet. Even though I was thinking this about a suicidal bird kid model. Grey looked interested in his offer.

"Is there enough time that she will survive?" grey asked the head doctor. He checked my vitals carefully, but quickly, and nodded his head, making his double chin bounce. Grey gave an evil, sadistic smile to Dylan, which made him gulp and ice run down my spine. He stayed sturdy though, determined not to let me down.

"Hook the boy up and patch Maximum's side." Grey ordered. They did as told and Dylan watched as his blood flowed into my body. I looked at the arm that the IV had been attached to and fingered the small bruise that was left. It was odd thinking that his blood was combined with mine now. I remember the doctors talking about how it was a perfect transfusion, that the blood went in naturally. Maybe that was what Dr. Gunthenstein was talking about when he said Dylan was my perfect other half.

Dylan continued to watch the steady stream of blood hypnotically, as he was growing weaker and weaker. I saw more color reach my still extremely pale cheeks. It was as if he didn't even care that he was dying for me. I thought that he loved Regan, not me. I thought he had realized that it was only programming. Maybe it hadn't been though. He leaned over the operating table and whispered something in my ear, it was too soft for the speakers to trace what he had said though. And a brief second later, all of the fight that had been in him was gone, and he collapsed on top of me, a slight smile gracing his lips. Dylan was dead. And it was all my fault.

Grey watched as Dylan fell with a sort of amusement. He looked over at me and then said, "Welcome home, Maximum. You're never getting out."

I looked at Grey who was peering over at me, and for once things actually started to seem hopeless. So I did what I had been born doing. I tried to escape again. He didn't see it coming, so he was caught off guard as I raced along the hallways, looking for a way out of this place. My mind was racing and I felt like I was going to hurl any second now. It was my fault that he was dead. He cared that much and I continued to beat him down. I would never have felt the same way about him, but it made me feel as if he was part of my flock.

My feet skidded in front of the door where another room of uncooperative bird kids was held. There was pounding feet echoing all around me yet again and I quickly decided to slip into the room and find an escape route from there, while letting a few of the bird kids loose.

There were no guards in the room so I ran, my feet pounding against the floor and cages rattled from kids who were urging me to set them free. I looked around the wall for a set of keys to unlock them when a familiar voice called, "The cork board!" I looked to the cork board, and true to his word, there was a ring with three keys on it. And the idiot even labeled them.

I turned around to the eight cages that were in here. They were all part of the exclusive bird kid club, but when my eyes skimmed over the cages to the one who spoke up, I saw Omega, and two cages from him was a battered looking Max 2.

I thought that she had died when we were at the tower and I thought Omega had died at the facility in Germany. I started from the end of the oh so convenient row and quickly unlocked the cages. Five had begun running, before I saw the person in the next cage. She didn't have wings, but she was locked up in here all the same. Her tangled black hair hung over her eyes and her body was plastered with scrapes and bruises. I wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for her looking at me when I came up to her cage with her big brown eyes.

"_Ella,"_ I whispered, just as erasers filled the room.

* * *

**Aj: Yes my minions—er, readers, Ella Martinez is, in fact, alive. You can never predict me!**

**Regan: I can! I predict that you will give me your cookie, oh annoying one.**

**Aj: This is why I kill you off in all of my stories, young Reganhopper! Review if Regan already is starting to annoy you, or just to be nice! –Aj.**


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

**Aj: Okay, so it's official. We WILL make a website. Take this moment to cheer and make your parents think you're insane. No takers? Aww, you guys are no fun. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Red, blue, green, scarlet, ochre, peach, olive, black—Iggy had forgotten how many colors existed and what they all looked like. Angel had had to tutor him for the first week that he had his sight back about what all the colors looked like. Iggy couldn't believe how much color was all around him, and for years he had been missing out. The only colors he had seen in his entire life had been basic colors, growing up in the school and all. He thought that they had been the only colors in existence, boy had he been WRONG. The flock looked so much different than he ever could have imagined, except for Fang—Iggy had pretty much nailed his mental image of Fang.

Yet, the memory of getting his sight back would always be tarnished by another memory that occurred on the day that his hope had been reborn. The other memory would never be a happy memory in any of the flock's eyes, it would always be remembered as the worst thing any of the flock had ever faced. They had dealt with hanging onto life by a thread before, but one of them _actually dying_ was a strange concept. Fang had nearly died numerous times, but he had survived. Most of the flock nearly died in Grey's tower, but they had escaped, even if just barely.

She wasn't so lucky that day.

It was strange to think of the invincible Maximum Ride as _dead_—forever.

The flock were still not over her death, despite the fact that it had been two weeks—and why should they be? It was true, they were healing on the inside, and they would heal further over time, but it would never feel as if they were The Flock ever again. There had always been six members, never more never less, and even with her death there would still always be six. The flock was no more, as dramatic as it sounds, Max had held them together through think and thin—she _made_ the flock. It was different than when they had kicked her out of the flock, it had seemed only temporary then, now everything was permanent. Things remaining permanent were what scared Iggy.

Angel had nearly gone catatonic hen she had come to the conclusion that her role model was gone—forever. She could have turned an empty dish into a river with all of the tears she had shed over the course of the past two weeks. Angel was usually had a nice tan skin tone; After Grey's, she was deathly pale; After Max's death, her face was red from anger and tears. Iggy had never seen Angel like this, sure she was just a little kid, but she still wasn't considered _normal_ in any dictionary Iggy had been read. Her two sides usually consisted of pure innocence or pure evil, Iggy was just now beginning to see how vulnerable she actually was.

Gazzy was actually beginning to scare Iggy from the crazed look that was permanently etched onto his face. Sure, Iggy liked being able to see the look on his face, but not when he looked so creepy. Iggy had expected Gazzy to do what he was doing—not going near a bomb—but Gazzy was cranking them out like there was no tomorrow. Last week Gazzy had produced twenty eight Big Boys, fifteen Godzilla's burps, eighty four stink bombs, and three Wet Wily bazookas. And those were just the ones Iggy had seen. Gazzy locked himself in his room every second of the day leaving him as pale as Angel was while she was at Grey's from the lack of Vitamin D. Gazzy didn't even come out to eat any food leaving his ribs jutting out slightly. And Iggy didn't even want to know how he was going to the bathroom.

Nudge was acting like a Fang wannabe by the amount she was talking. Iggy's arm was getting sore from the lack of him stretching it out to cover her mouth. Nudge didn't even bother to get dressed and put make-up on in the morning. Her eyes were always puffy and her eyelids would always sag. Her mouth would reflexively open and close as if she was going to talk, but no sound had ever come out. She spent most of her time on Dr. Martinez's couch looking at photos of the flock together she had managed to somehow take without any one ever noticing. Iggy was glad that he had his sight back because at the rate everyone was talking he would have been more confused than ever before.

Fang was a whole other story. He was the worst in the entire flock, but not in the way Iggy had expected. To Fang, It was as if she had never existed and he _didn't_ just spend the past year trying to get her to love him back. Iggy had to admit that Fang wasn't that bad of a leader, he expected to be dead by now seeing as the last flock he was in charge of only lasted a week. If it were up to Iggy, they would have let him take care of a goldfish first to see if he could take care of two other teenage mutant bird kids and two devious kid mutant bird kids, but they had been out of options.

Fang was talking more to the flock, although hardly any of them had ever responded. And Iggy thought that the other day he had seen Fang wear a navy blue shirt, but it may have just been his imagination. Although Fang was just as impassive as ever, he wasn't as closed off as he had been before. Iggy could tell that the transition was nearly killing him, but Iggy was going to let him go through the pain on his own. Iggy had never seen Fang cry once before, but he had expected Fang to at least shed _one_ measly tear. Heck, even Iggy cried for the entire night after her death. It was impossible not to, yet Fang was going on like the single parent on Apple Pie lane.

Iggy looked down at his feet that were hanging around thirty feet off the ground as he sat on top of the roof. He would have perched in a tree, but Arizona wasn't known for it's green thumb. The only trees in Arizona were at most five feet tall and they were so weak a five year old couldn't sit on one before a branch would break. For the past two weeks he had gone to the roof a few minutes before the sunset came and he would just think. It was lonely, there was not a doubt in the world about that, but it was a million times better than hanging out with the flock nowadays.

Iggy had never actually appreciated everything that Max had done for him and the flock. He would always play pranks on her, use her stuff for bomb equipment, and defy her leadership, but now that he was gone he saw how the flock was without her. She had never helped with the meals, they all would have been dead by now if she had, but everything else she had been a part of. Iggy used to just think she wanted to control everything and boss them around because she was so obnoxious. While those things were all so very true, he was seeing how much she had helped all of them. He was seeing how things were without her. Iggy was beginning to see that he was blind emotionally as well as physically, now.

He remembered that conversation that they had had when they were staying with Anne. Right after he was bummed about his parents and about being blind and everything that had been going on that seemed so little compared to what was going on now.

_"But if you think I'm going to let you give up on us now, you've got another think coming. Yes, you're a blind mutant freak, but you're __my__ blind mutant freak, and you're coming with me, __now,__ you're coming with __us__ right __now__, or I swear I will kick your skinny white ass from here to the middle of next week." She had yelled at him. _

_Iggy had raised his head. Flashes of light told had told her that the cops were almost on top of them. _

"_Iggy, I __need__ you," She said urgently. "I __love__ you. I need __all__ of you, all five of you, to feel whole myself. Now get up, before I kill you." _

_Iggy stood. "Well, when you put it that way..."_

He remembered feeling useful after that. Useful and slightly afraid for his life. Max had that effect on people, although mostly they were afraid for their lives. Usually they were _just_ afraid for their lives. A faint smile grew on his lips at the exact moment that he noticed colors in the sky, in the place of the light blue. He wondered who else was dying unfairly at the same moment. He wondered why Fang was pretending she never existed. Iggy would never stop wondering, but now his wondering was eternally paired with endless colors and new sights every second.

His moment watching the sunset didn't last as the colors illuminated a figure that was lying just a block away, which Iggy only saw because of his height and raptor vision. He instantly went into hyper alert and jumped from the roof, unfurling his wings just in time before he hit the ground. His ankles stung from the force of his legs hitting the ground, but he ran into the doorway and yelled, "_Help!_"

He didn't wait to see if anyone was following him as he poured on his speed. It was impossible, but he had been able to make out the same color of black that Ella's hair was. What if—no. She was dead and there was no changing that. This was proven as he reached where the girl was. She was around his age, although it was possible that she was a little younger. Her hair was the same shade of inky black that Ella's was, but her skin was in-between being tan and pale. Her green t-shirt was stained in blood and there were large slits in the back of it. Iggy gently grazed the tears in her back, but something soft brushed Iggy's hand. Iggy pulled his hand up and saw that there was a feather in his hand that was black with spots of white on it.

"What are you?" He whispered, just as Fang ran up next to him.

* * *

**Anika: We meant to have this up earlier, but we have homework. We'll probably update on Friday, but Aj might be busy enjoying her weekend away from the **_**hardships**_** of middle school. I can't wait until she gets into high school, then she will learn how hard it really gets. –Anika.**


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4

**Aj: Hiya! Don't know why I nearly got no reviews last chapter, but okay.**

**Anika: Why are you in such a good mood?**

**Aj: Because I got a detention in the first two weeks of school. I broke the school's record!**

**Anika: …**

* * *

Darkness was closing in on Iggy, but he couldn't find the strength to move his long legs. He saw flashes of random images as the dark blanket moved closer to where he stood, paralyzed. He saw the lithe form of Angel surrounded by white and practically glowing as she watched the penguins and attempted to imitate their waddle. He saw himself holding Gazzy as he saw him for the first time, he had been lucky to see him once before his sight was forcefully taken away. He saw Nudge lying down flat on her stomach with her legs in the air as her mouth was moving nonstop while she blabbered to the penguin, as if it would reply to her ramblings. He saw Fang when he was around five years old, with his black hair partially covering up his black eye, but not the other injuries located thoroughly nearly everywhere on his body. He was half-smiling though, as he was talking to a five year old Max through the dog crates bars as Iggy pretended to be asleep. The darkness came closer and the images went by quicker, but he was still able to make them all out.

Angel was staring ahead with a blank expression on her face as if she were a statue. He saw Gazzy with an insane look on his face as he was hunched over something in the pitch dark room. Nudge sat cross legged on the mint green couch as she looked somberly at every individual picture as if the memories were still the present. Fang punched the wall of Gunther-Hagen's now torched lab repeatedly. Iggy had his sight at the time to see it, but he could easily imagine how it looked. Then Fang was acting like a normal person would on an ordinary day, trying to get Gazzy out of his cave—room. The scenes played faster and faster until he heard a giant explosion, _THE _explosion, and saw himself looking at the mysterious girl he had found who just happened to have wings. It was then that the blackness caught up to him and he could see no more.

Iggy woke up panting with sweat rolling down his face as if he was the Niagara Falls. He could hear his heart thumping rapidly like it was trying to jump out of his chest. _It was just a nightmare_, Iggy thought with relief as he remembered the darkness trying to torture him once more. This was Iggy hated sleep. He hated the feeling of darkness and the nightmares that he occasionally suffered. And that night he especially didn't want to go to sleep with the arrival of the mystery girl who was still unconscious after nearly twelve hours of being out. But sleep had over taken him and he had fallen asleep on Dr. Martinez's couch. After all that had happened lately, Iggy was still shocked that she had let him stay with her.

Dr. M. had told them that she had a minor injury and slight blood loss, but that she should've been awake by now. So why was she still unconscious? The questions were eating away at Iggy, who hated not knowing things. Did she come from RAVEN? Did she know anything that could help them take RAVEN down? And if she was at RAVEN, how did she manage to escape by herself?

Iggy slowly stood up, his joints cracking, and explored the house to see if any one was awake this early so he would have someone to talk to. Iggy's bare feet sank into the think carpet as he walked along the hallway. Iggy still wasn't used to being able to see _and_ have hyper senses. He would say that he was super human if he wasn't already a genetically engineered mutant bird hybrid. The pastel yellow walls blended with the coffee carpet and the dim light of dawn coming in from the windows. But as far as he paced through the hallways of both floors, there wasn't a sound in the house.

Iggy silently opened Angel and Nudge's room and saw them curled up next to each other with photo albums strewn along the foot of the bed. They must have fallen asleep looking at the old pictures. Iggy looked at the peaceful expressions on their face and wondered if people had seen that look on his face when he was asleep or how many times the members of the flock had that expression on their faces.

He silently closed the door again and went to Gazzy's room. He silently opened it to find Gazzy again working on another bomb. Gazzy's face was a sickly green color and there were heavy bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Iggy stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The door closing was enough to draw Gazzy's attention to Iggy. Iggy could see him shaking from sleep deprivation and it took Gazzy a few seconds to focus on Iggy and who he was. It hurt Iggy to think that this was his best friend only two weeks ago and he was being affected so hard.

"It's every bomb. Every bomb that I've ever made being recreated. I'm going to get revenge on Grey with every single one of them." Gazzy spoke up, his voice trembling slightly.

Iggy walked closer to the bed that Gazzy sat on and was about to put his hand on his back, but a sharp glare from Gazzy made Iggy decide to just sit next to him, while making sure to keep a slight distance from the nine year old.

"You don't need to do that. It's crazy! We've made thousands, and we don't need the bombs to get revenge. We'll make a plan, but it's insane to try and recreate them when it took us _years_ to make all of the other ones. You need sleep, Gasser. And making all the bombs isn't going to bring her back. Nothing will bring her back." Iggy comforted. Gazzy snapped his head towards Iggy and Iggy noticed the tears in his eyes. He wished that he couldn't see right now so he wouldn't have to see his best friend in pain.

"I know that! I just—I want her to yell at me again for making them! It's all I can do! We're all trying to find ways to deal with this! This is mine! And at least I care! I wasn't in love with her and Fang is acting like she never even mattered! When has he dealt with this?" He screamed so loud that Iggy didn't know how everyone was still asleep.

"How can he act like she never even existed?" Gazzy whispered as his hands looked like they were having a mini seizure. Iggy now put his hand on Gazzy's shoulder and Gazzy buried his head into Iggy's chest.

"I don't know, Gazzy. I'll find out though."

It was half an hour before Iggy left the Gasman's room and went to the living room to see Fang there. _Ironic_, Iggy thought,_ just who I was looking for_.

"You're up early." Fang remarked as he saw Iggy.

Iggy didn't respond, but instead stated, "I was just with The Gasman. Apparently he's been making so many bombs to get revenge on Grey. A bomb for every bomb that he's ever made."

"That's stupid. He'll just end up killing himself. I'll talk to him later."

"He won't want you to." Iggy answered, about to start seething.

"And why not?" Fang asked, catching on to Iggy's tone of voice.

"Because you're acting like Max never existed! We're dealing with it, but you never even cried! I get that you have the emo wannabe emotionless act, but even _you_ wouldn't be this put together! We want to know what's up! What's wrong with you, you freaking loved her!" Iggy burst. Fang looked taken aback for a moment, but regained himself and replied, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it. And you don't need to be so pissed all the time, you got your sight back so quit finding things to get angry about. Especially if it isn't even a real issue."

The way Fang said all that so calmly made Iggy open his mouth to retort, but they realized that their arguing had woken up the girl. She sat up confused and looked around, cautious of her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She choked out, glaring at the two. They quickly forgot about their argument as she got up from the cot that Dr. M had set up for her and got into a fighting position.

"Relax! I'm Fang and this is Iggy. We found you and thought you needed help. We're like you. We have wings." Fang explained. She lowed her fists slightly, but was still tense.

"Did you come from RAVEN?" She asked, her voice still laced with caution.

"No. We came from the school. We'll explain everything, but you know who we are, now who are you?" Iggy answered.

"Regan, my name's Regan."

* * *

**Aj: PandaswithBazookas guessed it, but don't think that because I brought two people back to life that I'm going to be nicer. This is only the beginning. Mwahahahaha!**

**Anika: Also, we made a website. You can find the link to it and info about it on our profile tomorrow. See ya. –Anika.**


	6. Part 1: Chapter 5

**Aj: The lack of reviews are killing me! They're making me update less! Heart failing, muscles locking-**

**Anika: Quit being overdramatic! We do want more reviews until we update though.**

* * *

Ella. My half-sister. Who I thought had died. She was alive. My mind could only form fragments of sentences. It was like I was a broken record. She stared at me with wide eyes. The eyes that I thought I would only ever be able to see if I looked into a mirror.

Ella was alive…

Ella was…

Ella…

Ella was…

Ella was alive…

Unfortunately, I didn't get a lot of time to process this as Grey strutted into the room, his fancy-schmancy shoes clopping against the linoleum floor. I didn't bother trying to fight though. I was too frozen looking at my family that I had thought had died. She seemed shocked at seeing me as well, like she thought I was a dream; or more accurately, a trick. My breathing was raspy and I put my hand on the bars of her cage, trying to process yet again that she was still alive.

"What a wonderful family reunion." Grey remarked as Ella put her grimy fingers on the bars, the closest thing to a reunion hug that we could get at this point. I spun around to face him, while still on my knees. There was pure murder in my eyes and he noticed off the bat, but it didn't seem to affect him in the least bit. His graying black hair shone brighter in the fluorescent lights, highlighting the sadistic look on his face. My hand began to slide down the bars of the cage, but Ella gripped my fingers tightly so that not only was I losing circulation, but also I couldn't move my fingers.

"That was a nice escape attempt you made back there. You seem to be recuperating nicely. I think that we can risk testing."

My air left me in a big whoosh and my spine felt cold. I had only been at Grey's before for interrogation and trying to rescue my flock and I had nearly died, twice. I didn't even know half of how sick he was in the head, and I really didn't feel like figuring it out. I didn't want to be like how those other mutants ended up. Brainlessly obedient, scared, empty shells. They were all like zombies, like how the brainwashed Flock acted. I didn't want to become one of them; and I sure as H-E- double hockey sticks didn't want to even find out how they all had become like this.

I wasn't going to have a choice.

* * *

My body screamed in agony as I forced the walls closing in on me apart, so that I didn't look like one of Iggy's pancakes. Sweat slid down my face like a waterfall and the task of staying in here for a few more hours, exactly like this, made me feel even more tired than I already was. I couldn't see anything but the steel walls in the shape of a square, which was tightly bolted shut. They had shoved me in here a few hours ago, and Grey hadn't even begun with the tests yet.

"_To make up for your lack of testing while you've been here, I thought it would be suitable for you to spend a week enduring the experiments," Grey had gloated, while his guards had been dragging me along behind him to listen to the mouth that he had on him. He was almost worse than Nudge! And of course he wasn't done bragging, "But before then, I have set up a punishment for you."_

And that leads us to where I am currently straining from being squashed into a Max puree. My claustrophobia was flaring up, making the time pass by just that much more slowly. It resembled the elevator torture; back what seemed like years ago. Except for the part about the box I was trapped in not moving and my leg is still in tact, this time. Details, details. Out of impulse, I glanced down at my leg and saw the thick, red mark that covered my calf. It would be scarring sometime soon, but for now it just looked like a big blister was trying to eat my leg. You know, every fifteen year old's dream look. I hadn't escaped Gunthenstein's lab without my share of burn marks either, luckily they were small and easy to cover up.

You may not know it, but when you're trapped inside a solid steel box trying to fight for your life inside of a lab made to test genetically engineered bird kids, you tend to think about things that you miss. I hated what I ended up thinking about, and loved it at the same time. I had just found out my sister was alive, and I guess I was a tad bit surprised to see Omega and other me alive, but I still wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about my flock, or more accurately, Fang.

'_I chose the winning side and you failed everyone on the wrong side and caused all of this. You refused to join Grey and others' suffered. It's not like I ever cared about any of you though. You should have died your hair red if you wanted me to. I only care about myself. You could have chosen me, but you chose them and they died for it. You were frozen for eternity in the isolation tank." Fang usually didn't talk so much. Then, his eyes turned pitch black. There was no white, no dark brown, just black.'_

I hadn't thought about that nightmare in a while, it reminded me of how that scene had made me so afraid. And now I was more afraid, because in that nightmare, Dylan had all of the blood drained out of him, just like it happened in reality. Was that some sort of symbolic psychological meaning that the rest of it would come true? Would the flock all get killed in gruesome ways, with no chance for survival. Grey killed the clones as well, what else would come true? Would Fang—no.

'_"I'll never let anything happen to you again. That's a promise." He promised.'_

'_Then, Fang's worst fear appeared. It was me. There was a loud bang that I remembered as a gunshot and blood blossomed on my chest. I fell down and my skin paled. His worst fear was me getting killed. After all these years I thought it was being trapped in a cage.'_

'_"On one condition," I began._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Never call me sweetie again."_

_"Promise." He told me smirking_.'

A lot had happened between us lately, and I had just forgiven him. I couldn't stand if I lost him again. Especially if I lost him to Grey,

Speak of the devil. There was a whirring noise and the metal door in front of me screeched open. I must've been thinking for a few hours, and the soreness in my body proved this. Normally, I would have jumped out and tried to escape, but I couldn't move. My muscles were locked, making me feel like a helpless statue. Grey looked at me as if expecting this; planning this. So that I couldn't fight back in the tests, for the first one anyways.

"I've got plans for you Maximum; you and a few others. You shouldn't have to be tested on, if you joined me right now—"

"Do your worst. I'll _never_ join _you_."  
"I'm planning on it."

* * *

**Aj: One of the shortest chapters in a while, but I'm trying not to rush so I can't do a lot of epic chapters yet.**

**Anika: Were they ever epic?**

**Aj: Shut up. And now for the return of the maybe beloved QUESTIONS!**

**1. What is your favorite rivalry between two people? (ex: Lex Luther vs Superman. It doesn't have to be superheroes. Just two people who are at each others throats all the time,)**

**2. What is your favorite book genre. **

**I need five reviews to update so get typing!-Aj.**


	7. Part 1: Chapter 6

**Aj: I love field trips that aren't educational, but while I was climbing, I slipped and hurt myself. And I was too stubborn to not do anything else, so now my legs are literally all black and blue, right before my soccer game tomorrow.**

**Anika: It's highly entertaining!**

* * *

_Day 1_

When I was a little kid, I remember not knowing what blood was. I had been too young to think that people in white coats would try to hurt me. I had always thought dark colors were dangerous and that light colors, like white, would keep me safe. It only took one experiment, when I was only a few months old, to be proven wrong. Every small child wants to find innocence in the world, they don't know of the dangers that the world tries to hide from them, and they have to find out the hard way. Parents tell you that they won't let anything hurt you, and will always keep you safe. Parents are liars.

I always have my quote-worthy, not to mention cheery, thoughts while I'm being tortured against my will. It's sad that I think that like it's a normal time for me; which it is. But what else am I supposed to do when I run out of things to look at, and want to distract myself from the excruciating pain. The cold metal table underneath me chilled my bones, and my ankles were hanging off of it. The walls were black, pure midnight black, and, if possible, made me feel even more dread. Grey hovered over me, like he had for the past four hours, and dug a scalpel slowly across my stomach, where the scars from his last _knife happy experiment_ had healed.

My head was foggy and my body felt numb, except for the parts that grey was slitting. My wrists were rubbed raw from the metal cuffs that bounded me to the table, and I would still be struggling if he didn't give me a paralysis. I was awake for every second, and felt every wound, but I couldn't move anywhere except for my face. I guess Walt Disney on drugs wanted to see my pain. Only he forgot that I was—that I _am_ MAXIMUM RIDE. For my entire life, I had been through surgery, injections, dog crates, and his version of hell. I have run every villain I have ever faced dry out of ideas, and Grey would be no exception. He couldn't send me to his tower again. Even if it hadn't been burnt to a crisp, I would have already been through it. I would have already experienced what he had to offer.

"Tell me Maximum, have you had enough pain yet?" Grey asked sardonically.

"Well, it kind of itches." I replied, even though my body was burning. The one useful thing that Jeb had ever taught me was that pain was just a message. It was one of my life mottos and it had kept me alive in some situations, I was planning on this being one of those situations as well.

"Excellent," In a swift movement he had taken the scalpel and stabbed me in my thigh, about two inches. I gasped, my mind exploding with pain and tears starting to cloud my vision. My breathing was heavy in an attempt to still control my emotions, like Fang. "I wouldn't want to stop yet. It's too much fun."

* * *

_Day 2_

When the flock and I were in Antarctica, Fang, Angel, and I had only managed to escape hypothermia by cuddling up near each other for warmth. Even then, as much as I hate to admit it, if the Uber Director's lackeys hadn't kidnapped us, I wouldn't be alive, and neither would Fang, Angel, Total, and Akila. But in the metal room that I was in, with only a rectangular 4x6 piece of a bulletproof window available, I had no one to curl up to for warmth as frost seeped into the room.

The only thing I could do was pace back and forth to keep my body temperature up as high as possible in a room that would soon end up in the negatives. Already, after five minutes of being in here, my breath was visible. My wounds from yesterday had healed up nicely thanks to my super duper genetically enhanced healing that came free with the order of wings, but they still ached. And not to mention whenever I put weight on where Grey had stabbed me in my leg sent jolts running up my bone.

As my muscles began to lock up from the harsh cold in the room, I began to breathe harder and force my heart to push blood through my system faster so I could stay as warm as possible. Grey didn't even have the decency to give me a jacket, so I was left in a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. Yes, _tank top_. As in, no sleeves. I was surprised that I was given shoes _with socks_. I guess he didn't want me to die—yet.

The cold in the air around me increased and a shiver went up my spine. And then another attacked me, and another. It was uncontrollable, and I felt as if I were having a full-blown seizure. I dropped to my knees as another shiver went up my spine and stopped my breathing for a moment. I made sure not to touch the floor, in caution that my hands would freeze to the metal and I would be stuck in a crouching position. My eyes were shut tight and I tried to ignore the frost on my eyelashes. My arms were secured like iron bars around my knees, and I waited for the shivering to subside, holding in a small whimper.

An hour had passed and while I had been able to get up from my crouch, my mind was in a haze. It was like there was a brick wall, and I was struggling to remember the faces of some of the people I had come in contact with. My eyes were starting to become heavy and my muscles were locked. I was definitely in a stupor, and I still wasn't positive whether or not I would be left to die. My mind was sluggish, as well as my body. A normal person would have given up by now—_why wasn't I normal again—_but I would keep fighting until the end—_why was I fighting._

Why? Because I was Maximum Ride, and Maximum Ride had never quit fighting until her last breath.

But my eyes were so tired, would it be too bad if I just rested my eyes for a minute?

I responded to this action and let my legs drop from beneath my weight. And as I heard a large clanging sound from the doorway I didn't care as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Day 3_

Throughout everything, I had always refused to let my enemy win. Even if it had endangered my life, I never let them win. It was a habit, but unlike my other habits, it was a positive habit; usually. I had stood against the liars, fought against the ones with the advantage, and never have I given up. Which was why it was so insulting that I had gotten hypothermia and lost consciousness, all according to Grey's hellish plan. It made acid boil in the remnants of my empty stomach. Grey seemed like one of those fancy schmancy rich British guys that America always weirdly connects to any British, he should be able to give a poor teenage mutant bird kid food.

Every day so far he had done some sick demented torture to attempt to break my spirit and turn me over to his side—how long would this last? I didn't want to think about that, but at the moment, my whole body was still sluggish and slow from the hypothermia chamber. Making it a perfect opportunity for Grey to do more testing on my capabilities without me being able to fight back—as much.

Today's fun filled experiment—injections. Oh goody, I couldn't wait. Note the insanely easy to see sarcasm. Grey held my elbow in his grasp after he had given me the usual paralysis and slowly slid a needle with a clear liquid inside that had a tint of Pepto-Bismol colored pink. What was that going to do? Prevent my tummy aches? I didn't get a chance to say the thought aloud as my head pounded as if it was being personally pounded by Thor's hammer. It felt like one of my brain attacks all over again and I wanted to clutch my head, but both my restraints and the paralysis prevented me from it.

It felt like, along with Thor's hammer, someone had chopped off my skull and was using my brain as play dough. My eyes grew misty as the pain just increased without lessening for even a moment. My breathing was irregular and sharp, and the expression on Grey's face made me know that he was thoroughly enjoying every second of my excruciating pain. As if that wasn't enough, I saw him picking up another needle after he had written something down on the standard issue evil nerd clipboard.

The next needle was orangish, if that counts as a way to describe it. He squirted a thin stream out of the syringe and pushed it into the same spot as the last one. This time, I couldn't help but gasp sharply as it felt like my organs were being ripped out of my body by a giant hand and then crushed. Repeat. I tried flailing around in hope to stop the pain and overall discomfort, but Grey's paralysis toxin still had my muscles frozen, and from both of the tests lately, I wasn't up to using up all of my strength to fight a losing battle. I knew from experience that when evil scientists give you a paralysis injection, it was nearly impossible to break out of its grasp. And that was on full strength. Grey wrote the results on his stupid clipboard and held up another syringe. I took the time now to glance at his table that held at least five more syringes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Day 4_

In a standard interrogation, there was creative torture, and the cliché scar over eye and stroking a cat villainy. There were your standards: Threats, blackmail, electrocutions, knives, and the obvious death. What I was facing now was a standard, the basic electrocutions. But even though it has been done, it doesn't make it any less easy to go through and survive. I was in a plastic chair, so that electricity wouldn't conduct and kill me, complete with leather cuffs. I was shaky as I looked at the volt panel that Grey held in his possession. It was almost taunting me, but that was just my paranoia and over-active imagination. The real one who was repeatedly taunting me was Robert K. Grey; A.K.A: Dr. Phil wannabe; Walt Disney on Drugs.

"All I want to know is where the flock is. And then I will stop your torture." Grey persuaded, sounding like a principal.

"I won't _ever_ betray my flock! You asked me the day I came here and my answer is still the same. _HELL NO!_" I screamed at him, my blonde hair moving to cover my brown eyes. He turned the knob slightly and a burst of pure energy burned and sizzled my innards, making me jump in shock and pant heavily, despite the fact that it was only a few volts. My eyes filled with rage as I glared at him.

"I'll give you information if you give me information, Maximum." He attempted to compromise.

"What are you, ten?" I nearly laughed. He turned the knob up a few more volts and tried struggling from my leather restraints to choke him as I felt an aftershock of the electricity hit me.

"What information could you possibly have that I want?" I snarled. My teeth were bared and loose strands of my hair still hung over my pale and sweaty face.

He shocked me again, this time turning the dial almost a full 270 degrees. I screamed in pain, but cut myself off in the middle of it, not letting him have the satisfaction. He came near me and whispered in my ear, "Your chip was never taken out. It was a decoy. _You_ were the reason we always knew where you are, what you were doing, and how to break each and every one of you." And then he turned the dial up again to shock me, although it wasn't as big of a shock as that news.

* * *

_Day 5_

At the school when I was around six years old I had nearly died from a treadmill overdose, but Fang and Iggy had given me all of their weekly water to keep me alive. And when it happened to one of them we repeated this to make sure that we wouldn't leave each other. Looking back on our selfless actions as children, it may have been the reason that we had outlived the other experiments; we kept each other alive and had the willpower and strength of six, not just one. I would have to rely on myself this time, and even though there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I could take care of myself through thick and thin, I wish I had the comfort of my flock, although I wouldn't wish my fate on them no matter what happened.

The standard cuff around my ankle that would electrocute me if I dared to stop running was in place and I was in a solitary room with my lone treadmill being the only thing inside. There was a tube in my throat to keep oxygen flowing so that I wouldn't pass out—immediately. I had been at jogging pace for around an hour, and although the muscles in my legs were sore, it was easy after all I had been through.

By now the speed had been increased to make me have to sprint, but I wasn't focusing on Grey's test of the day. I was focused on the unwanted information I had gained the day before, that my chip was still in. The other chip had been a decoy, and my mom hadn't seen the other chip when she had pulled the first one out. It was my entire fault that erasers had been able to find us, that they knew how to break each and every one of us.

How was a person supposed to live with that guilt; with that pain? I hadn't been able to stop looking at the double set of scars on my wrist from the attempts at getting the chip out. If I ever got out of this hellhole, which I was planning on, how could I burden the flock and constantly risk their lives. I didn't want to break the promise that I had made to Fang, but it wasn't exactly like _he_ was known for keeping the promises he made. When I got out of here, I might have to; I _would _have to.

* * *

_Day 6_

I woke up in the strangest place ever to me at that point; my mom's house in Arizona. The dark blue comforter was wrapped around me comfortably and there wasn't an injury to be found anywhere on my body. I wasn't covered in dirt, grime, sweat, blood, etc, but instead smelt like soap and shampoo. I hesitantly pushed my way out of bed and opened the window. I climbed out and was surprised to see myself in my pajamas instead of my blood and dirt covered attire. I spread out my wings and was amazed that I felt perfectly fine, and my stomach was as full as I could've been in the morning.

I flew gracefully to the roof of my mom's house and watched the sun rise in a peaceful glow. Had it all been a dream, was it all just some twisted nightmare that just felt completely real. I didn't know, but for now, I just didn't want it to end. I was perfectly content with watching all of the colors of the outside world blend together in a perfect harmony that made me feel like a deep hole inside of me had been recovered.

"Yo." A voice that I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever said from behind me. I turned my head to see Fang sit next to me on the rooftop, waiting for me to say something.

"You're up early." I commented, although a look from him said, _And you aren't_. It had been so long since I could read him, that we weren't fighting, heck, that I could even see him.

"Right. Stupid thing to say. Does anything feel weird to you?" I asked on impulse, making sure that this was all real.

"It feels early. Is it supposed to feel weird to you?" He replied, looking at me like I was insane. Which I probably was.

"No. Just…a really bad nightmare is all." I answered, looking down at my bare feet, which were clean as well. He looked at me concerned, although to any one else he would have looked like a statue.

"About…" He urged, sticking to his man of many words reputation.

"You know, the usual nightmare a mutant bird kid has. Being trapped in an evil psycho's lab and being tortured gruesomely. Normal teen stuff."

"Grey?" He asked, reading my mind better than Angel could have. I gave a slight nod and his eyes darkened.

"I've been having the same nightmares. It's not something you get over immediately." I nodded distantly, while looking at my arm where the chip would be. He noticed and, to get my mind off of the nightmare, said, "You know what's good for getting out of nightmare depression? Fresh cookies. We could always force Iggy awake and get him to make a batch." My head popped up at the word, _cookies_, and I bolted off of the roof and into my window. He followed me, a half smile on his face, and as I touched the doorknob, he said, "But first, you should really be getting back home." I looked at him confused, until the scene in front of me morphed back into the lab, where I Grey stood, smiling proudly.

"No." I whispered.

* * *

_Day 7_

It had all been so close to me, yet so far away at the same time. Fang had been right next to me, only to turn out that it was just a hallucination stunt. I should have known better, but I got my hopes up and was stomped on by a giant's cleat.

And now, I was where I had never wanted to be, a fight at the arena, where I either had to win or die. The other experiments were zombified, brain dead, and broken. But they wouldn't hesitate to snap my neck in an instant to get closer to Grey. Grey storm clouds were visible from the open roofed, dome that I was in, across from another mutant. Rain was soaking both of us to the bone, but the brunette girl across from me didn't seem to notice as she got into a fighting stance. There was blood lust in her eyes and I got into a fighting stance as well.

I thought about just flying out of here through the open roof, but there was probably an electric net. She charged at me inhumanely fast and I barely got out of the way as she swiped at me. I was mainly on defense so that I wouldn't go against my morals about killing and so that Grey wouldn't get the show that he wanted. She came at me again and I ducked, rolling her off of my back, when she overdid her momentum. I spun around to face her and narrowly avoided a perfectly executed roundhouse kick aimed for my neck.

I could see anger fuming in Grey's eyes as his little show wasn't going according to plan and before I knew it, four super-steroid erasers charged onto the dirt to join the party. They all swarmed me just as Miss Flash darted in front of me and aimed a chop right for my head, with perfect precision. I was knocked down and before I could get up, a claw started tracing itself, making jagged cuts along my spine and wings. I hissed in pain, but that only encouraged the five who began to pummel me.

"_But first, you should really be getting back home."_

It was Grey talking then, but he was right, I had to get home; home to my flock. And there was only one way that I could do that. I flipped myself around and kicked upwards knocking one eraser in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. I then took one's head between my feet and sharply cracked his neck, killing him. The others bared their teeth angrily and growled throatily, while Miss Flash darted between each eraser, waiting for her opportunity to come at me. I jumped to my feet and punched Ugly numero uno square in his snout and then while he was stunned, sent a karate chop at his windpipe. With a kick to the place where the sun doesn't shine he was down on the ground, which Ugly numero dos didn't like. He rushed at me, but I crouched down and he fell over me to the dirt. I walked over to him and stomped hard down on his rib cage, knowing that when it's crushed enough, you have a hard time breathing.

I moved to the ultra eraser that I had knocked unconscious and put my foot on his head. With a swift move downward there was a crack and I turned to face Miss Flash. She was no where in sight meaning—I sent a kick behind me and there was an audible _oof_ noise. She was down on the ground with a crazed look on her face, waiting for me to finish her off. I leant down to her level, about to whisper for her to help me fight against them, when she raised her leg and kicked me backwards, flying into the dirt. That was it. She was going down.

She came over to me and place her foot on my neck, about to crush my windpipe, when I grasped her ankle and flipped her to the ground, next to me. Breathing heavily, I raised myself from the hard surface of the dirt, and hovered over her form. I raised my foot and stomped on her face, effectively knocking her out for an hour or two. No matter what, I wasn't going to take a human life. She was just brainwashed. Silence echoed through the arena and I dropped to my knees, air splaying in my face. Footsteps came from behind me and I instantly knew it was Grey.

"I didn't know you were capable of that. How were you able to do that?" Was that awe I detected in his voice?

"Because Grey, in all your statistics and logic, you forgot one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I'm Maximum Ride."

* * *

**Anika: You guys really reviewed a lot last time. Thanks so much! Let's get to eight reviews before the next update, okay?**

**Aj: QUESTIONS!**

**1) What was your favorite test in this chapter?**

**2) What is your most treasured possession; Why? See ya!-Aj.**


	8. Part 1: Chapter 7

**Anika: What do you get when Aj goes against a Twilight fan? A fist fight. Some girl literally attacked her because she said she hated twilight. She's alright, just a bloody nose and bloody knuckles, but it's insane! It makes me sad that people can't just enjoy the book, like me, and respect other people's opinions!**

* * *

The room was so tense that a samurai sword couldn't cut through it. Regan was at the head of the mahogany table at Doctor Martinez's house, twiddling her thumbs as Fang, Iggy, Jeb, and Doctor M. all stared at her in silence. The little kids were all still asleep, and none of them felt like dealing with the explanations yet—the explanations that they didn't even have yet. Doctor M. had heavy bags under her eyes and she obviously hadn't been sleeping from stress. Jeb looked exactly normal, like the fact that his daughter's death wasn't even keeping him up at night. _He's like Fang_, Iggy thought bitterly.

It bothered Iggy that no matter what, he would always be blind. Even though he could see colors and shapes, he couldn't ever figure out what any one was thinking unless it was obvious. Which meant that Iggy would never even get close to seeing Fang as anything other than a statue. At least Iggy already knew that Regan—no last name—was incredibly to read her emotions. She was openly showing the awkwardness of the situation. Iggy was heavily tapping his foot. Fang was focusing his attention on absolutely nothing. Dr. M and Jeb were glancing at all of them, expecting them to say something.

"So, Regan, would you mind telling us about RAVEN?" Jeb asked, not so subtly.

"Gee Jeb, way to take it slow." Iggy muttered, rolling his eyes. Jeb glared at the formerly blind mutant bird kid and Iggy returned the glare fiercely. Regan's eyes lowered and she clenched her jaw, but she kept twiddling her thumbs.

"It was a bad place. The end." She replied.

"No, really?" Iggy remarked, his sarcasm on a seemingly never ending cycle. Fang looked sharply at Iggy, which Iggy replied by sticking his tongue out.

"Fine. RAVEN has another four bases. One in Death Valley, one in New York, one in Germany, and one in Hawaii. I escaped from the base in Germany and flew here, I had read reports about all of you. I'm guessing Max is still asleep—"

"She's dead." Fang interrupted monotonously. Regan paused from her rambling and looked at Fang, a spark of recognition flashed in her blue eyes as she looked at him, but then she glanced at her twiddling thumbs.

"Sorry." She mumbled, beginning to trace the lines of the wood. Her fingers were beginning to annoy Iggy, but he wasn't paying attention to that as a black puff of fur trotted in superiorly, with his head held up high. He jumped onto a chair and put his paws up on the table. Normally, Dr. M would scold the pooch for getting dog hair on her nice table, but she was broken inside from the torture from Mr. Chu and the loss of her two daughters all in the time span of a few weeks. Dr. M wasn't even active in the CSM anymore, which was slowly falling apart without her. _Maybe that was Grey's plan by killing Ella and Max_, Iggy thought somberly.

"Why wasn't I invited to this meeting? Oh, hi Regan." Total greeted, while casting his eyes over to the new found bird kid. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him, even Dr. M, except for Regan who just waved tiredly. He glanced at every individual person in the room confused and exclaimed, "What's with the scrutiny? Is something on my fur?" He put his paws down from the table and began chasing his tail in an attempt to inspect his fur.

"How do you two know each other?" Jeb asked curiously, as if just discussing the result of a science experiment. Every one in the room had been asking themselves that question as well.

"We were cell buddies at the Institute in New York before she was moved to another lab. I had a life outside of the flock, thank you very much." Total answered, and then he looked at the empty dog bed.

"Does anyone know where my sweet Akila is?" He asked, glancing at them all as if they were guilty. Everyone shook their head no, but Regan smiled happily, "You have a girlfriend?"

"A wife. For mutant dogs like me, life is too short to be wasting it dating if you know that special canine is the one." Total sighed content, while everyone rolled their eyes at the dramatic Scottie.

"Back to the original subject," Jeb began, pushing his glasses up his nose, "What else do you know about RAVEN?" He looked intently at the fifteen year old and she leaned back in her seat on impulse.

"They're planning something—something really big. I came here to find you guys because he was looking for the one made to save the world. But now that she's dead—"

Regan trailed off and Jeb looked worried for a moment.

"Jeb. What do you know?" Fang questioned demandingly, his voice dark.

"In the case of Maximum dying, there were back ups made, but no one is sure which will save the world."

"Like Max 2?" Iggy asked. Jeb nodded and continued, "But more than just her. I alone do not know all of them. We didn't think they would be needed. Maximum dying wasn't in the plan. I do know that Dylan was one of them—"

"You mean the cause of her being dead in the first place?" Fang retorted.

"Yes. If he is still alive from the explosion. We need to know what Grey is planning, if we can find out—" Jeb was interrupted by a blood curdling scream coming from Nudge and Angel's room. Iggy and Fang bolted from their seats and raced for their door. Gazzy ran out of his room, after he had gotten his first sleep in who knows how long. They could clearly define that Nudge was the one screaming, and they heard crying from Angel as they ran up the stairs. They were neck and neck as they raced down the hallway to their room. Fang opened the door, and as they tumbled through the doorway, it was almost as bad as if Medusa was in the room with them.

Nudge was quivering with the sheets pulled up to her chin, she was still letting out blood curdling shrieks. Angel's skin was ghostly pale and tears were streaming down her cheeks as the four of them stared at their closet door. Total trotted in next, but froze in shock at what he saw next. Both could hear Total gasping for breath, his lungs seeming useless as he stared up at the sight in front of them. They didn't have the strength to turn around as they looked at the mess in front of them. There hung Akila, her fur coated in her own flood with various gashes and wounds placed throughout her body. Above where she hung, was a sentence written from her blood.

_3 down. Who'll be next._

* * *

**Anika: Questions:**

**1) Who is your favorite character in Maximum Ride?**

**Got any questions for us? **

**!At least 5 reviews for next update!-Anika.**


	9. Part 1: Chapter 8

**Anika: Well, since Aj is grounded, you guys are stuck with me, once again. But luckily this time, Kyle isn't here because he's at baseball.**

**Regan: I'm here though! Oh, and I love Aleck from The Nine Lives of Chloe King and Adam from The Secret Circle! Hehehe!**

**Anika: How...How did you even get here?**

_"Are you just going to leave again though? You said in your note that it would just happen again." I asked cautiously._

_"That was before I saw how much harder it was when we're split up. And how much I missed you. I'll never leave again until I die." He told me. Who put Nudge flakes in his cereal? It was Nudge-like for him anyways._

_"On one condition," I began._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Never call me sweetie again."_

_"Promise." He told me smirking._

….

_"Alright, just be careful." He told me. He was about to kiss me, but I stopped him._

_"We're just friends for now." I told him._

….

I woke up panting in a dog crate next to Omega's and Ella's. Those were the last words that I had said to him. The last words before I died, and he probably still thought that I was six feet under. How much of an idiot could I have gotten? I ran right into a trap out of vengeance, and I even knew that it was a stupid trap. And now I was stuck in the depths of hell, and I didn't even have the flock to help me like they usually would. I was so screwed.

I broke out of my thoughts when I felt three different pairs of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Omega, Max 2, and Ella all staring at me expectantly, as if I was the messiah sent to rescue them from the depths of hell. Although, looking back on it, that description was highly accurate in our situation. Max 2 still looked exactly like me, except now she had her own individual scars and I had gained a few extras. Omega—well, I guess he was the class pet because he only had a few scrapes and bruises located on his handsomely engineered face. Ella was being tortured and tested on harshly for a human being with her scrapes and bruises, but I had had worse and I knew that she would be okay. After all, she is my sister.

"So what's the plan?" Max 2 asked me, even though since knowing she was a clone of me, it must've hurt her pride asking me for the plan. Ella lowered her eyes and looked down at her grimy feet, as if it physically hurt her to look at me. Maybe the torture had affected her more than I thought. If it had, then I would hurt Grey even more than I was planning to.

"Plan for what?" I asked naively, not knowing what they wanted exactly.

"The plan for escaping. Word spreads around here fast because of the guards who have noting better to do than talk to each other. We've heard them talking a lot about your escape attempts. If all four of us work together though, we can have more strength in numbers. That was a strategy the director taught me." Omega informed. It almost seemed as if he had gotten more of a personality, but he was still the same stiff robot that he was in Germany. I don't think anything would change that.

"You do know that those attempts failed, right?"

"No, we thought that you were here for the day spa." Max 2 replied sarcastically. Yeah, and she keeps saying that she has a separate personality from me. What a poser. Omega looked at Max 2 confusedly, trying to grasp what the average bird kid would call, _sarcasm_. To him, it was a more foreign subject than me trying out robotomy.

"What day spa?" He asked, but we just ignored him. Before moving on to the plan that I hadn't come up with at the moment, I turned to Ella, hoping to be able to find out what happened when I felt her pulse, in what seemed like years ago, and couldn't feel the slightest beat. When she was sopping wet from getting out of the isolation tank and she felt colder than ice, subsequently making my heart turn to ice when I saw my half sister floating in the mother of what still gave m nightmares every night when I went to sleep.

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead." I asked, my voice softer as I was barely able to turn in the cramped plastic. She shrunk away from me slightly, her eyes closing in defeat. A lone tear cleaned a trail from her grimy cheek and I remembered when the same thing had happened when I had first met Nudge, back in the school when I was six years old staring at the three year old for the very first time. I had them to help me now, but Ella was human. How much help could she be, especially if she was this broken?

"Ella, it's alright. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I promised her, my voice taking on a gentle tone that only Angel would hear from me. I slid my hand against the plastic of the cage and stuck my wrist through the bars, when Max 2 said, "She won't talk to you. Grey put her through a lot of torture trying to find out your weaknesses and where you guys were. She lasted a few days until she cracked and spilled, that's how Grey knew how to torture you guys in the tower. She lasted pretty long for a human teenager," Max 2 explained, "She must really care about you guys."

I pulled my hand back and leaned against the cage, trying to process the overwhelming thoughts flowing at hyper speed through my brain. Now I knew how Grey had found out all of that stuff about us to torture the flock and I in the tower, but I didn't blame Ella. She wasn't as strong as the flock or any of the mutants here, she was just a normal thirteen year old girl and she was holding up better than most would in this situation. But that didn't mean a small part of me didn't want to blame her for the torture my flock and I went through at Grey's tower, all of our secrets being exposed, and of course my death. But I wouldn't—I couldn't blame Ella.

And it was with all of this that I thought of a plan. A grin spread across my face as I thought of how close I was to escape now; how close I was to getting back to my flock. They glanced at me and Max 2 smiled, knowing what the look on my face meant. I looked at Omega, Ella, and Max 2 and asked, "Who has testing next?"

* * *

"_So Fang, I was thinking that you and I would make a good team and could escape together…" I had started._

"_Fang?" He asked._

"_So he talks," I mumbled. "I named you Fang because of the scar you gave me." I explained and moved my white pants to show him a mouth-sized scar with indents for teeth._

"_Escape?" He asked next as I rolled my pant leg back up._

"_Yup. We're human beings after all being tortured in this place. We deserve better and we will escape." I explained fiercely._

"_To what?" Fang asked._

Looking back, there were so many ways I could've answered him back on the day when we had first met. To sanctuary, To Freedom, to a home. But the definition didn't matter and it didn't matter what I decided to call it. Because the fact of the matter was that anyplace and any where was better than the hell hole of the school. I was wrong to think that, because now I would rather be at the school than the alternative, which was RAVEN, the current bane of my existence.

I traced the mouth shaped scar on my ankle that was still visible, even after all these years. It was more faded than it had used to be when it was new and fresh, but it was still there, but it wasn't like I modeled the fact that it was there. The flock didn't even know where it came from, that was the only thing they didn't know. I had always thought that that would be a special memory for just Fang and I, and he had agreed. It felt strange that there was a possibility that I might see him soon. I didn't want to get my hopes up though. It seemed that whenever I did, somehow my hopes were always ripped down and stomped on by a sumo wrestler.

My head snapped up as I heard the door to the cell room open and the guard dragged Omega into the room. I shut my eyes and slowed down my breathing so it was barely noticeable and leaned my entire bodyweight on the side that Omega would be next to. The guard glanced at me, but didn't investigate into it, just like I'd wanted and he struggled to push Omega into the dog crate. When he finally did, he didn't take his time to rush out of the room, leaving us unattended. But there was always cameras that were trained to zoom in on suspicious behavior from the prisoners. I raised my left arm slightly, with my eyes still closed, and made sure it was obscured from the camera's vision.

"Will this be adequate?" Omega asked, as I looked with squinting eyes at the needle full of Tetra Doe Toxin he had managed to swipe from the lab during his experimentation. I gave a brief nod and he swiftly handed me the syringe. I brought my arm back quickly before the camera could pick up on anything and jammed the needle into my arm, right after giving the _okay signal_ for Max 2. My muscles tightened and contracted and all of my organs seemed to slow down. I managed to make out Omega getting out from his cage that he had rigged for the lock to not work and get Max 2 and Ella out right before I passed out.

_See you soon, guys._

**Anika: Now you guys have a story making choice. Do you want Max to escape next chapter, or would you like to see what happens next at RAVEN and keep her there?**

**Regan: Yawn. Here are the questions:**

**1) What do you predict will happen next in this story?**

**2) What would you like to see happen in this story?**

**3) Should Max escape or stay captured? [Note: Max escaping does not automatically mean she will see the flock or get together with Fang instantly.]**

**Oh, and also, if any of you try to steal Aleck away from me I will bite your head off because I love him!**

**Anika: HOw do you and Aj even get along?**

**Regan: Shut up!**

**Anika: Oh, that's why. -Anika.**


	10. Part 1: Chapter 9

"She's dead, and this time there's no way to bring her back. There is no pulse. Should I dispose of the body?" The medic asked the pacing Robert Grey. Sweat glistened on his bald-head, where there used to be raven black hair. There was no absolute cause of her death, and yet she had no vitals. It was a shame that she was truly dead this time, and with the other captives missing from their cages, there was no one for him to use to bring her back this time. A frown appeared on his face; he had so many more torture ideas to use on her.

Frown lines appeared on his forehead as he watched the timid doctor once again feel for a pulse so that Grey wouldn't shoot him on the spot. Like he had with the last scientist that told him that one of his erasers were hurt. He stood over the doctor, his tall and thin form enough to intimidate anyone. The doctor's eyes grew misty from fear as he scrambled to find a pulse to avoid ultimate death. But Grey had no intention of killing him.

"Find the escaped experiments after you expose of the experiment's body." The doctor nodded shaking his head so much that it looked like his neck was about to snap like a twig. The doctor pulled out a plastic raven black body bag and speedily unzipped the cover. Before turning to walk away, Grey reminded, "Don't forget to use the muscle relaxant on the body. It will make her easier to move around."

Grey sat in his top of the line swivel chair in front of the surveillance system. It was his eye in every single room and every single hallway in his facility. It was how he kept track of the flock when they were trapped inside of his tower just around a month ago. Grey also had surveillance tapped inside of the flock's home from his spy, Regan. Maximum was right to think that she would be completely loyal to Grey, and forget about Dylan.

He looked to screen 42 where the doctor was sticking a syringe full of muscle relaxant into the crease in Maximum's elbow. His breathing was visibly erratic, especially compared to the girl who was taking no breaths. No visible breaths at least. Almost a second after the syringe's content was drained into her, her eyes blinked open and her breathing quickened into what looked like sharp gasps as she took in deep lungfuls of air. It was silly of Maximum to think that he wouldn't know that muscle relaxant flushed out any unwanted toxins. Including tetra doe toxin, which made the body appear to be deceased by slowing down all body functions.

Maximum brought her knee up to collide with the panicking doctor's stomach and he fell off of her. She jumped up quickly and sprinted down the hallway, even though the camera made it clear that her facial expressions were dazed from just previously being unconscious. Grey turned up the speakers on his cameras so that he could hear the events, and watched as she transitioned from screen to screen, quickly making progress through his facility.

She stopped around camera 37 though, barely panting, and turned to look at her sister, the Omega experiment, and her clone. Grey clenched his jaw and glared at the screen as all three exchanged glances and began running closer towards the exit, down the stairwell. Grey hadn't called any of his guards yet, wanting to see where she would go with this. Her escape attempts were always entertaining to him, but when she had people to back her up she could actually succeed in escaping.

"Security. Maximum, Omega, Maximum 2, and the human are escaping. They are in the East Wing and advancing quickly. The human is weaker than the others. Use her as a weakness." Grey spoke into his walkie-talkie. Grey looked at camera 85 and saw his team of security bolting from their current positions and hustling down the stairs to where the East Wing of the facility was. They wouldn't catch them in time.

"All units dispatch! I want every single one of them taken alive!" Grey shouted into the walkie-talkie. Now looking at the security monitors, it looked like a stampede as every avian experiment, lupine hybrid, and regular human security were trying to block out Maximum's team from every direction. The only way that wasn't being surrounded was up. And that was their greatest advantage. All Grey could do was sit and watch, because he also had to get ready for The World's Ascension meeting later on. The group that he was the leader of.

Grey watched monitor number 23 as the escapees stopped, realizing that they were surrounded on all sides. Maximum pushed her sister behind her protectively and the three stepped in front of her sister, all getting into fighting stances. Ella looked straight forward, a detached look on her face. Grey smirked, she was one of his greatest successes. She broke so easily, but was the most challenging human he had ever come across. She truly was related to Maximum Ride.

Maximum was grimacing and looking warily at the army surrounding her on all sides, judging what the odds of survival was if they chose to fight.

"It doesn't look good, does it?" Max 2 remarked dryly, mirroring Maximum's thoughts exactly.

"I can win." Omega cockily stated, baring his teeth at the erasers in front of him.

"That's what you said when you went against me. How did that go again?" Maximum retorted, looking around the room while still holding her fighting stance.

"What do we do, Max?" Her duplicate asked, her eyes wary.

"Omega and Ella don't have wings. There's a skylight right above us, on the count of three, you grab Omega and I'll grab Ella and we'll break through the glass and fly out of here." Maximum whispered.

"Block the skylight." Grey ordered into his intercom, allowing the whole building to hear his words.

"Any other genius ideas, Maximum?" Grey questioned snarkily.

"I really hate that guy." She muttered, just loud enough that the speakers on the cameras were barely able to pick up her words.

Maximum glanced at Ella with sadness and looked at the window that only Ella could fit through. Grey saw what she was going to do, but Maximum picked up her sister and slid her feet first into the glass that shattered on impact.

"Run, Ella!" She shouted, just as three erasers pinned her down roughly to the linoleum tiles. And Ella, despite being detached and mentally broken, ran as fast as any experiment would.

"What are our orders, sir? Do we hunt her down?" A security guard asked through a walkie-talkie.

"No," Grey answered, smiling to himself. "Let her escape. Let the flock enjoy a present. Along with my last one."

* * *

Grey looked around at the others at the conference table in his private conference room. He was at the head of the table, as usual, looking around at the others that were part of The World's Ascension. The group had been started five years ago the day that the flock had escaped from the school. It had also been the day that Grey had formed R.A.V.E.N.

"Grey, I think I speak for everyone when I say, why did you bring Maximum Ride back to life. We were rid of her for good!" Marian Jenson exclaimed, rising from her seat. There was a flurry of heads that nodded in agreement with the former director of Itex.

"Because I wanted to keep the most likely choice that will save the world alive. I believe that we have planned this since the day her and her flock were born. We have made other possibilities than her since then, and they day is coming to find exactly _who_ will save the world." Grey answered smoothly.

"Then why did you kill Dylan? He was just as much of a possibility!" Gunther Hagen shouted, rising from his seat further down the table. Fury was shown clearly on his face.

"I think we all know that Dylan wasn't likely to save the world. And he insisted on sacrificing his life for Maximum, He didn't know he was bringing her closer to our plan though." Grey smirked as he said this, remembering how easily the boy was to trick into offering his life for the girl's, "Sorry for your loss by the way, I know he was like a son to you."

In truth, Grey wasn't sorry at all. And Gunther Hagen, and everyone in the room knew that for a fact.

"Why do you even want to save the world, Grey? You're the last person who would want to actually do any good." Mr. Chu said next. Grey smiled, expecting this question at one point or another.

"Oh, I have no intention of saving the world. But the person, who saves the world, will be in charge of the world. And if they're working for me—then I rule the world."

**Aj: Dun, Dun, Dunnnn... So we see a snippet of Grey's plan. Next time: The Flock find Ella! But I need five reviews to publish it, so review!**

**Anika: Do what she says, I don't need her ranting like she did last week. And she ranted so much, that she has to get a new therapist because now her 'shrink needs a shrink'.**

**Aj: Questions:**

**1) What is the lamest job in the world, in your opinion?**

**2) If you ruled the world for a day, what would you do?**

**Best answers get on the next chapter!**

**!5 reviews for next chapter! -Aj.**


	11. Part 1: Chapter 10

**Anika: Sorry it took a while to get up, but we were both busy with soccer and Aj had a choir performance because she joined for extra field trips. She didn't realize she would be forced into a dress though...**

**Aj: It still burnsssss!**

* * *

Total had always been the annoying, overdramatic, fur ball to the flock. Now, as Iggy looked down at him, he just wanted everything to go back to normal. Total was sniffling repeatedly and whimpering. His eyes were hollow, like there was nothing left inside of him. His fur was matted with Akila's own blood, from when he had attempted to shake her awake with his paws when he was still in denial. His fur was still wet from the tears that he had openly bawled. Angel had started out trying to comfort him, when she was crying as well, but Fang had guided her away, knowing he would want some time alone.

Jeb was making phone calls to a funeral director and Nino Pierpoint, whose security for the flock's safe house had apparently malfunctioned. Regan was standing awkwardly outside Nudge and Angel's doorway, wanting to comfort her old friend but not wanting to over stay her welcome. The remaining flock sat huddled together, trying to get all the comfort possible. Grey had been in their house; the man who had tortured them mentally and physically only weeks ago had been in their house. Somehow, he had been able to find them and had an eraser sneak in and maul Akila, breaking the black Scottie that they all considered one of the flock. Or what was left of the flock.

The thick cream carpet didn't comfort them in the least, despite it being comfortable physically. It was starting up again, they were in danger once more. But this time, Max wasn't there with them. And Ella wasn't with Iggy, to act as his friend outside of the flock. _And maybe more eventually_, Iggy thought somberly. Everything was turning into another disaster after another, without so much as a pause between the disasters.

Iggy turned to look at Dr. Martinez, who had sprouted some new grey hairs despite not even being forty years old. There were bags under her eyes from stress and sleep deprivation and slight wrinkles were beginning to form across her forehead. Iggy knew from pictures that he had seen of her that not three months earlier she had looked at least ten years younger. She was the one out of all of them who was the most effected appearance wise. Jeb had handed her the phone with a strange look on his face, as if he didn't even understand how everything came to this.

"Hello." They heard her say, her voice was hoarse from her lack of speaking recently. Even though she was in the opposite room as the flock, their raptor hearing allowed them to be able to hear her loud and clear. They could tell that someone male was talking on the other end, but they couldn't make out any of the words that were spoken.

"This is she, but I don't understand why the police are calling me. I don't even live in California." She stated. The flock came up from their slouched positions and Iggy raised his eyebrows curiously, wondering why the California Police would want to talk to Dr. M. She began to pace around the island in the kitchen, while crossing her arms as much as she could while holding the phone. It seemed that with each word being said on the other line, Dr. Martinez grew tenser and tenser, pacing quicker and quicker. If the cop talked for much longer she would probably wear a hole into the tile. Dr. Martinez paced for a few more seconds, patiently listening to what the police officer had to say until she gasped and dropped the phone. Her arms went backwards and clung to the island like it was the last lifeboat on the Titanic to support her weight.

Jeb, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, Angel, and Nudge rushed toward Doctor Martinez, whose head was down. Her hair was covering her face as stray strands had fallen from a sloppily made bun. Jeb made it to her first and gently eased her weight onto his own. She slowly lifted her head up to look at all of them, and shocked them all. On her face was a grin like the chesire cat's, but it was full of disbelief.

"It's Ella. She's alive."

Those four words made Iggy drop the coffee mug that he had been holding. The glass shattered to the ground into a million pieces and the liquid inside splashed the hem of his jeans, but nobody even glanced twice at it. It was as if everything around Iggy had froze, including his senses. He felt numb inside and there was a chill at the base of his spine. He couldn't breathe, and the term, _heart skipping a beat_, didn't even come close to the abnormity that Iggy's heart was experiencing at the moment. He didn't want to believe it was true; not because he wanted Ella dead, it was the exact opposite. But Iggy couldn't deal with the harsh reality of pain and sorrow that her death had given, he couldn't deal with that for a second time. Especially after everything that they had gone through lately.

Jeb made even less of a reaction than Fang, the emotionless wall, at the news. But Iggy was too absorbed into his mind to really react to it. Could Ella really be alive? Max had told them all what had happened, every detail, so how could she be alive? A part of Iggy didn't care though, as long as Ella was really alive.

"How?" Fang asked, the question every one in the room wanted to know. Everyone was silent; nobody having the answer to the question.

"She's in a police station in Death Valley. The police traced her fingerprints because she wouldn't say anything to them. They thought she was a runaway." Dr. Martinez told them, saying the most that they had heard her say since they had told her about Max's death. Confusion showed on everyone's face except for Fang, emotionless as always. If Ella was there and had escaped, why hadn't she told the police where she lived? Didn't she want to come back to them?

"I'll drive you to the police station," Jeb offered, "Fang, you're in charge until we get back."

Fang nodded unperturbed, while Max would have gotten angry and retorted that she was always in charge. Iggy cursed at himself for comparing Max and Fang, but it was hard not to when their leading styles were so different. No matter what Fang did though, Max would always be the best; Max would always be the true leader. And Fang knew that, and he wouldn't argue with it.

But Iggy knew that Fang was still acting way too mellow about Max dying.

The start of a car engine woke Iggy up from his thoughts and he watched as Dr. Martinez's car pulled out of the driveway. They wouldn't be back until the morning, but it felt like they had already been gone for hours as the anxiety of the possibility of Ella being alive ripped his heart to shreds at the idea of waiting. Angel got up from the floor shakily and stumbled to the doorway that lead into her room. Gazzy moved forwards to stop her, but Nudge tapped his shoulder, signaling him to let her go. None of them would be able to stop Angel once she set her mind to something.

"Total." Angel whispered, her voice solemn yet determined. There was no answer, the only reply that the seven year old received was a cross between a whimper and a moan. Angel's face grew more solemn, and her eyes became a little misty. Regan watched Angel for a moment, not knowing what to do, before she gave Angel a brief side hug. Angel didn't refuse the gesture, but Iggy could tell that it was awkward. They didn't even know if they could trust Regan, and yet here she was.

Angel sat down in the middle of the doorway and pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head into her legs. Gazzy and Nudge came up to help comfort Angel, who didn't even have her best friend anymore, just when she needed him the most. As the little kids comforted one another, it left just Fang and Iggy. Iggy felt like a complete girl by just thinking about it, but he had to confront Fang about why he was acting as if Max dying was just a minor obstacle. If only he could just let Dr. Phil handle it, but when he tried to call him, they thought he was nuts.

"So, Fangles, got any deep emotional problems you'd like to discuss." Iggy oh so subtly brought up, trying, and failing, to act casual. Fang's eyebrows raised a millimeter upwards in confusion, but otherwise he remained impassive.

"Forgot to take your spazz pills?" Fang asked, trying to make a funny. Iggy shrugged and it was now that Fang realized that Iggy had managed to corner him.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Iggy retorted smoothly, "The point is, a certain emoboy has unresolved issues. And from the bits of Oprah that Nudge forced me to watch, it's unhealthy."

Fang crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and glared at Iggy. _Oh sure, now he shows emotion_, Iggy thought sarcastically.

"All of us have issues. Especially now, with Akila dying." Fang answered.

"Earth to Batfang! Akila isn't the only one that died, although you seem not to care about Max." Iggy mocked. Fang's left eye twitched slightly, but other than that there was no effect.

"Haven't we already had this conversation?" Fang asked, avoiding the past subject.

"It was interrupted. This time, there are no interruptions. Plus, if Ella really is alive, do you honestly think I'm going to talk to you? I have a reputation to keep." Fang rolled his eyes at Iggy's answer.

"Iggy, I'm not going to go weepy. What happened, happened. There's no changing that." Fang said evasively. The calm expression on Fang's face made Iggy get mad. Max was like his little sister, that just happened to be older than him. And Iggy always managed to irritate people enough until he got the answers that he wanted. It was his special talent. He wasn't about to let Fang ruin that, and he wanted answers.

"You know what, fine. If you don't care, then maybe Gunther Hagen was right. Maybe Dylan was better for Max than you. He may have been working for Grey, but I doubt he acted like she was nothing!" The flock now heard their conversation and turned their heads toward Fang and Iggy, scared. Fang was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. Iggy's heart began to thump a little harder, maybe he had gone too far. He didn't want Fang to kill him, he was too young and pretty to die!

"Dylan is the reason she's dead. So don't _ever_ think that again. Dylan's a weasel, and nothing more." And with that, he shoved Iggy out of the way and stormed down the hallway. The flock stared, open-mouthed, at Iggy for even daring to say that. But they had all been thinking it too. If Fang kept acting like he was hunky dory, and plastered on a fake wall, it would hurt the flock. If he had too much bottled up emotions, it could get him or one of the flock hurt. And none of them would let that happen after the last time.

* * *

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway sparked up everyone, and made the flock's insides churn. What if it was a false alarm, it would make it seem like Ella just died all over again. Even though Ella wasn't officially a member of the flock, she was close enough that all of the flock loved her like family. And Iggy—well, he had really strong feelings for Ella that weren't family-like. In simplified terms.

The flock's senses were on hyper alert and they tensed even further as the key twisted into the lock. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Until the door twisted open and revealed Jeb carrying a lithe figure in his arms. Iggy almost didn't recognize the girl, but he was able to. Her inky black hair hung messily. Her Hispanic skin looked too pale, and she was unconscious. She was so skinny that her ribs stuck out slightly, unlike the healthy skinny that she used to be. Bruises coated her skin, along with other various injuries. Ella had definitely gone through hell, but why?

"Why is she unconscious? What happened to her? ZOMG, look at all of those bruises and look at how skinny she is! Who did this to her and how did she get away from them?" Nudge began to rant, but she stopped herself at the look of Dr. Martinez.

"She hardly even recognized her mother and I. I believe that her mind is trying to recover from post-traumatic stress, and whatever happened to her was too much to bear. She's only a shadow of her former self, she panicked when her mother touched her shoulder," Jeb explained, and it was now that the flock noticed the black eye forming on Dr. M's face.

"How do we get her back to normal?" Iggy asked, starting to feel his hopes being crushed, just like he had feared.

"That's the problem. She's damaged. It could take years to rehabilitate her, and even then she would be forced to live in a mental institution for the rest of her life. We had to sedate her just to get her to come with us." Jeb replied. Doctor Martinez had sat down on the couch and closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I can fix her." Regan spoke up. The flock turned to face her, suspicious looks plastered on each of their faces.

"How?" Angel asked, in a way that made it seem that she would never gain her innocence back.

"I can heal people. By taking energy. It's like a transfer of energy, the donor would only be exhausted normally. But in some extreme cases…" Regan trailed off at all of the attention that she was getting.

"How can we trust you?" Fang asked, leaning against the wall.

"Because if I wanted to hurt any of you I would have done it already. And I'm Ella's only hope." She retorted. The flock glanced towards Doctor Martinez. It was her call. After a few minutes, she finally said, "Do it. But if you hurt her, not only will these kids hurt you, but _I_ will make sure you wished that you were never born."

Regan gulped slightly, but nodded. "I—I um—need a donor."

Iggy stuck his arm out immediately and she nodded. She grasped Iggy's wrist tightly, "This may hurt a little. But no matter what, don't break the hold." Iggy nodded, and Regan quickly grabbed Ella's wrist. Iggy gasped as the pain coursed through him like lightning. He couldn't even breathe. _It's for Ella_, he reminded himself.

* * *

**Anika: Yes, I know, why is Fang being a (Insert mean insult here)? Well It's Fang's P.O.V next chapter, that is if we get at least five reviews.**

**Questions: **

**1) What is the most traumatic childhood experience you've had?**

**2) What is your favorite band/Singer? Ex: Anika: Justin Bieber. Aj: Three Days Grace.**

**Aj: The dress. It still burnssss! At least I got the new Percy Jackson book.-Aj.**


	12. Part 1: Chapter 11

**Aj: Fall break! Woop! Woop! Haha, you suckers are still in school!**

**Anika: And this is why so many people want to kill you.**

Fang was ready to pounce on Regan after seeing the obvious pain that Iggy was in. Sweat had begun to run down Iggy's already too pale face, and his eyes were flickering. Every now and then Iggy would grunt, but showed no other sign of pain. All of the flock were tough, and Iggy could take pain easy, but for how long? '_It's like a transfer of energy, the donor would only be exhausted normally. But in some extreme cases…'_ How often did people become an extreme case?

Iggy's legs were shaking, but the flock were beginning to see Ella stirring. Regan's eyes were scrunched up in concentration and sweat was on her forehead, but it was nothing compared to how Iggy looked. Ella's body jerked and her eyes flickered open for a millisecond, but Regan had not let go yet. Ella tried jerking her wrist away, making Regan realize that the transfer was complete. She released Iggy and Ella's wrists quickly, her eyes bloodshot. Iggy's legs crumpled underneath him, and it took Fang and Nudge holding Iggy to keep him upright.

Iggy's eyes were shut and his body was limp, making his weight nearly crush Nudge despite Fang trying to support his body weight. The two were able to lay Iggy down on the couch before they turned to see the results of Regan's power. Questions danced through their minds, some pessimistic and some optimistic. No matter what, there was no turning back now. Doctor Martinez was stroking Ella's hair motherly, with Ella's head on her lap. Ella's hair hung down from the couch in tendrils. Her skin contrasted with Doctor Martinez's despite having been the same ethnicity from how pale Ella had become.

Ella's eye flickered once again, and the flock braced themselves as Ella started to come to, for her to be the same paranoid vegetable that she had come as. The anticipation seemed to rip everyone in the room apart, except for Iggy who was still unconscious on the coffee brown leather couch. Her eyes opened and her chocolate brown eyes were visible. She sat up confused, but otherwise perfectly sane. Dr. M hugged her tightly and Ella hugged back just as tightly. Tears of joy starting to stream down her dirty face. Regan had a _'You're welcome'_ look on her face that was a mix between a smirk and a smile. Ella then turned to face the rest of the flock, while Jeb looked ready to pounce Ella for information.

Something seemed to spark in Ella's senses as she looked at the five members of the flock individually.

"Hi Ella. We missed you." Nudge said to break the silence, her voice quiet. Ella seemed to silently be replaying events and memories mentally. The flock patiently waited for her to finish, slightly afraid she would go back to her insane state, but she turned back to the flock, her eyes fully focused, but solemn.

"You don't know, do you?" She asked them, sounding like she came out of a horror movie.

"Know what?" Fang asked, speaking the question the entire flock, minus Iggy, was wondering.

"You don't know about Max," Ella answered, "You don't know she's alive, do you?"

And of course it was then that Iggy began to snore.

* * *

The rest of the flock thought that Fang was asleep, but he didn't think he would ever be able to fall asleep ever again. Not until he found Max that is. His chest ached from the guilt that she had been being tortured this entire time while the flock had been getting three square meals a day, cozy beds, and the satisfaction of no needles entering their bodies.

When he had thought Max had died, his insides were screaming out in pain. He couldn't even breathe by the force of the pain, just after he had gotten her back. It was like there was a sumo wrestler sitting on his chest and no amount of pain would be equal to what he was feeling. He had felt completely useless, why had he not been able to save her? They had gone through so much together, and then she had just been gone. There was no warning or anything. One moment she was there; and the next moment she had been dead.

Fang had constantly hid all of the pain and rage he had been feeling to be strong for the flock. Someone had to be strong for all of them. And unfortunately that meant it had to be him no matter how much he wanted to break down at the moment and act like a normal person would to the death of someone they loved. He had spent a full week perfecting his already impressive mask, and it didn't help that Iggy had become even nosier when he had gotten his sight back. If that was even possible.

But she truly was invincible, she had survived the explosion. Fang didn't know how it was possible that Max was alive, but he didn't care as long as she was. The next day the flock would begin planning the rescue operation, and once they got Max back he would permanently weld her to his side so she couldn't charge off and get herself killed again. As happy as Fang was that Max was alive, he was scared for her at the same time. Even though he would never admit it.

What if she was as broken as Ella from being tortured by Grey. They had barely survived one day at Grey's torture house, how was she dealing with being there for over a month. Fang still had an uneasy feeling about Regan, even though the rest of the flock were beginning to warm up to her after she helped Ella. He knew that there was something way off about her, but she was useful. Especially if Max ended up like Ella had when she had come. Or worse, one of Grey's brainwashed zombies who put Grey above their own lives.

He couldn't stand to see if Max truly was like that. She wasn't Max if she was broken. Maximum Ride is strong, courageous, headstrong, stubborn, and a leader. If she was a zombie, then she may as well be her clone until he got her back. And if anything like that did happen, he _would_ get her back.

**2:34 am**. How was Fang supposed to be able to get to sleep when he knew that Max was being tortured probably at the very second. Ella had told them everything she knew, and judging by where she was found, the base that Max was being held at was Death Valley. It was like Deja Vu from all of their _happy_ times there. From when they were all being used like lab rats, to when Angel was kidnapped, to when they were captured again and saw Jeb with _them_, etc. It was a wonder that they didn't send their Christmas cards from there. Fang sat up in his black bed to stare at his grey walls. _I don't know why everybody thinks I'm emo_, Fang thought while looking at his _cheery_ color selection. Fang hopped off of the bed and put some jeans on. He knew exactly where he needed to go.

Just in case he got back later than he planned, Fang quickly scrawled a note onto a piece of blank paper lying around with a dull pencil. Then he happily jumped out of his window. He unfurled his wings ten feet above the ground, and Max wasn't joking when she had said it hurt. His fifteen feet wingspan of raven black feathers made him give a half smile at the familiar sight. If you ask any mutant bird kid, flying is the best thing in the world. People everywhere try to find ways to imitate it, but they'll never be able to.

The light breeze ruffled his black hair slightly, but not enough to make his eyes burn from the force of the wind. The adrenaline that had been kept inside of him built until he felt like he was going to burst from the pure exhilaration. He was flying as fast as he could, and the cool of the March night raised Goosebumps on his arms. Especially with him just wearing a baggy faded black t-shirt that had a few small holes near the hemline.

The world always seemed so much smaller and simpler when he was able to fly. And yet, this time the effects of flying seemed to do the exact opposite for him. The world seemed so much more big and so much more complicated that it made Fang's brain hurt. What was Grey's plan by pretending that Max and Ella were dead? Not that Fang was complaining in the least bit about them being alive, but none of their villains would do something as big as keeping them alive, especially Max, without some kind of plan. And the longer they didn't know the plan, the harder it would be to defeat Grey.

Fang finally saw his destination ahead and sped towards it. The lake glistened in the moonlight below him, but he wasn't interested in the lake. He was interested in the cave that had a special value for every one of the flock. They all knew it as the hawks cave. It was where they had reunited with each other to save Angel, learned how to fly better, and where Fang had told Max to meet him in twenty years, in what actually felt like twenty years ago.

Tomorrow was the day that they would plan to get Max out and to prepare for the rescue mission. But for now, Fang watched the hawks soaring gracefully without a worry in the world. Fang envied them, he had way too much to worry about for a fifteen year old. And he couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong; very wrong.

**Aj: Foreshadowing; always a bad sign in my stories. Mwahahaha!**

**Anika: What did I tell you about your evil torture addiction?**

**Questions: **

**1) What is your favorite show?**

**2) What is your favorite movie genre? **

**Aj: I finished the Son of Neptune a few days ago and the plot line and foreshadowing was great. And Hazel was a lot better of a female character then some others, _cough Annabeth/Piper cough,_ but Frank seemed to be bordering on too special and the romances seemed to easy and predictable. But other than that, it was a lot better than The Lost Hero.-Aj.**


	13. Part 1: Chapter 12

**Aj: I have an excuse! I have an excuse! Don't kill me!**

**Anika: I wouldn't be against killing you.**

**Aj: Meaner. Anyways, our mom was in the hospital, while our dad was on a business trip, so we ended up getting sent to our friends' houses while our mom was still in the hospital. And we had no internet. Do I pass for the excuse?**

* * *

I felt the claws starting to protrude into my already bruised and scraped arms as the erasers made sure I wouldn't try and escape. And to them it must've meant to cut off my circulation. Grey was standing in front of me with a victorious gleam in his blue eyes. Max 2 and Omega had both been sent to solitary cages in different rooms, but apparently Grey had wanted to speak with the leader of our semi-failed escape attempt. I.E.=Moi. The only consolation in our loss was that Ella had managed to escape from this living hell. And now that I wasn't focused on getting Ella out of here, I could really start to deliver the type of hell that only Maximum Ride can cause.

Grey was wearing a brand new grey Italian silk suit and shiny black shoes to match. And it looked like he had stuck his bald head into a bowling ball shiner. He was wearing a diamond studded gold watch to top it off. He looked like Mr. Monopoly, only without the funny hat.

"Well Maximum," He greeted smugly, "Have you finally decided to give in?" I responded by politely spitting in his face. It hit just to the right of his eyeball. _I need to work on my aim_, I noted, while also noticing the scowl planted on hi features. It really made a teenage-genetic-avian-hybrid-girl feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'll take that as a no," He growled, as one particularly feeble looking greycoat—Grey's equivalent of a whitecoat—raced with a washcloth to wipe the spit off of his face. I smirked contentedly as Grey's fist were clenched tightly so that his knuckles were white. He surprised my by his scowl turning into a smile as a chubby female greycoat handed him a manilla folder once the spit had been wiped off. He turned on his heel and walked away, but the erasers holding me dragged me in the direction that Grey had paced in. They were just like every other zombie of his.

"I have the reports from my spy that I have for your flock." Mt muscles locked, and it was only partly from lack of circulation. Someone in the flock—my flock—was a traitor? My mind flashed to Angel when she was brainwashed, but I shook the thought out of my head as quickly as it had come. I hate my overactive imagination. He looked satisfied enough by the expression on my face and continued, "Apparently your flock just recently found out about you being alive. They are, as we speak, forming a rescue operation."

His back was still facing me. I held my breath, waiting to find out how he was going to stop them and crush my hopes, yet again.

"And I must say it's about time!" He exclaimed, surprising me and even the other various greycoats in the room. The erasers were the only ones who remain impassive, like the good little brainwashed zombies that they were. He had now turned to face me and he grabbled my chin, forcing me to look at him and whispered sardonically, "You're the bait. I need the rest of your flock to complete my plan, and the best way to get them here was _you_. Their _invincible_ leader that they would all die for in a heartbeat."

It all hit me like ten semi trucks to the gut, and the head, my legs, and basically every limb and anatomy piece that makes me—well, me. The flock would be stuck in this hell hole too, and it would be all my fault. They would be tortured just as brutally, and it was all my fault that Grey would get all of the pawns that he needed to complete some plan of his that I just _knew_ wouldn't end well for us. I was supposed to be the one to stop it, and save my flock at the same time. But here I was, not even able to do one, let alone both. The very least I could do was keep myself alive; and considering recent events, that wasn't going too well either.

"Why them Grey? I thought you didn't need the flock/ Leave them alone, and if you so much as touch them, I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully." I threatened venomously. He glanced at the two erasers, the bloody gauze on my thigh, my bruises and scrapes, the gash above my left eye, and all of my other various injuries mockingly before he said, "I'd like to see that."

My left eye twitched out of irritation. It missed the good old days when just my glare alone would send the wacky scientists' running for the hills screaming. Or when my charming personality made them attempt to kill me. Somehow Grey, on the other hand, seemed to be immune, and he was even able to dish it all back. There was only one other person who had ever to do that. And he thought that I had been dead for the past month and a half, and left me twice.

But I still missed him like crazy.

"Let her go, I want to show her something." The erasers obliged, but their hulklike physique made it perfectly clear that I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He turned his back to me and motioned for me to follow him as he began to walk forwards. The erasers growled at me and stepped so close that their forms were pressing against me intimidatingly. I begrudgingly followed him as he stepped to the side of a surprisingly plain looking mirror. I stepped in front of the mirror and recoiled when I saw Eraser Max, nearly yelping.

"Do you want to know why you see yourself as an eraser in the mirror? It's because you are so much like how an eraser used to be. You are rash and impulsive, and who could forget your temper. But you also have incredible strength. The erasers were modified to be like _you_, Maximum. And now it's time for _you_ to be like the erasers'." I tore my gaze away from the mirror and looked at the brain dead zombified erasers that were the only ones of their kind left in existence. I backed away defensively and snarled at Grey. "Never! I won't ever be one of your zombies!"

I threw a round house kick at him, but he caught it and flipped me onto the ground.

"You see? Impulsive. That's what got you killed the first time." I pushed myself up from the ground and slid my leg to knock forcefully into his kneecaps. He stumbled and it was enough for me to be able to punch his jaw. He spat out blood onto his onyx linoleum floor and sent a quick punch to my gut, causing me to stumble back a few steps. He took this as a chance to stand up. And then he shocked me by unfurling eighteen foot pure black wings. We had suspected that he had wings when we were escaping his torture tower, but there was smoke everywhere so we couldn't have been positive. But there was no smoke now, and it was pretty hard to miss the huge wings attached to him.

"You see Maximum, you can't beat me. I'm just like you are, only more advanced." He taunted.

"You seem too cocky for your own good." I retorted before sending a snap kick to his…Achilles heel. He quickly countered it before my foot reached it's target by sending a snap kick to my leg that I was being supported on, making me lose my balance and hit my forehead on a marble countertop that had surgical tools scattered on it. I gently grazed my temple and felt the sticky wetness of my crimson blood. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt collar and roughly yanked my hair back to show a bony, anorexic looking, female greycoat my wound. The greycoat scowled at me as she looked at the wound distastefully. I decided that I wasn't done fighting yet, despite how dizzy I felt at the moment.

I twisted out of their grips and kneed Grey in a place I knew would leave a mark. He fell to the ground in pain and the greycoat was too surprised that I actually resisted to stop me. Spots were clouding my vision so much that as I was scrambling over various objects to try and put distance between me and all mad scientists or freak shows, that I nearly tripped and fell to the ground around seven times. The room seemed to be spinning but I kept on charging to who knows where. I just wanted to leave, even though the little sense that I was able to make with my concussion even knew that I would never escape in this condition. Finally, something made my foot slide from under me and I crashed to the ground, at the erasers' mercy.

As they tackled me, I managed to look at what had tripped me. It was the manila folder that Grey had dropped when we had begun to fight. In the process of my fall, it had opened to a few pages in where a birth certificate was located. As I looked at it, it was the first time that I wished that I didn't have raptor vision that allowed me to see the print. The birth certificate was Fang's. I only knew from the description of genetics and the birth date. That wasn't what chilled my blood, making me a Maxscicle.

It was the names of his parents.

**Name of Mother: Katrina Marie Harkins**

**Name of Father: Robert Keene Grey**

It couldn't be true. It had to be a lie or some sick joke to attempt to break me. Grey walked over to the folder and picked it up, smiling happily that I had seen the certificate. My face was smushed against the floor with erasers crushing my limbs against the ground painfully. My chest felt heavy and I was struggling to breath as Grey crouched down to look me in the eye.

"Yes, Maximum. It's real. The reason I took an interest in your little boyfriend is because he is my son." Now I _really _couldn't breathe. Fang had been so upset when we were staying at Anne's house and we hadn't found his parents even though he refused to show it. How would he react to the fact that his father's an evil psycho who tortured the flock, killed me, and wants all of us to be pawns in his little game. That is, if he found out before he killed us.

"Take her to isolation for healing before our guests arrive. I don't want her to be able to escape or even to think until I'm ready." Grey ordered the erasers. They lifted me up from the ground harshly and dragged me away, my toes scraping the floor. My eyes were drooping, even though I knew it was a bad idea with my possible concussion. I was barely able to keep track of the twists and turns and escape possibilities as my mind became more foggy by the second. Finally, the seemingly head eraser opened a door and I was brought into it. I managed to look up just in time to see a sole isolation tank in the room with wires and plugs all around it.

"No!" I tried struggling and kicking as hard as I could to keep from going back into the isolation tank, which I still have occasional nightmares about. It was no use though, in my state. The erasers restrained me and opened the lid. They didn't bother to give me a breathing tube, seeing as I could breathe underwater, making their job of stuffing me inside the cramped tank that much easier. Before I knew it, I was tossed inside and the lid was closed and the click of a lock sealed me in everlasting darkness. I tried to think of bright images and things to keep me sane and be able to break out of this tin can of evil, but I had been o the verge of passing out even without being sealed in nothingness. I saw Fang's face, then a flashed image of the birth certificate and then I felt nothing, saw nothing, and was nothing.

* * *

**Aj: Don't know how many of you saw it coming, considering how often I foreshadowed it, but if you did, clap yourself on the back right about now. I said do it, minions!**

**Anika: Did you forget to take your spazz pills again? Anyways, Question time!**

**A) What do you think we can improve on in our stories to make our writing better?**

**B)(No, Aj, this question is stupid! Fine.) What is better, fluffy rabid bunnies or dancing hippos...with funny hats on?**

**Really, Aj? Really!-Anika.**


	14. Part 1: Chapter 13

**Anika: Hello there, your good pal Anika, the sane one, here. Honestly, the last time I saw Aj, she was ranting on about Dylan being stupid and Maya being a waste of space and James going off his rockers. Then she grabbed a plane ticket to Florida and all of her weapons, medi****e****val, modern, explosives, handheld, crossbows, etc. Oh boy...**

* * *

Fighting isn't something you can truly prepare for. Sure, you can practice, get stronger, and learn more moves, but you can never truly predict what will happen. When fighting, you don't think about moves to make next, all logic leaves your brain and your instincts kick in and adrenaline rushes to your brain. It's a feeling like no other, but it's one of the most unpredictable things a person can do. When going up against someone as equally strong as you, you have to hope to be quick enough to get punches in and block attacks—or else you're dead.

I wasn't exactly a stranger to fighting, in fact, the flock had always joked around that I was the most aggressive out of all of them—added together…and then multiplied. Deep down we all loved each other, very deep down. Images flashed in my head as vividly as an Imax movie, as if I had never lived my life, that it was just a movie that I had seen. _If only it really was a movie_, I thought somberly. Maybe then I wouldn't feel like screaming at the top of my lungs until my windpipes shattered. Maybe if my life were just a movie, I wouldn't feel like everyone is turning against me that I care about the most. Although my life is so unlucky that somehow, one way or another, I would get screwed over in the long run.

_It's time, Maximum You need to save the world._ If I could have felt anything, I would have frozen. If it had said that to me a few months ago, I would have called it my annoying, bossy, voice that I couldn't find the receipt for. Now, however, I knew who the voice actually was, and to say I was pissed at the outcome would be an understatement bigger than Godzilla. My voice, who I had occasionally listened to when I wasn't busy arguing with it in that adorable—yes, adorable, do not question me— way of mine. But now, I knew my voice was actually my new arch nemesis, Grey. He was the man responsible for me dying. If it weren't for Dylan, I would be six feet under right now. And if that wasn't enough, Grey just so happened to be my ex-boyfriend's daddy.

_Stay out of my head! _I yelled back mentally, trying to put as much force into it as I possibly could.

_You can't ignore me, or the world, Maximum._

More memories flashed through my mind of every time I had been told—ordered—to save the world. Apparently free will and choices were foreign concepts to every white coat, every enemy, and every one who thought they could tell me what to do. Right now, I was sick of it. I had given everything, I had been through things that would give full grown adults nightmares horrible enough to send them to the psych ward, I had barely saved Fang from dying, I was kicked out of my own flock, and I had died myself. And yet I was still being told that I had to save the freaking world that has done nothing for me except screw me over.

And now I was being told to save the world from a psycho who wanted to _destroy_ the world. I don't _freaking_ think so. Call me selfish, but why me? Why had it always been me to have to save the world when I had the least powers out of the entire flock? How was I supposed to save the world when I couldn't even make a decent macaroni and cheese? From a mix; where I only had to add water and boil it.

_Don't try to deny your destiny, Maximum. Think, of the world at stake._

All right, that put Grey as Number One Point Five on my hate list (Jeb was still number one). And yes, I have an entire list.

_"Let them blow up the world, and global-warm it, and pollute it. You and me and the others will be holed up somewhere, safe. We'll come back out when they're all gone, done playing their games of world domination."_

"_That's a great plan. Of course, by then we won't be able to go outside because we'll get fried by the lack of the ozone layer. We'll be living at the bottom of the food chain because everything with flavor will be full of mercury or radiation or something! And there won't be any TV or cable because all the people will be dead! So our only entertainment will be Gazzy singing the constipation song! And there won't be amusement parks and museums and zoos and libraries and cute shoes! We'll be like cavemen, trying to weave clothes out of plant fibers. We'll have nothing! Nothing! All because you and the kids want to kick back in a La-Z-Boy during the most important time in history!" _

"_So maybe we should sign you up for a weaving class. Get a jump start on all those plant fibers." _

_"I HATE YOU!" _

_"NO YOU DOOOOOON'T!"_

I attempted to twitch my finger or move some part of me, but to no avail. I was just as motionless as a statue. I couldn't even open my eyes. The only movement coming from my limp body was my chest rising faintly as I breathed. I tried to build up adrenaline to force myself to move, but the adrenaline just caused me to become that much more restless. I could only focus on my flock, as per usual. I couldn't let them be subjected to this torment when I'm still here to stop it. _Listen __to __me,__that __isolation __tank __is __designed __to __be __locked __for __as __long __as __I __have __a __connection __to __you.__There __is __no __way __out __of __it.__And __your __flock __should __be __here __any __second __now._ He may have meant to say that to discourage me, but that gave me more hope than I have had in a while. I had been able to block out Angel occasionally from my mind, and although Grey was stronger than Angel, I was still me. I could block him out.

_"You're gonna' fall now," I heard Angel say in a normal voice. I swung my head to see Angel gravely watching an Eraser who looked confused, paralyzed. Angel shifted her gaze to the water below. Fear entered the Eraser's eyes, and his wings folded. He dropped like a rock. _

_"You're getting scary, you know that?" I said to Angel, not really kidding. I mean, making an Eraser drop right out of the sky just by telling him to - jeez."_

All of my previous brain attacks came to mind. If it had been that painful for me for him to be able to communicate with me, then it would probably be even more painful to block him out. But it would be worth it to get out of this tin can of death. I braced myself and began to block my mind. In all truth, I had no idea how I would block my mind from him, just that I had to find someway to do it. I began to feel slight pressure on my brain, but I didn't know if it was working or getting worse.

_I __bolted __up __the __stairs __as __Dylan __chased __after __me __and __was __about __to __run __out __the __door __and __fly __when __I __crumpled __and __my __brain __most __likely __splattered __across __the __walls. __I __held __my __head __and __faintly __felt __a __hand __shaking __me __and __heard __footsteps __slamming __on __the __wooden __steps __from __the __basement._

And what if, like my first guess, the voice was connected to the chip. I mentally grimaced at the fact that after everything I had gone through to get the stupid piece of junk out of my arm, that it had just been a decoy. A wave of hurt hit my chest at the fact that Grey had been able to figure out everything about us—our whereabouts and our weaknesses—because of me. If I had realized that the chip was still in sooner, maybe this whole thing could've been avoided. Maybe I would be with the flock and my mom and Ella right now joking around and messing with each other. _Maybe_ was the key word though.

"_Look __where __you__'__re __cutting!__" __Fang __snapped.__ "__You__'__re __going __to __bleed __to __death,__you _idiot_!__" __He __threw __my __hand __down __and __took __off __his __backpack. __In __the __next __moment __he __was __dumping __antiseptic __into __my __wound, __making __me __wince._

_Nudge lowered herself to the sand next to me. "Max," she said, her eyes huge, "what were you doing?" She sounded horrified, shocked. _

"_I wanted to get the chip out," I whispered._

"_Well, __forget __it!__" __Fang __shouted __angrily,__now __starting __to __bandage __my __arm.__ "__The __chip __stays __in.__You __don__'__t __get __off __that __easy! _You _die __when _we _die!__"_

Alarms were now blaring loud enough for even me to hear them inside a five ton metal box running on wires, tubes, and a tank full of chemicalized water.I needed to get out of here to help the flock; _now._ I could at least block Grey out long enough to get out of this place. I let my breathing decrease slightly, I knew how to cut the connection out now. Now, my breathing had ceased completely. I had made sure my gills weren't processing the water into my lungs. I was going to drown myself. I noticed that I hadn't heard anything from Grey in a while, meaning he must be busy trying to subdue the flock. Making my time limit that much shorter. My lungs burned and I was tempted to just breathe in to stop it, but I kept my mind focused on my flock. I _had _to save them.

My vision was dotted and I was losing consciousness. _Do not breathe in Max_, I lectured myself. I struggled for around ten seconds before I began to kick outwards from the anguish. If I wasn't currently suffocating at the moment, I would've smiled at being able to finally move. I tested my arms to see if they worked and was relieved to find out that—despite them being numb—they were fully functional. I pushed and kicked the lid covering me with all of my strength, which wasn't much considering I was about to pass out from air loss. I felt myself fading away as my limbs dropped with a splash at about the same moment the lid of the tank popped open with a _Star Wars_ like, whoosh.

I burst from the tank and gasped for the precious air. My hands grasped my chest as it began to expand again and I laughed throatily in relief. I knew that Grey wouldn't be cut off for much longer so I hopped out of the tank. My feet fell from underneath me at impact, but I expected no less. If the room I was in wasn't pitch black I would probably start writhing from the light. So I just sat there on my butt, thankful for the air that was regularly moving in and out of my lungs.

My relief didn't last for long as the alarms were now just that much louder reminding me of why I had been that much more desperate to get out of the tank. My flock needed me. I gently tried to get to my feet and, albeit stumbling, was able to make my way to the door. I threw it open and blinked rapidly at the blaring light that I wasn't used to. I stood in the doorway for around three seconds before once again trying to find the flock. I tried to blend in as much as a soaking wet mutant bird kid could in a hallway swarming with erasers that looked like they were on steroids and pristine mutant bird kids with completely blank expressions on their faces.

My worries were for nothing however, as I saw that none of the mutants even spared a glance at me. I may just be sensitive, but I would have liked at least one mutant to rush me like a big threat. I made me feel _so_ unimportant, despite working to my advantage. They were most likely ordered to head to where the flock was, and since I had no clue as to where the flock was, I did what most teenage girls my age do, I followed the crowd.

Nobody glanced at me as I merged into the crowd of about fifty people and mimicked their movements. It was strangely creepy how good I was at playing brainwashed zombie. I guess I had been here long enough to pick up the moves. I glanced around at the bird kids that happened to be in this group and felt a pang hit me as I saw Omega just like them. Sure, I still hated the guys guts after Germany, but he had been on my side for just a moment. It made me wonder what had happened to Max 2.

After a few more twists and turns, the groups suddenly halted. I stood curiously, seeing as there was absolutely nothing in this hallway. I had my question answered when every mutant turned so that there was me against fifty. I was in the center of a mutant donut, and I didn't like it one bit. Then they all spoke at once, "Max?"

My face scrunched up in surprise. "Umm…hi." I decided to answer, slightly paranoid.

"You're alive!" They all squealed. I didn't know whether to smile or wince.

"Angel?" They all nodded, perfectly in sync. Angel sure went all out to mind control fifty genetically engineered mutants. Angel wasn't that powerful. Granted I had been MIA the past few weeks, but no one would advance that quickly with their powers, even Angel. I did what a sensible mutant would do, I ran, attempting to listen for any signs of noise while doing so.

I didn't have to for long as I rounded a corner and was grabbed by strong arms with claws. Three guesses as to what my kidnapper was. I struggled and kicked, but I was still too weak from the tank to inflict too much damage. I was brought around another hallway when I came face to face with the flock and Grey. My breathing froze as I took their appearances in. They undoubtedly looked much better than I did, and they seemed to be taking my appearance in as well. My eyes wanted to lock on Fang, but there was something in me stopping me. It may have been the fact that Grey was his father. I sensed that he noticed by his eyes boring holes into the back of my head. Grey stepped forward after a few seconds of us reminiscing one another and said gleefully, "Hello, Maximum, I was wondering when you'd join us."

* * *

**Anika: This would've been up a lot earlier, but fanfiction was being mean, so I hope the length made up for their meanness. And on another note, we NEED more reviews or there will be less updates. We need at least 5 reviews per chapter, so, as Aj would so politely say, REVIEW OR DIE!**

**What do you want to happen next? -Anika.**


	15. Part 2: Chapter 14

**Aj: They're already starting to force us to pick what we want to be when we grow up. I know most of my beloved readers would guess that I would choose writing, but no. I would do that on the side of something else just in my spare time. I want to do something else for a living though.**

**Anika: There's never going to be an _Aj's 11_! **

**Aj: How about an Aj's 12? Or what about Aj's 13?**

**Part two—We will fall—As the World Falls.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You don't need to keep escaping, you know. I gave you a perfectly reasonable option—"_

_"Save your breath!" I snarled, disgusted at every thing about him. "I would never betray my flock! I would never become one of your zombies! It's about time that you learned exactly how stubborn I am."_

_Grey was tired of fooling around. Angel came to her senses and left him. He gave all of us one more chance, but the clones. Flat out killed them. The flock all refused, but me. I chose the winning side and you failed everyone on the wrong side and caused all of this. You refused to join Grey and others' suffered._

"In the case of Maximum dying, there were back ups made, but no one is sure which will save the world."

"Oh, I have no intention of saving the world. But the person, who saves the world, will be in charge of the world. And if they're working for me—then I rule the world."

Grey stepped forward after a few seconds of us reminiscing one another and said gleefully, "Hello, Maximum, I was wondering when you'd join us."

* * *

We didn't have time to skip through meadows in slow motion towards each other. We were all captured and there was no way out. And we would be tortured brutally and they would attempt to break each and every one of us by using us against each other. But what was even worse was that Grey was going to spend who knows long gloating. Somebody kill me right now!

"It's been a while since you six saw each other, hasn't it? Tell me, how is your pet malamute?" He glanced cockily between us. My eyebrows raised as the flock looked down and tensed. What had happened to Akila while I had been gone? Grey turned towards me and subtly glanced at Fang so that I would be the only one who noticed. Now that they were both in front of me, I noticed their resemblances. The only thing different was that Grey had blue eyes, not obsidian. That and Fang was the champ at masking emotions while Grey showed his emotions easily.

Angel's head turned towards me and her brilliant blue eyes showed shock. I hadn't noticed, but Angel had been busy absorbing every bit of hell that I had gone through in the past who knows how long. Before she could say anything though, Grey got a devilish smirk idea and turned towards Fang.

"The temporary leader. I've been waiting to meet you for so long." Fang's face was completely impassive, and I involuntarily winced as I realized Grey wasn't going to tell Fang. He was going to force me to tell Fang that his father is a soulless, megalomaniac, sickening, scientist that wouldn't have so much as a bad feeling if he murdered us. Grey looked behind Fang and I followed his gaze to see a girl I didn't recognize whose eyes never left Fang. I had a sickening feeling in my gut.

Who was she and why was she with the flock? Was she the traitor and the flock just didn't know yet. Or was she the unthinkable. Was she my replacement? Did they not care about me and easily replaced me just like that? Did they only come here to get me out because they felt they had to like I couldn't take care of myself? I shook those thoughts from my head, although I still wanted to know who she was and what she was doing with my flock.

"Regan, am I right? You escaped from my lab a few weeks ago, just before Maximum was sent in." Grey addressed her stiffly. Regan?

_"Fang had a perfect other half too. Her name was Regan. She was funny, optimistic, and caring for everyone. You know, the things that Fang isn't. Then, Dr. Gunther Hagen wanted to get rid of Fang because he wanted me to be with you. So he saw no use for her. He tried to make me kill her. I refused though. So Dr. Gunther Hagen tortured me for two months. I cracked and set up a bomb. It exploded and she lost too much blood. She died and it was all my fault." He explained, tears streaming down his face._

_"You loved her didn't you." I stated. He nodded and I truly felt sorry for him._

My mind screamed in protest as I remembered what Dylan had told me. It was Regan, the Regan that Dylan had betrayed the flock so that Grey would bring her back to life. I had warned Dylan that she would come back different; that Regan would be on Grey's side and take orders from him like all of his other zombies. And I was still positive that I was right. Regan was the traitor, not one of my flock.

"So how did you convince her to be your spy, Grey? Torture, or your normal brainwashing." I piped up snarkily. Grey turned to face me while the flock looked at Regan skeptically.

"Why would you believe she is my spy? Is it because of jealousy?" He attempted to anger me. He succeeded, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"No, because if any body would have escaped from this hell hole, it would've been me." I retorted.

"Your escape plans have been clever, but your chip allows me to know your thoughts until your heart stops beating. Very clever way of getting out of the sensorary deprivatory tank, by the way." He smirked as I snarled at the mention of the chip that was still embedded in my arm. The flock's wide eyes snapped towards me at the memory of me trying to get my chip out that time on the beach. They knew it could just as easily happen again if it meant getting out of here. Getting my chip out was the one escape attempt I hadn't tried because of my promise. I had always figured cutting the chip out was the last resort and I could just get my mom to remove it once I escaped. Now that my flock was on the line how many options did I have though?

"That is all take them to their cells to rest up before they are needed."

* * *

The flock was together again. And as long as we had that nothing could hurt us, right? Wrong. Bullets could hurt us, sharp pointy things could hurt us, and practically everything in existence could hurt us. And the flock was six times as vulnerable when we were together. But we were also six times as strong.

I couldn't stop looking at them through the bars of our cells individually—well, except for one of them. I couldn't look Fang in the eye right now, even though his gaze had never left me. Grey had put us in individual cells, but we were close enough to one another to be slightly comforted. I leaned against the side wall of my closet shaped cell. I couldn't help discreetly fingering my scars on my arm where my chip was. Grey was dangling it in front of the flock and me for more mental torture. And I hated to admit that it was working.

We were in a rectangular room to ourselves where we were packed close together in three of the walls, and one just had the door where Grey would undoubtedly enter to boast about how he was going to torture us next. He talked almost as much as Nudge. If it wasn't for the resemblances between Fang and him, I would have denied that Fang was spawned from the devil. Instinctively, my eyes flickered to Fang to see nobody in his cell. For a moment I began to panic thinking Grey had somehow taken him when I wasn't looking. But I knew that was impossible, meaning there was only one other explanation.

"Fang, you're invisible." I stated, rolling my eyes as he waved his arm to be seen again. The smirk on his face was irritating me because of who else had the same smirk so I quickly turned my attention to Nudge, who was picking at the mud stuck to the bottom of her converse. Would it always be like this now? Would I always think of the man who had tortured me for the past who knows how long when I looked at Fang now? Some part of me knew that it would stop when I told Fang, but how could I?

"Nudge, are you feeling alright? I haven't heard your motor mouth yet?" I asked to attempt to break the infuriating silence.

"Like you can talk about appearances, Max. Somebody blind me now so I don't have to look at _that_ horror creature." Iggy teased, gesturing to my appearance. I didn't think I looked that bad. Something in my head clicked just then and my head spun towards him so fast that I might have given myself whiplash.

"You can see!" I exclaimed beaming for the first time since I arrived. Iggy nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"Thanks, by the way." He didn't have to finish for me to know that he meant getting his eyesight from Gunther-Hagen's now destroyed lab. A few more seconds of silence passes before Nudge looked towards me and opened her mouth after taking a deep breath. A rant was coming on. While normally I would have already began to tune her out, now I wanted to savor every word.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Max we were all so worried and Iggy was right you look terrible! When I first saw you I was like, ZOMG Max! But then I saw your hair and your clothes and I felt guilty for so long because you're so pale and look at all that blood, and the stitches. What happened? If it's anything like what we went through back at the tower than I don't want to know. But I really want to know, but then you might get really uncomfortable and we might go into silence again and it really annoyed me when nobody was talking and I've missed you so much that I want to hear everything, but I don't? Does that make sense?"

I take back what I said earlier about missing her motor mouth.

"Uhh...Nudge, let's not talk about that right now," I was about to change the subject, but then I realized what she had said, "Hey, did you just insult me!" Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel snickered while Fang smirked.

"Traitors." I muttered, but with our advanced hearing they heard it as clearly as if I had spoken in a microphone. The light that had just been flickering on and off switched off and we were surrounded in complete darkness. We could still see the outlines of one another thanks to our scientifically engineered…well everything.

"Max? Do you have a plan to get us out of here yet?" Gazzy asked, his childish voice soft. My heart ached as I heard the innocence and fear in his voice that he rarely showed. They were all scared.

"'Course I do. There's always a plan." I answered, trying to comfort them by lying.

"Meaning you're going to play it be year because you have no clue." Angel confirmed, her voice sweet.

I chose to be the bigger person and not respond.

* * *

It was around three hours before the rest of the flock was asleep, except for one. Three guesses to who was still up. Yup, you guessed it, Fang. I felt his eyes on the back of my head and turned towards him as much as I could in the small cell. I tensed trying to forget and let it go without telling him the truth, but I still had to look down at my feet.

"Hey." I began, trying to find a way around the tenseness. It wasn't working so far. Okay, I admit, after who knows how long of being tortured and then finally seeing each other, _hey _wasn't exactly the romantic reunion of the year. But let's face it, I _am_ Max.

He grunted dejectedly in response. I had figured that he had noticed me avoiding him the entire time that he had seen me alive.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you." I muttered under my breath, hating the sound of the 's' word coming from my lips. His head raised slightly and if we could have fully seen each other we would've been looking into each other's eyes.

"Why have you been?" He asked, even though his tone was emotionless.

"I—I can't tell you. You don't want to know, trust me." I faltered.

"Why can't you tell me? What's so bad that you can't tell me? I thought we told each other things that were important?" He seethed, anger now lacing his words.

I hesitated, but as my jaw clenched and I heard his anger, I knew there was no way out. "It's Grey." I stated, not wanting to finish the rest. I couldn't go through with it. If it affected me so much, it would affect him that much more.

"What does he have to do with anything?" He questioned, irritated about our switched roles of speaking.

"He's your father."

* * *

**Anika: Sorry for not updating in so long. Aj and I had a teensy argument that resulted in both of our hands being fractured. We love each other deep down; very deep down.**

**Aj: She started it. Anyways, now we're going to make a deal with you my minions. Choose wisely.**

**Anika: Aj, stop talking to the computer screen in a creepy voice. The deal is if we get at least eight reviews for this chapter, once we get the eight reviews, we'll update every day for an entire week. –Anika.**


	16. Part 2: Chapter 15

**Aj: Aj here, in First Freaking Class on a plane baby! We had to fly out for holiday season and there weren't enough seats in coach so I got upgraded to first class for free while Anika is stuck with Kyle and my dad(A HUGE chatterbox. Worse than Nudge.) Next to her. Best Christmas EVER.**

* * *

Grey felt a surge of pride flow into him as Maximum told Fang that he was his son. The first part of his plan was complete because of her. She just didn't know that yet. His olive-toned finger tapped against the desk as he smugly watched the screen and saw his son's expression morph into an expression of utter loss. The only thing about Grey's plan that he had been unsure of was what his reaction would be. From his medical tests that he had retrieved back when Angel had been his apprentice, the whitecoats had put under his physical and mental reactions that he blocked out most everything. At least, he was able to when he was at his strongest.

Grey's eyes briefly flickered to one of the cameras set up on the room that his next test would take place in. There were six gurneys in that room for the participants. Two were already taken, leaving four left. Maximum's clone and Omega were unconscious on their specific gurneys. Grey had been curious in Omega from the beginning. The idea that Omega had absolutely no emotions had given Grey the initiative that he had needed to form his army. All that he needed now was the leader for his army.

He had chosen Maximum's clone for the experiment to test once and for all who was better; the copy or the original. The whitecoats' had meant well when they were attempting to pit the two girls against each other, but they hadn't been successful. They tried to see if the clone would be better by having her act exactly like a trained version of Maximum, which even though she was programmed to have the useful personality traits, would have backfired eventually. And then when she had actually been physically challenged against the original, she had been defeated because she had over thought and been controlled by rage.

He turned back to the monitor where the flock was and spotted Regan slumped in the corner of her cell pretending to be asleep. Grey zoomed in slightly and observed that the pupils of her eyes were directed towards Fang's cage. She was a piece of his puzzle as well. Dylan had been programmed to love Maximum, but over time it had become real, which wasn't supposed to happen; one of the reasons Grey had accepted his offer so willingly. Regan was the same way with Fang, except she was only programmed. Maximum and Fang combined were dangerous to his cause, but Regan with Fang would ensure that Fang would be an ally to their cause. Maximum had been correct when she realized Regan was his spy, but she didn't have any proof seeing as she had never told the flock what Dylan had informed her.

He zoomed out with his charcoal colored mouse and focused on the rising and falling chest of the youngest blonde girl who had managed to finally get to sleep. Grey had once been very interested in her, wanting to raise her as his apprentice and teach her what he knew because of their similar powers. However, she wasn't a great leader, despite all of her powers. Grey had pondered on whether to test her limits as well or just perform the standard tests on her to see if he could duplicate the powerful dna strands into whoever was the victor so he could be even more powerful, but then he had wondered whether her leadership would develop eventually overtime. He was still unsure whether or not it would be more effective to just dissect her of her powers and be rid of her.

Grey briskly stood up from his leather chair and smoothed his Italian suit out with his hands before typing in the keypad combination and leaving his observatory. Almost immediately erasers had flocked him from behind and followed him keeping perfectly in step. Grey was supposed to wait a few more days to put his plan into action, but all of the puzzle pieces fit. Grey had never been a patient man; why start now? He knew the floor plan like he knew physiology so it wasn't difficult to find his way through the halls. He reached the flocks' cell room within eight minutes and typed the pass code in rapidly. The door opened and blurry eyes turned to stare at him, automatically going into the defensive. Grey looked at each of them individually, but spent the most amount of time looking at Fang, and then Max.

Grey went deep inside of his mind and searched for the connection with Max. She had thick mind blocks on, but they were easy enough for Grey to break. _Thank you, Maximum. _Grey had gotten in the habit of not revealing too much when he was the voice, but occasionally broke that rule. But right now, he felt like getting back in that habit. _What do you mean, Grey?_ He could hear the bitterness in her voice as she responded. _Say you're goodbyes._ And then he turned around, not missing the panic in her eyes as she tried to get an answer.

Grey didn't even have to turn around before the erasers passed him and prepared to collect Fang. If he noticed this he didn't let it show. Fang had managed to put an emotionless mask back on, but Grey knew that if he got one more hit that made enough of an impact, he would break as easily as a tortilla chip. Grey stepped forward and pressed in the pin numbers. There was a different code for each room and each cell, but Grey had been able to memorize them all. Fang's knuckles were bared and he had his fighting stance in place, but the erasers were ready for him. With one hand, one of the erasers slammed his temple into the steel wall and stunned him enough to grab hold of him.

Maximum was erratic as she slammed into the bars with all of her body weight, which had decreased to an unhealthy eighty four pounds since she had refused to cooperate, trying to break the bars in some hope to rescue Fang. By now she had picked up that Grey had been waiting for her to tell Fang that he was his father so he could move further with his plan; bur she refused to accept it.

"Fang!" she screeched, just as Fang was losing consciousness, "_Fang_!"

* * *

As soon as Fang had regained consciousness Grey had him strapped to a metal table with an IV set up in his arm. There were metal cuffs on his ankles, waist, wrists, and upper arms to ensure that he wouldn't be able to move. While he was still sluggish Grey picked up another syringe and inserted it into the crook of the opposite elbow of the last one. Once the needle had entered the flesh, he detached the syringe and replaced it with a tube that lead to another IV.

Grey's calloused hands were working nimbly as he made sure that all of his preparations were ready. All Grey had to do that was left was to attach a different type of needle that resembled an EKG monitor. The top was silicon and attached to one last IV while on the bottom there was a smaller and thinner needle barely visible to the untrained eye. Grey quickly but carefully inserted the needle into his forehead over what was known as the third eye, where his temple was.

By now Fang was fully aware of his surroundings and attempting to struggle as much as he could, even though it was hopeless and he was as secure as it gets unless Grey were to put him in a full body straight jacket. Once Fang had realized that he was just wearing himself out, he stopped resisting and instead looked at his surroundings to calculate and possible escape routes. He wasn't as stubborn as Maximum, who would have continued struggling even if she was being tased for doing it, but he was one of the most stubborn experiments that Grey had come across.

"Let's get this over with, _daddy_." He spat, venom dripping from every word. It would be enough to make most people pee their pants, but Grey just smirked.

"You are very cowardly, aren't you? You're selfish, but not just for yourself, for the flock too. It will be the death of you, in fact, it _was_ the death of you." Grey stated. Fang only glared at Grey and said nothing.

"I'm your father, you are going to answer me." Grey ordered. Fang had a slight smirk on his face now, but it was barely noticeable.

"If you had been able to fight harder Angel never would have been kidnapped in the first place and I never would have been able to break her in the first place," Grey began casually, noticing the slight tense in his jaw.

"If you hadn't fallen asleep while on watch when you were in the school for the first time, Iggy never would have been blind in the first place.

"If you hadn't attempted to kiss Max at the cave the first time, the flock never would have been captured and Ari would never have joined the flock, and you never would have split up the flock.

"Should I continue?"

"I know what you're trying to do. And it won't work. You tortured us. Made us believe Ella was dead. You killed Akila. You broke almost all of the flock, and tried to get us to fight one another. And you almost killed Max." Fang retorted. Grey smiled and walked over to a keyboard next to a monitor.

"This is holds all of my security footage. Including footage from operations I organized." Grey typed in a few more words and a video icon popped up. He put his finger to the screen and tapped it, starting a black and white video with grainy quality. It was inside Gunther-Hagen's lab, Fang would have shuddered if he had no control over his emotions. A black blur passed the screen, which Fang realized was himself, and then it tuned into Max and Dylan fighting.

It looked like Max was winning as she gained the upper hand, but then a bomb in the corridor near them. Once the smoke had spread and thinned, Fang saw splotches on the walls near where Max had been. Her form looked weak and frail, unlike her usual self, and blood had begun to spread throughout her blue sweatshirt. Fang almost looked away as he saw her blood and the IV pole that was sticking out of her stomach. Dylan was crawling weakly on the floor when his eyes landed on Max.

It was as if he ate Popeye's spinach as he rose from the ground and shakily picked her frail body up. He didn't have to worry about taking the IV pole out of her because it had made a wide enough gap in her side that it slid out of her. Fang had never been squeamish because of everything he had seen during his time at the school, but even Fang winced at this. Dylan kicked the window open, causing shards to fall on the soot covered floor below them, and jumped out of the window, opening is wings in time to catch a current of air. It was only a few seconds after that the rest of the building received similar explosions until an explosion hit the corridor that the camera was in and the screen went black.

"So? She almost died? We know." Fang said coolly, even though he was seeing red on the inside.

"Almost?" Grey questioned sardonically. Fang's blood froze? He knew that she had nearly died, but after the flock had found out she was alive, Fang had believed that Grey had just faked her death like he had faked Ella's. Could Max have actually _died_? And he was related to the demon that had killed her?

"She was surprisingly easy to kill off too. I had believed at the time that she was just over-exaggerated by the whitecoats, but after the tests that have broken every single mutant, I, for once, had no idea. But then I realized," while he was dramatically trying to break Fang, he was putting different types of serum into each IV. The one on his right arm was green, the one on his left was purple, and the one going into his head was yellow. He hadn't released them into Fang's bloodstream yet though.

"I now know why I can't break her; I know why she was so easy to kill," Grey leaned down in Fang's ear and Fang flinched at how close he was. Fang didn't know what would happen to him, but he wished he hadn't blamed Max when she had told him what seemed like a lifetime ago. Grey opened his lips and whispered the answer into Fang's ear sadistically. Fang's body locked and his face showed an expression of shock. Grey smiled as he unleashed the fluids into Fang's body. He had done it. Fang was broken.

Fang was _his_ now.

* * *

**Aj: Does this chapter make up for the lack of updates? (I freaking love first class!) I'll try to post this as soon as I get into the magical wifi zones. Apparently, you can't go on the internet at 46,000 ft. in the air. Pssshhhh. I didn't just find this out now.**

**What did you guys get for Christmas, if you celebrate it?**

**Oh, and my friend said I couldn't say I'm on the Dark Side when I haven't even seen Star Wars, so she's going to force me to watch it this week. I'm already going to be on team Anakin/Dark Vader. And I guess seeing the character development in Anakin will help with my writing. Plus, I can make fun of Anika by saying she's named after a Star Wars character. Even though they're pronounced differently. (She REALLY hates Star Wars.) –Aj in first class.**


	17. Part 2: Chapter 16

**Aj: Well, because Anika says I have a habit of revealing what's going to happen—rude much, by the way—here's the chapter. Can I just say _one _thing—**

**Anika: No.**

* * *

Blood pounded through my ears as my hands gripped the bars of my cell so tightly that my knuckles were as white as paper. What was happening to Fang right now was my entire fault. If I had just held out a little longer than he would still be here and not being tortured by Grey. I should have done more to stop Grey. I should have found a way to escape so that the flock never would have had to come rescue me. And I didn't even need rescuing.

Angel looked at me sadly, while curled into a little ball in an attempt to keep warm in the fifty degree room. I slowly took my hands off of the course bars and took in the now haggard appearances of my flock.

Angel's normally curly hair had gone limp and her clothes were now splotched with dirt and grime that would never come out. Gazzy looked like his cowlick was contagious as parts of his hair, that was brown from the dirt, stuck out everywhere. There were a few tears in his clothes and his face looked paler than normal. Nudge had a few drops of blood on her clothing and there were scratches all over her body. She had a busted lips and her eyes looked swollen from shedding tears. Iggy's bright blue eyes were focused on one place. There were splotches of blood all over him, whether it was his blood or not I couldn't tell. His clothes were ripped and grimy. They were just as miserable as I was. I hated feeling so powerless and not being able to cheer them up.

But maybe I could do something.

"I spy with my little eye something green."

The flock turned to look at me with curious expressions. I had a devious look on my face at seeing them so shocked. Iggy was the first to catch on and began to play along.

"Is it that mold stain on the wall over there?" He asked, pointing to the wall near the door that had a pungent mold stain that occasionally moved.

"No, Iggy. That mold stain is more blueish, like blue cheese. Is it that funny smelling liquid over there that one of the greycoats spilled when Angel bit his hand and made him drop the needle?" Nudge piped in, not exactly getting the purpose, but enjoying the socialization. I glanced at Angel out of the corner of my eye who was trying to look innocent. I rolled my eyes and repressed a sigh at the cherub who was so wrongly named Angel. But we loved her anyways.

_Don't tell what it is, alright sweetie,_ I spoke in my mind, after sensing her prodding around to find the answer. She nodded at me and giggled as Gazzy tried to fart to see if it would come out green. I leaned back against my cage, enjoying the smiles on their faces as we played the game. It wasn't much—but it kept their minds busy so they couldn't think about hat was happening to Fang right at this moment. My smile nearly faltered at the thought of my best friend going through the hell that I've been going through, but I faked it just in time.

Fang was the strongest person that I knew—besides myself. He wouldn't break easily, especially if I haven't been close to breaking in the months—approximately—that I've been here. I still don't know how I haven't broken yet, but I don't care as long as I keep it up. A vague image of me as one of his brainwashed zombie mutants caused me to shudder, but the flock seemed oblivious to it. The entire flock were unbelievably strong, but they had all been broken by Grey once before. Could it happen again?

_Fang was the worst. There was nothing wrong with him._

_"Grey was tired of fooling around. Angel came to her senses and left him. He gave all of us one more chance, but the clones. Flat out killed them. The flock all refused, but me. I chose the winning side and you failed everyone on the wrong side and caused all of this. You refused to join Grey and others' suffered. It's not like I ever cared about any of you though. You should have died your hair red if you wanted me to. I only care about myself. You could have chosen me, but you chose them and they died for it. You were frozen for eternity in the isolation tank."_

I had never been able to forget that nightmare, even though I was still living a nightmare. What if it came true after all? I cleared my mind of those thoughts and focused on the flock, who were still playing eye spy happily, avoiding the gloom that this place brought. That was my plan all along. If they were focusing on being together and still making the best of our capture then that lowered the possibility for them to be broken and controlled by Grey. His control was getting more powerful than it had been back when we had been fighting the torture tower. If they were controlled again, they might be gone for good.

* * *

It had been three hours of undisturbed silence and it was driving me crazy. Nudge had finally guessed that the green thing was the _on_ light blinking on the security camera ages ago. Since then there had been pink, grey, blue, grey, brown, grey. Are you seeing a pattern? Because I sure as H-E- double hockey sticks was. I kept attempting to focus my mind on the positive things—the very few ones—but my mind kept jumping to Grey's mind control, my nightmare, my chip, Grey's master plan, and most of all, Fang.

I couldn't keep this up much longer, I would have a heart attack or something from the stress.

It turns out that I didn't have to.

There was a slight clanging sound that came from the direction of Regan. If the flock and I didn't have enhanced senses, we may not have heard it. But we did, so we looked over just in time to see Regan stepping out from her cage and grinning wickedly. She had been waiting for it—and now we were trapped in here all alone with a girl who could absorb energy.

"Get to the backs of your cells!" I ordered the flock in a more powerful version of my no-nonsense tone. They listened obediently and we watched warily as she strolled down the walkway lazily, as if she were on the scenic route. I glared at her in a way that would have made even Fang flinch, but she wasn't focusing on me. She was walking over to where Nudge and Gazzy were. I broke my own rule and sprinted to the bars of my cell to get her away from them.

"Hey! Regan, is it worth it? Or would you rather come after me?" I taunted, attempting to bring her over to where I was.

"Why would I come after you Maximum? Grey has different plans for you." She retorted coolly. So she wasn't one of his brainwashed zombies. Neither was Dylan.

"Because, if it wasn't for me, Dylan would be alive. Remember him?" I replied cruelly, like how Grey had been talking to me when trying to get me angry. She spun around quickly and her face seemed to be a mix of emotions. Her fists were clenching and her facial expressions twisted from pain to sadism. After what seemed like hours she began to walk towards me. I stayed firmly in place, letting her know that I wasn't afraid of her or her powers. She stopped in front of me and reached out faster than I could react, grabbing my wrist.

I felt pain course through my veins and my lungs were having a difficult time taking in air. Black spots were dancing in front of my eyes, adding to the sense of dread filling me. My legs were struggling under my weight, even though I was unhealthily skinny from my time here. Then it all ended as soon as she took her wrist off of mine. I grasped the bars tightly to keep myself upright and looked up at her who was smiling cockily.

"Guess what, I don't care anymore." She said in a sing-song tone of voice. I glared at her, causing her to flinch this time, but she turned around quickly and hid it, heading over to where Nudge and Gazzy were. I was panicking inside my head, trying to think of a way to save them from what I had just gone through, but it was too late. Regan had grabbed Nudge's wrist, making her eyes bug and veins slowly appear as her energy was drained. Iggy's face was now pressed up against the bars as if he could squeeze through them and help. My breathing had calmed down from Regan's effect, but it wasn't coming out at all now, as I held my breath in horror. This couldn't be happening.

Nudge had fallen to the ground, her eyes closed. Her wrist was bruised where Regan had been holding her. I didn't bother looking to see if my wrist was the same way. Regan looked at Nudge briefly and typed in a code to open her cell. The same metallic clanking sound came as Nudge's cell door popped open. Nudge's chest was rising and falling, helping to release some of the tension in my heart. Keyword: _Some_.

Without so much as another glance, Regan stepped away from Nudge's limp form and approached the Gasman.

"Get away from him!" Iggy hollered.

"Regan, if you touch him I will make sure to skin you alive. I think we both know that I am _not_ over exaggerating. I would guess that _somebody_ would have given you my report." I threatened, venom dripping from my tongue as thick as molasses.

The only sign that she had heard us was her faint shudder. I glanced quickly towards Angel, silently begging her to use some of her mind powers. Angel wasn't looking at me though, she wasn't even looking at Gazzy, or Nudge, or even the two-faced spy. Her eyes were locked on the security camera, still blinking with a luminescent green light. Her eyes almost looked hollow, but there was an edge in them that let me know she wasn't zombified or something. _Angel, can you hear me?_ I attempted in a last futile attempt to help Gasser. She showed no sign of hearing me meaning we had lost our last resort.

I glanced quickly around my cage for something to help him with, but there was absolutely nothing. I heard a groan from Gazzy's direction and saw his legs beginning to crumble underneath him, his eyes growing bloodshot. Regan was working her mojo on him, and Nudge was nowhere near to regaining consciousness. Why couldn't we freaking go ten minutes without something bad happening to one of us! First Fang left, then Angel betrayed us, then Ella died (We thought she did anyways), then we got trapped in the Tower of Terror (Disney's version is insignificant), then Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were brainwashed, then I died. And that's only book one. Now we've had to deal with being trapped in here, Grey constantly torturing me, Fang being taken in, and now the same thing happening to Nudge and the Gasman.

"NO!" I shouted as the Gasman crumbled, his tiny body looking so weak. Regan typed the code in to open Gazzy's cell and dragged him by the hood of his jacket out of the cell. She reached out and grabbed Nudge by her untamable hair and did the same to her. She then stepped closer to me with a cocky grin on her clean face.

"What are you going to do about it? You're powerless." She leaned in close to the bars of my cell to taunt me. Big mistake. I lunged at her as much as I could with my lack of energy and restrictions, then clenched my hands around her throat. She gasped and wheezed for air, flailing her arms that had released Gazzy and Nudge. My eyes narrowed and my hands only tightened, liking the look of the life fading from her eyes. It was so uncharacteristically me that Angel had come out of her trance and was now looking at me with fear in her eyes.

I came to my senses and released her just as erasers swarmed the room. She spluttered and gasped on the floor while I stared in shock at what I'd almost done. I refused to look at the flock—the remainder of them here and conscious, anyways—afraid of the way they would look at me. I instead looked up, only to see Grey walking into the room, looking at me with a proud smile on his face.

"It's time to begin their testing. Take them to their designations." He ordered. "Oh, and Max, you're almost there! I'm proud of you."

I had a sick feeling in my stomach that I didn't think would ever go away.

* * *

**Anika: Sorry for the wait. But this one was long and I liked it. Tell me if you want Regan more characterized or something.**

**Aj: Bla Bla Bla. Join the Dark Side! I watched like, two of the Star Wars movies so I can say it! You'll get cookies if you join! Chocolate Chip! So Join! Tell us you are joining the Dark Side in your review and you'll get a virtual cookie like this: (:::).  
**

**Anika; No! Join the Good Side! We have—umm…**

**Aj: Exactly. The Dark Side rules! –Aj.**


	18. Part 2: Chapter 17

**Anika: Not too proud of this chapter, yet it's one of my favorites at the same time. Is that even possible?**

**Aj: Don't know, don't care. I'm mad about the excerpt of Nevermore. Although, the cover is cool.**

* * *

My breathing had picked up and I tried to hide a snarl. Nudge and Gazzy had been taken by the swarm of hulking erasers, but Grey had stayed to have a nice little "chat". Somebody shoot me. Iggy and Angel were just looking at me, not knowing what to think. I don't blame them—I _did_ just almost strangle someone. There had been close calls with me killing before with Ari and the Director. Ari had been an accident, and I had stopped myself from killing The Director. This time, I had strangled a living, breathing person. To say I was shaken up was an uderstatement.

It felt as if there was a golf ball in my throat as I looked across from my cell to see, Angel, my baby, staring at me in shock. She had pointed a gun at me before, but she had been under Grey's control. I wasn't in anybody's control. Or was I?

Was it possible that maybe Grey had managed to brainwash me as well and I just didn't know it yet? I shook the thought from my head, knowing that wasn't the case. A part of me wished that it were though, so that maybe it wouldn't have been me to have nearly taken a human life. _She was hurting your flock Max. You did what you had to do,_ A part of me attempted to reassure myself. It didn't work. I looked up to see Grey coming closer to me now.

"What's the matter? No witty comebacks? No threats?" He taunted, relishing in my silent state. I didn't answer.

"I have to say I was wrong about you Maximum. I didn't know you were a natural-born killer."

"You don't know anything about me." I seethed, vision obscured by red.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" He let that sink in as erasers huddled in front of our cages just as the cells swung open with a clank. We didn't even have the time—let alone energy—to get in a defensive position and fight back.

"Hang tough, guys. They can't control us if we resist." I instructed, just as we were carried off into the hallways, being dragged in separate directions. Angel and Iggy both stared at me with devious expression on their faces to cover up the fear they—and I—were feeling right now. I mimicked them and it suddenly felt as if the world wasn't totally going to heck. They were still with me, even though they had seen a bad side I didn't know existed. I just barely heard them use the code words for, _okay, you too_, that we had developed in what seemed like a separate lifetime. I sucked in a deep breath. _Let's see what else you've got, Grey_.

* * *

As a teenage mutant bird kid experiment, I'm accustomed to waking up in strange places with no memory of even falling unconscious. To my surprise, I wasn't even in a lab. I was outside, but something was wrong. Tall hedges enclosed me, but the pathway was distanced enough that I didn't feel completely claustrophobic. A long pathway was spread out in front of me, leading who knows where. The main thing bothering me at the moment—I was entirely alone.

Absolute silence may seem peaceful because of how rare it is, but to me it makes me go insane and have a strong urge to rip someone's head off. I guess I'm just funny that way. My combat boots were making subconscious holes in the well maintained lawn from anxiety. After one more careful inspection of my surroundings, I unfurled my thirteen foot wings and took off powerfully—until my body screamed in pain, jolts of electricity pumping through my thin veins.

Suppressing a scream, I closed my wings and fell the ten feet to the ground. I landed on my back, on my wings, with a heavy thud. In my daze, I managed to see an electricity field over the tops of the hedges starting to again appear nonexistent. Note to self: Flying is a big no, no. I was still involuntarily twitching, but I struggled to my feet and took a second to think about what I knew so far in this place.

I was completely alone.

I couldn't fly because of some electricity field.

I was, for some reason, back in my normal clothes.

There were ten foot hedges all around me except for a pathway.

I had no idea where my flock was.

The only thing I could think of to do was to start walking down the path, but there was the chance that this was a trap. Then again, when had I ever been too wary of when I was walking into traps? With sunlight blaring down on my aching back, I started to walk down the pathway, wanting to know where it led. I just wish I was able to fly; walking takes literally forever, especially for me with my accelerated flying.

Eventually, the path came to an end, another hedge closing it off. I grimaced as I noticed two different pathways beside me, each going in opposite directions. Earlier, Grey had trapped my flock and I in a tower with fifteen levels to get to where he was. Each individual floor had a different torture, which even I had fallen a victim to. My best bet would be that this would be the same way, only instead of a tower; I was in a completely different environment. I was in a maze.

Mazes are unpredictable and extremely difficult to navigate through hard ones. Knowing Grey, it would be almost impossible for my flock and I to find our ways to the end. And I didn't even have my flock to help me. Mazes have something new about them at every turn, meaning, I had no warning of when I would get attacked or would have to go through one of his tests that Grey enjoyed so freakin' much. Great, just great.

I had paused, taking a moment to lean against a wall and think. My head was resting in my hands as I tried to figure out what the goal was. Last time, we were trying to save the entire flock and Fang's—it pains me every time I say it—kcolf. (What a stupid name. _Fang's Gang_ would make more sense.) What was the motive this time? Grey didn't have anything over us, it would make more sense for him to just do tests on us. Not that I'm complaining.

No sooner had I stepped away from the hedge, did I hear Grey's voice over a crackly intercom, "Getting lonely, Maximum?"

"How can I with you annoying me every two seconds?" I retorted vehemently.

"You want to get straight to the point, then? Tell me, where do you think your flock is at this very moment?" My blood ran ice cold. What had he done?

"Get to the point and explain. How does your little game work this time?" I commanded, my voice bordering on a hiss.

"It's simple. Don't you know how mazes work? They are a complex network of paths and passages with unpredictable twists and turns at every corner. Find your way out and stay alive. Oh, and your flock is somewhere in this maze too." With that chilling message, the invisible intercom crackled off, leaving me alone once again.

There was only one thing I could do: grit my teeth, suck it up, and find my flock. If they were here, they were in danger. I didn't know anything yet, but I had a feeling I would find out soon enough. And it wouldn't be the easy way. My bird kid instincts led me towards the right…and then another right…and then a left, etc. I was going through so many twists and turns and different directions that I was even sicker of the color green than I was of white after getting back, forcibly, from Antarctica.

After all the green, the first flash of color came almost as a relief. Almost because it was Regan, and she was heading towards me with a murderous glint in her eye. This was awkward. She sent a left hook kick aimed for my head that I dodged, but just barely. I prepared a fighting stance, waiting for her next move, but she didn't move immediately. She just looked behind my head, as if something was funny.

"This time, _Max_," She said patronizingly as I turned to look behind me, "I have backup."

I drew in a sharp intake of breath at what was behind me. _Who_ was behind me.

"Hi, Max," Fang greeted coldly, right as he swung a fist aiming towards my head, "I missed you."

* * *

**Aj: This is a Public Service Announcement. Chapters will become more frequent, but, like zombies, they need to be fed. What do they eat, you may ask?**

**Anika: i honestly doubt they are asking anything.**

**Aj: They eat reviews. The more reviews, the quicker they can come. So get reviewin'!-Aj.**


	19. Part 2: Chapter 18

**Aj: Happy Anti-Valentines Day! Yes, I HATE Valentines Day. Not only is today Anika's birthday, but it's also when middle school girls act like they're in high school already and give each other a million stupid pointless presents. Valentines Day: Commercial and Marketing Holiday. Here's a sad fax chapter.**

* * *

My entire being was swarmed with different emotions all at once, each fighting each other to be the dominant emotion. Fang's fist came into impact with my jaw, but I was so out of it that I barely noticed the shattering effect. His eyes were easy to read for once, but I didn't like the message in his onyx eyes. Hatred was displayed like a neon sign, and it was directed at me.

_Numb. _

For some reason, it was as if Grey had injected me with some funky paralysis. If someone cut me with a knife—or Fang punched me again—I was positive that I wouldn't even feel it a little bit. Wind tossed through all of our hair, but I paid no attention to it. My eyes were locked across from me, at his fist that had just struck me. How could this be happening? I couldn't feel anything, yet I was feeling a million and one different emotions. I attempted to swallow, to relieve the pressure and not cry, but my body's functions were on break.

_Cold. _

The temperature in Grey's maze was warm, maybe so that it would be easier to get exhausted. Yet, it felt like if I stayed here, in the presence of the Greyified Fang, I would get hypothermia all over again. Antarctica couldn't top the bone-chilling feeling of the evil persona of my best friend in the whole world. My lungs had missed the memo that I needed air to survive, but suffocating was the least of my worries. His cold, emotionless eyes stared at me in a way that let me know he couldn't tell what I was thinking. He wasn't caring about how I was holding up. He was strategizing how to finish me off by analyzing my body movements.

_Empty._

There is no way possible to explain it. Out of all of the different phases I was going through, in this one, I felt the most hollow and emotionless. It was as if I was mimicking Fang's usual impassive exterior, only on the inside, instead of the outside. I couldn't let myself feel anything. If I did, I would bawl, I would scream, I would be putty for Regan and…whatever that _thing_ pretending to be Fang was, to kill. My flock was in this maze somewhere too; I wouldn't be any help to them dead.

_Shock._

My body felt as if it was being electrocuted once again, at full velocity. My ears were ringing, it was a shrieking sound that droned on and on every second I looked at his unnaturally perfect posture, his gelled raven black hair, and his brand new, spick and span, black and grey clothes. Involuntarily, a tremor ran through my body, attempting to get some reaction. Fang was right in front of me, and he was on their side. How could this have happened. Fang is _the_ strongest person I've ever come in contact with. How could one piece of information destroy every part of the person I once knew the most? I didn't know him at all now.

_Disbelief. _

How could this have happened? This had to be a dream. The cool, unprovoked hatred showing in his eyes and actions couldn't truly been him. My mind flashed to when Grey had made me think that I was home, with, Fang, but it had all been an illusion. That had to be what this was right now. Either that, or I had been sucked into some parallel universe; some alternate reality. No matter how delusional it sounded, Fang being on _their_ side was even crazier. It had to be a trick. I don't what I would do if it wasn't a trick.

_Hurt. _

Fang had always had a nasty punch, but I had never been on the receiving end of it. To most people, his punch would have shattered and broken them, making them turn into sissy babies. To me, the punch was barely there, it was just the cold pit in my stomach that I felt. I saw myself reflecting in his onyx eyes; my face a display of near tears and jaw open, awaiting flies to make their new home. Could he really be doing this; to me of all people?

_Pain. _

My insides hurt, my brain, hurt, my soul hurt. It wasn't a physical type of pain, either. I wish it were. If it was, then I could just shake it off. After all, pain is only a message. No, this was a new and unfamiliar type of pain. I had experienced it before, but it was rare that it was on this level. It was the worst feeling imaginable: emotional pain. I would rather have a knife stuck in my gut then endure it. In fact, it felt like I did. I wasn't that lucky.

_Surprise._

All of the hours that Fang had been away after Grey had taken him, I had figured that Grey had just tortured him and wasn't satisfied. As much as I hate to admit it, I would have much rather had Fang being tortured as bad as I had been, than…this. I had expected Fang to be comforting me, to be trying to heal our relationship, like in the tower, but not this. Anything but this. I waited for him to smirk, that smirk that was specifically for me, and betray Regan, saying that it was all an act. It wasn't going to happen.

_Blame. _

It had to be somebody's fault. He was brainwashed, he was a zombie; there had to be a key factor as to why he was like this. My mind flashed through possibilities, but only two were certain. Grey had done something, he had always been persuasive enough to break somebody, but, though I wanted to believe that it was his fault, Fang was too strong for even Grey to work on him. That left only one option. The one who had been pigheaded and closed off, the one who was best known for running away, the one who had failed everyone and didn't deserve to be leader, the one who had told him that Grey was his father. The only reasonable answer: me.

Confusion.

How did everything come to this? How was he brought over to them; brainwashed? Had everything I had ever admitted and faced a waste? I was screaming inside my head, feeling a strong urge to punch something; to rip Grey's entire maze apart piece by piece until I could find him and order him to turn Fang back. Why did everything have to happen to us! Why could we never get a break? It seemed that every freaking time we had things figured out for the most part, something had to be added. I'm tired of their constant tests. As I looked at Fang, the bloodthirstiness in his features, I began to wonder if I truly had a choice.

_Vengeance. _

I wanted payback, I wanted some sort of retribution, but above all, I wanted the Fang I knew back by my side. It was starting to seem more and more hopeless. I began to wonder if it would ever happen. I had previously had doubts, I had wanted to run away and pretend that I wouldn't have to, but now I knew there was no other choice. I had to kill Grey, and I had to be the one to do it. The thing that scared me: I was excited for it.

_Bargaining._

I was screaming and pleading inside of my head, hoping that Grey would listen. Maybe, if I was lucky, Grey would agree to make a deal. He would agree to take me instead and let Fang go. I was running out of options, and if the ultimatum was Fang or me, then it wouldn't really be a decision. I would give myself up for any of the flock, but especially Fang. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Fang was my biggest weakness. Grey knew this, but he wasn't budging.

_Loss. _

In a matter of months, it felt as if I had lost everything that truly mattered to me. Grey caused a huge chunk of my loss, but there was another factor that brought my downfall. Me. I had been stubborn, I had been angry, I had been hurt. When Fang left, I was on the verge of breaking down, but instead I replaced the pain with a cold exterior, in order to protect myself. I had pushed him away and while we tried to put things in the past, we were lying to the flock and to ourselves when we promised each other we were friends again. Now, we might never be able to get past that.

_Torn. _

He was attacking me and he wasn't showing any signs of going easy any time soon. All of my instincts were howling at me to be strong and fight like I've done time and time again. When it had come down to it, when the rest of the flock had been brainwashed, it had been difficult, but I had been able to fight them. Now, I couldn't help but be weak. I would begin to get up from the dew sprinkled grass, prepared to fight, but then I looked into his eyes and lost all willpower. I was weak to the core.

_Hate._

The white coats had tortured me throughout my childhood and treated me like a wild animal without a brain, without rights, and without feelings. I hate them. Jeb betrayed me after gaining my trust and then constantly confused me by switching sides. I hate him. Ari had attacked all of us; he had hurt us. I had hated him. Grey has tortured my flock and I and turned us against each other. I hate him. Fang has left me, earned back my trust, and then stomped all over my feelings. I want to hate him. I should hate him.

_Love._

Fifteen (approximately) years worth of memories, whether it be good or bad raced through my mind, some blurs and flashes, other full flashbacks. I remembered the kisses, the broken promises, the times where I had been so close to losing him forever, flying together, escaping the school together, it was all a blur of almost forgotten emotions piled up after all this time. Everything led up to right now; this very moment, where I didn't know what to think. I couldn't fight him, I couldn't stop thinking about the past and how this isn't real; I love him. Past or present tense—well, I'll let you know when I get there.

Grey had been able to get to Fang—because I told him. It was all my fault. My chest ached and bile was rising in my throat, as I attempted to grit my teeth and react against his attacks. I couldn't go soft because of a little bit of a surprise. I slowly hoisted myself off of the hard earth, and steadied myself, aware of the bruises beginning to form from the hazy beating I had received. _Fight or Flight, Max. What's it going to be?_ This question repeated itself over and over in my head.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I'll find a way to get you back, I promise." And with that, I bolted before they had a chance to come after me. I was faster, and with the adrenaline from everything that had just happened, I could keep running for a while. I had promised Fang—the Fang that could still hear me—that I would get him back. I just wish I knew how I was going to fulfill that promise.

* * *

**Aj: Anika is having a sleepover and all of the other prissy teenage girls are doing usual sleepover stuff: Talking about boys, doing make-up, playing truth or dare, and torturing the poor occasionally innocent tomboy little sister. Somebody spare me! **

**Anyways, new deal: **

**1-3 reviews: Updated a week later.**

**4-5 reviews: Updated a 3-4 days later**

**5+ reviews: Updated the next day or in the same day.**

**Sound like a plan? Somebody please save me from the wrath of girly teenage girls!-Aj.**


	20. Part 2: Chapter 19

**Aj: Random Fact: While writing last chapter, I was listening to The Gummy Bear song on Repeat.**

**Anika: You were supposed to publish a sweet and happy Valentine's Day oneshot with Max and Fang.**

**Aj: I'm supposed to do a lot of things I never do. Besides, you want a mushy thing posted, do it yourself.**

**Anika: I was celebrating my seventeenth birthday!**

**Aj: Not my fault.**

* * *

Robotic. That's how I was trained to be. I was never supposed to have a soul; designed to be a good little soldier and do as ordered. Even if that meant doing what was wrong and hurtful to other people. As long as I was helping the greater good, whatever that meant, than I supposed everything would be alright. I had always known deep inside that I was just lying to myself, but I had been too stubborn to admit it. I had undergone all types of training and tests to lead me to this moment, yet it was all worthless.

I had gone in plenty of mazes before at the school, but I wasn't used to anything quite like this. It seemed endless, it's green shrubbery indistinct over whether I had passed it or not. My blonde hair hung in front of my eyes, but I didn't bother fixing it. I remembered a story, where a woman was trapped in a maze. To be free of the maze, she put her left hand on the walls of the maze and never took it off. She did this until she had reached the exit. Right now, that's what I was doing.

One thing not mentioned in that story was how long it took. I had woken up hours ago, according to the simple, black watch I was wearing. I had no idea how I had gotten it, but it was there all the same. And in addition to this, it didn't tell me what time it was. It had a pre-set countdown inside of it. Currently, it showed roughly thirty hours left. To do what, I had no idea. It had started out as thirty-six hours, exactly one and a half days. I had a feeling that it meant how much time there was left. I didn't know what we had to do in those thirty hours. More pressing matters: I didn't know what would happen if I didn't succeed when the countdown ended.

My senses clouded as I heard a shrill shriek coming from somewhere nearby. My heart stopped, not daring to get it's hopes up as I analyzed that voice. I remembered that voice. I had thought I would never hear her sweet, innocent, and youthful voice again in my entire life. Not after she had been taken away from me. In a daze, I ripped my arm away from the lush hedge and bolted, trying to use luck and senses to be able to locate where I had heard her.

My feet skidded to a halt as I came to a cliff. I backtracked, trying to balance myself, seeing as I can't fly. After I stabilized myself, I looked across from me. Every four feet or so there was a block of stone about 1 foot squared in length and width. It repeated like that for another six squares, until it led to a larger panel. A panel that horrified me. A panel that she was on.

It was a larger than the other panels, around ten by ten feet, but it was crumbling. She was hopping and scrambling across the panel. Pieces of it were slowly crumbling and crackling; slipping and sliding into nothingness. Chunks of the otherwise solid looking stone was falling, plummeting to the depths below. If it kept up like this, it would all fall, bringing _her_ with it. I attempted to open my wings and fly to her, maybe if I flew low enough I wouldn't get shocked, but it was a no deal scenario. Pulses of electricity rang through me at ground level, forcing my wings to close. I took in a breath, shook out my feet, and hopped to the first panel, struggling to balance with only one foot able to fit onto the square.

_I guess, I'm doing this the old-fashioned way_, I thought bitterly. As I stepped onto the first panel, a chain reaction occurred with larger chunks coming off of the main panel. Grey wanted me to be the cause for her death. Not going to freaking happen! I could do this a little faster; I _had_ to do this a little faster.

I swung my left leg and propelled my weight forward, trying to not overshoot it or undershoot it. I wasn't afraid of heights, seeing as I could fly, but things were in an entire different perspective when I was wingless. I landed shakily onto the second podium, wincing as she let out another shriek, almost slipping from the rock. Her skinny arms grasped the course stone, most likely cutting her hands up in the process. The slab was now roughly 7x7 feet, shrinking literally every second.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" I yelled, tears beginning to well up. I gritted my teeth and swung forward, careful not to make a wrong move. Without even glancing at the effect I repeated this action two more times, blocking out everything around me. I did this until there was only one more slab in front of me. I glanced up, panicking to see that the slab had decreased until it was 2 by 2 feet. I took a few breaths and swung myself forward, only to miss the mark. I had undershot it, slamming my chin against the solid stone. I cried out in pain, and grasped out with my hands as my feet desperately attempted to find a foothold. I couldn't breathe; the pain was overwhelming. I couldn't do this. I snapped out of it when, through the darkness, the only thing I could hear was her scream.

I had managed to barely be holding on with my arms, and slowly raised myself with all of my upper body strength. At least the school had done something right by making me stronger than the average muscle man. With a grunt I raised myself up and jumped on the now 2 by 2 platform, scooping her up and jumping back onto the podium just as the block she had been on completely crumpled, booming as it was obliterated.

She curled up in my arms, grasping at my neck as if I was the last lifeboat on the Titanic.

"Thanks for saving me, Max." My head shot up fast enough to give me whiplash.

"You're not—" I paused, my voice choking up. It hadn't been Andrea, or as the flock called her, Angel 2. I truly had been the only survivor. I had lost everyone; Grey had taken them from me and forced me to live with the pain of being the only one.

"Max 2?" Angel asked softly, like the innocent child she was supposed to be.

* * *

Fang stared at the path that Max had just run away, not knowing how to feel. He hated her with all of his soul; she had distracted him and kept him from his true family. Grey was not only his father; he was his idol, his master. He followed all orders like the good soldier that made his father proud, Fang wanted to prove that he was the leader his father was looking for. Fang had even carried up a relationship with Regan, knowing that if he was supposed to love her, than he would. Yet, every now and then there were flashes.

When Regan would hold his hand, he had a flash of Max and him holding hands through the bars of their cages when they were around five years old, for some form of comfort. When Regan leaned against him, his mind flashed to when Max's body had subconsciously curled into his while they were sleeping in Africa. When Regan had kissed Fang, the flashes were the worst. They were a multi-colored frenzy of multiple kisses Man and Fang had once shared, in multiple settings. There was only one thing this could mean.

Maximum Ride was a disease; a form of torture to see if he was truly strong enough to follow his father's every command. And he was strong; stronger than everybody else competing to survive in the maze. She was just another test; Fang didn't want to believe that she was the only real thing he knew. She had to be an obstacle in his way, an obstacle that Fang had to overcome. And the one, sure fire way to overcome the demon would be to kill her.

"Do you want to go after her? I'm sure she would be an easy kill in this state." Regan asked, grinning maliciously as she slipped her slender hand into his calloused one. He would have agreed, if she hadn't held his hand.

"_You're so slow," Fang teased, offering Max his hand as erasers and white coats were scattering attempting to catch the experiments escaping. Exhilaration fueled him; they had just managed to break Angel out. It had taken them ten years to break out the last time, and that was with Jeb's help. Max smirked and took Fang's outstretched hand, lifting her out of the crate. _

"No. I want a challenge. How do you feel about a little game about cat and mouse? We'll torture her by taking away her friends. See how useful she thinks emotional bonds are then. Then, I will kill her." _Then, she won't be able to taunt me; corrupt me._

"Perfect. And then we'll be together." She cooed, leaning into Fang.

_Fang was holding Max as she sobbed, still grasping her bloodied arm from her attempting to cut the chip out. His heartbeat was beating erratically, and he felt like collapsing. There was a lump in his throat, from the fear of losing her. Just the thought made him subconsciously tighten his hold around her, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Fang couldn't imagine her _not_ being alive._

Fang nearly scowled at the disease once again invading his loyal thoughts. _She must have a power that alters my thoughts,_ Fang thought, trying to find a reason for the lost emotions. Fang forced a smile on his face and wrapped his arm around the attractive girl, despite the pain it put him through.

"Exactly," He agreed, despite knowing for a fact that only one would make it out of there alive, and it would be Fang; he couldn't let Grey down. Fang knew that someone else would kill Regan eventually, if not by him, and she wouldn't be the last die. Fang wanted to save Max for last; he wanted to prolong every second of her suffering.

* * *

**Anika: Same deal as the last chapter. And for some reason, Aj is freaking out.**

**Aj: My birthday is on February 29! It's almost here! I HATE birthdays!**

**Anika: I'm not even going to try to understand your insanity. Here's the key, once again:**

**1-3 reviews: Updated a week later.**

**4-5 reviews: Updated 3-4 days later**

**5+ reviews: Updated the next day or in the same day.**

**See ya'! -Anika.**


	21. Part 2: Chapter 20

**Aj: Meant to update yesterday, but my mom decided for some reason to try and kill me.**

**Anika: She didn't try to kill you. She took you shopping!**

**Aj: So you see my point.**

* * *

_Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm Maximum _Freaking _Ride._

If I wasn't so miserable, I swear my adrenaline hype would have caused me to start singing that at full volume, in that tone death way of mine. Fortunately for the world, even my adrenaline hype couldn't get my mind off of Fang, and how I was possibly going to get him back. This was all an experiment set up by Grey, who was like an uber white coat. If I knew white coats, which I unfortunately did, they always improve experiments if the previous one has failed. The tower was a failure, moderately, so that meant Grey was going to have everything improved. That meant he would have the brain washing improved too.

I remembered when I had escaped from the isolation tank and had seen all of the brainwashed mutants—who just all happened to be avian experiments—and they had been even further gone than my flock had been. They had also had only Grey's uniforms on. The way the brain washings had worked before was that there was always some object that sent out the brain waves that controlled them. It wouldn't work if the person wasn't broken though, or else the brain waves would be strong enough to fight against Grey.

There was so much wrong with this scenario that I wanted to scream in frustration. Fang had nothing special on him; there was no pattern this time. Grey had found a different, more efficient way to make sure the dozens of mutants he had gathered up would forever have no free will. Not only that, Grey would have had to break Fang, which is nearly impossible. Just finding out that Grey was Fang's father wouldn't break him; it would hurt him, but it would never break him. That left the question of what Grey could have possibly done to break Fang. And if he could break Fang, why couldn't he break me?

Nothing added up or tied together. I heaved a heavy breath, still continuing to run as I realized my disadvantage. I had thought I would have been able to use what I had already found out in Grey's first experiment to save everyone, but it was starting to make sense. I was going to have to start at the very beginning. I knew nothing except for minor details. The minor details didn't get me any closer to saving my flock.

My feet were still pounding against the soft ground, not sure where I was going. Eventually, I would run into another test. Nothing could be worse than what I had just faced. Grey was capable of a whole lot, but taking away my family was a big mistake. I would find him, and killing him seemed a whole lot easier with every second that went by. Before I could, I had to find my flock, find a way to save Fang, and then find a way out of here.

With a shaky breath that sounded more like a wheeze, my legs suddenly gave out beneath me. I spiraled to the ground, with my arms laid out in front of me. My legs ached as if ten hippos had stomped all over them. I guess the adrenaline had finally worn off, only to be replaced my pain, exhaustion, and stress. Here's a math lesson: add all of those three things together and what do you get? A _very_ cranky Max. What makes an even crankier Max, if possible? A large, oily being squirming around my fingers. I opened my eyes briefly, despite how much sleep was screaming at me, and held in a scream at what I saw. A snake.

I recoiled and jumped to my feet so quickly I could have made The Flash look like an amateur. There was just one little garden snake in front of me, hissing dangerously. Or, at least he was dangerous to me. What he was in front of was much worse. If I hadn't collapsed where I had, I would have landed in the giant pit full of snakes in front of me. There had to be at least a hundred snakes of all different sizes, species, and colors in the pit. Behind it was a dead end. I could just turn to the left passageway, right next to me. In fact, I would have if it weren't for what was on the other side of the pit. Tied up, gagged, beaten, and terrified was Nudge.

I glanced at the pit again, seeing if there was a way around it that I could take to save her. It stretched out twenty feet in front of me; it's sides filling up the entire trail. If I was going to save Nudge, my fashionista, I was going to have to cross the river of snakes. My skin began to crawl and bile rose up in my throat as I thought of having to face the slimy, squirming, legless forms known as snakes. I hated them; I admit that I feared them a little. But even with all of my hatred and fear combined, I loved Nudge more. I inched my way over to the edge of the pit, attempting to not hyperventilate. _Come on, Max. They're in zoos, that means plenty of people have faced them and have been fine. _

My pep talk was destroyed by Grey popping in and giving me a pep talk of his own. _That's the spirit, Maximum. Just think about that, all of the snakes aren't poisonous, except for the one Black Mamba. Don't get bitten by that snake, or you will certainly die in fifteen minutes to three hours._ I couldn't do this, my throat was clogging up and I had involuntarily taken a step back. My eyes traced a black flash, and spotted the very Black Mamba snake Grey had taunted me about. I looked at Nudge one more time and knew I had no choice. If it was between my life and hers, I wouldn't pick me.

I closed my eyes and jumped, causing the hissing and movements around me to quicken. One step at a time, I progressed further, not daring to open my eyes or I would freeze. My mind flashed to when I was back at the school, after I had escaped from the isolation tank the first time. The school had given me an illusion of snakes, and made me walk through it to save my flock. I hadn't known they were fake then; I had thought they were one hundred percent real. I just cared about saving my flock. Same goes for right now.

With slightly more confidence in my stride, I waded my way through the pit, feeling as I was in an Indiana Jones movie. I made sure I didn't move too fast and didn't raise my feet, to try and stay on their good sides. Even though there were only about a hundred, it felt as if thousands were slivering all around me and over my feet. I shuddered in repulsion, but continued on, knowing I had to save Nudge. I chanted it over and over in my head, drilling it into my brain.

That was until one of the snakes bit me on my thigh. My eyes shot wide open, trying to see which snake had tried to make me their dinner. I would have felt some kind of reaction if it were the Black Mamba, right? Or was it still too soon? I let out a sigh of relief as I caught a glimpse of another snake with my blood dripping from their fangs. I wanted to kill the demon reptile and see if it regretted trying to see how well I tasted, but I had more important things to do. With a limp, I continued the rest of the four feet to where the edge of the pit was, hoping no other snakes had gotten the idea of a Max buffet.

When I had reached the side, I hoisted myself carefully onto surface level, gently shaking off snakes while trying to avoid getting bitten again. After I was snake free, I spun towards Nudge and nearly sprinted over to where she hung, her arms bound to a pole about three feet above my head. I stood up on my tippy toes and hurriedly undid her bounds, smiling despite everything at the excited glean in her eyes as she had finally noticed me. Muffled noises came from her gagged mouth, already trying to talk at inhuman speeds.

I finished untying her in record time and moved on to her gag hesitantly. She pouted and undid it herself, then opened her mouth, about to begin the Nudge Channel.

"Nudge, I love you but can you hold on until we get to the other side?" She nodded agreeably and, before anything else, gave me a tight hug that I returned with ease. Don't go thinking I've gone soft or anything, but being reunited with one of the members of my flock made me realize how much I truly missed them. Not just in the maze either. I'd wished that they hadn't come after me here, but the truth was, we were stronger together than anything. Not just physically either.

Taking my hand, we slowly stepped back towards the pit. I gave her hand a tight squeeze in reassurance, even though I was the one with a snake issue. Then we both gently eased ourselves into the sea of snakes, repeating the process I had just completed, only a little faster because when together, we felt slightly safer; more invincible. We were fine, until we reached the final three feet. We both froze, not daring to move another step. In front of us, was the Black Mamba, hissing and prepared to strike.

"Nudge, on the count of three, I'm going to throw you to the ledge and you are going to get as far away from the pit as possible. Understand?" I muttered, just low enough for her to hear. I didn't want our voices to make the snake attack more quickly. She nodded tightly, so that her neck barely moved.

"One," I muttered, and then in a flash, propelled her skinny form over the ledge, where she landed in an ungraceful roll. But she was safe. I wasn't. The Black Mamba had been shocked by the movement and sprang towards where my left arm would be. In a quick movement that surprised even myself, I had it gripped in between in fingers, where it's jaw was trapped between my thumb and another finger. It squirmed, attempting to get free, but I just squeezed tighter until the snake's struggle suddenly slacked and I felt the bone beneath my finger soften. I had cracked his skull. Would it be morbid of me to grin at the thought of offing one of the snakes that were sent from the pits of hell?

I flung the dead snake's body into the pile, far away. Unfortunately, this caused a chain reaction amongst the other cold-blooded creatures and they began to attack. All around me, snakes began to plunge their ice-cold fangs into my skin. I grunted, trying not to show more of a reaction and bolted out of the pit. Once I was out, I had to rip the snakes that were clutching on for dear life off of me and fling them into the pit.

"Ow." I stated, turning to face Nudge. She sprang towards me faster than the Black Mamba had and wrapped her skinny arms around my waist, burying her head into my shoulder as she shook. I returned the hug, but I wasn't thinking about the exhilarating feel of being reunited with at least one of my flock. But I tossed my thoughts aside, not wanting to think about—it—and decided to enjoy the hug, because I wouldn't be this happy for a while, if ever.

* * *

**Aj: In the Next Chapter we'll get to see more into Fang and Regan, Max 2 (I refuse to call her Maya!) and Angel, and Omega!**

**Anika: Questions of the Chapter:**

**Who do you want to be the first to die?**

**What mental tortures do you want to see the mutants face?**

**1-3 reviews: Updated a week later.**

**4-5 reviews: Updated 3-4 days later**

**5+ reviews: Updated the next day or in the same day.**

**Later guys!-Anika.**


	22. Part 2: Chapter 21

**Anika: Sorry for the wait, I couldn't find a way to start this chapter off and to make it interesting. We found a way though. Well I did anyways, Aj was too busy doing...well...**

**Aj: Do not talk to me! I hate birthdays and you just _had_ to tell my entire school that I was turning three.**

**Anika: Why do you hate birthdays?**

**Aj: You shoved me in my birthday cake when I was eight.**

**Anika: You love getting messy though!**

**Aj: It was still in the hot oven when you pushed me in!**

* * *

They were after him, gaining more ground as every second went by. Omega wasn't heaving, huffing, or puffing. He wasn't showing any signs of being out of breath, despite the fact that his lungs were threatening to collapse if he didn't stop soon. No one had been able to best Omega before, it was impossible to consider that Omega might be facing his match. The only time Omega had ever been beaten before was Maximum Ride, but she had lost to him in everything except for fighting. Omega had always thought of himself as perfect; flawless. So how was he so close to death?

Part of Omega's extensive training back home in Germany had been analysis; memorizing every detail so as not to be caught off guard. Because of yet another of his skills, he had memorized every detail about his attackers. There were exactly two of them. One was around 5' 9", female, and had medium length black hair. Neat, expensive looking clothes, but they allowed her body to move easily and freely, allowing her to run and fight as easily as if she was in a sweat suit. She had ice cold blue eyes that looked as if she was trained in deception. The two were avian Americans, much like Maximum, Maximum's clone, and the two girls that had been with Maximum in Germany.

The second attacker was around six feet, male, and had jet-black hair with wings to match. His eyes were an obsidian type that Omega had never seen before, and his expression looked murderous and dangerous. Omega predicted that he had been raised in a lab his entire life, being trained as a killer. He also wore expensive looking clothes, but a type that moved with their bodies. Omega was used to having no emotions, there was no need for them. But there was something in the male's eyes that was unsettling to him. It made Omega almost doubt that he could truly make it out of this ordeal alive.

All Omega could do at the moment was pour on a burst of energy—energy that he didn't possess—and continue to run, despite the fact that his lungs going to implode at any second. He had been running nonstop for approximately fourteen miles so far, without retracing any of his past passages. He had been mentally calculating and memorizing every twist and turn made in this reoccurring puzzle, and made sure he would not repeat any passageways. He was too intelligent to make a mistake, meaning that this maze went on for hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles. Omega couldn't comprehend how the maze was so massive, and yet hidden at the same time. Where could Grey have hidden this in a place nobody could find in an area so enormous?

His mind slowly processed fragments of information he had collected as he realized he was slowing down. Omega attempted to put on another burst of speed; tried to access some form of leftover adrenaline. Nothing came. Omega was about to try another tactic other than running when he stopped altogether. The answer had come to him easily, but it was so simple that it made it almost impossibly complicated. The secret of the maze was—

Omega's thoughts stopped altogether when he felt a hand as cold as ice grip his bare wrist, squeezing just hard enough that he wasn't able to set himself free. Omega was shocked that the female was sucking the energy out of him. He hadn't had enough time to analyze her powers or discover weaknesses. He stuttered a choke and his eyes bulged out of his head as the life slowly drained out of him. His veins were more prominent beginning with the area around his wrists, but moving up towards the rest of his body, now at his neck. His knees begged the strong boy to crumple, but Omega stood strong. If there was anything he was still victorious at these days, it was standing strong in the face of adversity. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He wouldn't die without saying goodbye to the one person he showed true emotions for. He would only fall when he was dead.

In two more minutes, Omega, the boy prodigy, fell.

* * *

Max had always complained about the little that she had. But to Maya, or as she was known more commonly, _Max 2_, Max was the richest person in the world. At least in mutant standards, anyways. Max had never had to deal with watching her own family die right in front of her and then being tortured as the only survivor. And now, to make it worse, she was allied with Angel, who was the original version of Maya's baby, Andrea. Maya had acted like she hadn't cared about anyone, even the kcolf, but they were the only family she had, and she loved them more than her own life.

But she had never had the opportunity to trade her own life for theirs. The kcolf had been used as pawns in Grey's little game, but it wasn't even about them. They died because Grey had wanted to mess with Max's flock. It was always about Max, no matter what it would always be about Max, even if Maya _had_ killed her a year ago. But since Max's flock was so important and apparently special, none of them ever died. Watching Angel walk in front of her, in the same way that Andrea had—a mix between a skip and walking—it tortured Maya that much more, filling her with that much more resentment and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Max 2. About the kcolf." Angel attempted to ease the tension, her back still turned in the opposite direction. Maya grimaced at the title of being a duplicate, and the obvious pity that laced Angel's voice. She didn't want or need pity. Maya was designed to be the strongest, much stronger than Max. She wouldn't let one of Max's flock—let alone the cause that her kcolf died—show her any pity. She was above that. Or at least she hoped she was. At this, Angel stopped walking in the endless series of twists and turns, and faced Maya.

"What do you meant that it's my fault that your kcolf is dead?" Angel asked, confusion lacing her high voice. Somehow, the fact that Angel didn't even know what she did made Maya all that much more furious.

"If you hadn't helped Grey, he wouldn't have been able to capture them in the first place. If it wasn't for you and your pathetic flock being so much more _important_ and _valuable_ than my family, we wouldn't have been seen as rejects and executed. But of course, I'm sure you have some excuse that makes it all okay."

"I was being controlled by Grey! I was screaming for help inside of my own head because of the stuff he made me do. Max was the only mother I had ever had and I was forced to go so far as to kick her out of the flock, point a loaded gun at her, be the reason Fang left, and betray everyone. I'm used to being able to control minds, but for once I didn't even have control over my own actions. How do you think that feels? If you weren't so determined to hate us, you would see that it was no one's fault but Grey's! I even saw in Max's mind that _Grey _was controlling_ you_ before this!" Angel screeched, tears beginning to cloud her eyes.

Maya froze, not knowing how to respond. She didn't remember being controlled by Grey, she had thought she had woken up here after the failed escape attempt and the flock had been at RAVEN in another room or something. After all, the original Max couldn't go to the mailbox without her flock with her to hold her hand. Why would they have not been in the same facility, captured together? And how would Maya not know what she was doing. Of course, Angel could have been lying. But somehow, Maya had a dreading feeling that Angel was telling the truth.

"Don't read my thoughts, freak." She bitterly ordered, not bothering to admit that Angel could be right. An indignant look appeared on Angel's face ad she looked like she was about to retort in a way that she had mimicked from Max, but her face froze on a spot behind Maya. Fear replaced her anger, making Maya slowly turn to see what she was staring at. There stood three people. Maya recognized two of them. One of them was Fang, except he looked stiff, and surprisingly well groomed. His expression was full of hate and the look of a trained killer. Maya remembered seeing the same look on Ari when he had been around Jeb obsessing over Max. Maya briefly looked to Angel and saw tears brimming in her eyes at the sight of her father figure becoming one of _them_.

The second had an appearance close to Fang. She had ice-cold blue eyes that contrasted with her inky black hair, pin straight. She was around 5' 9", two inches taller than Maya—and Max—but she was wearing combat boots that made her an extra inch tall. She stood close to Fang in a romantic way. _Guess the traitor decided Maximum was too much of a prude_, she thought, noticing the heavy make up on the girl's face. She was pretty, but Maya supposed that all successful genetically modified mutants were.

The third was the one that surprised Maya and made her want to choke. He had been her friend in this hell hole, and seemed to understand everything Maya had gone through. They had both been designed to be the best, but been defeated humiliatingly by Maximum Ride. She had grown to care about him in a way she had never experienced before. She had grown to know him in their time in captivity, trying to plot a way to escape. He was Max's equivalent of Fang to Maya. But now, looking at him made Maya's heart shatter into a million pieces. His veins were showing prominently and his skin was whiter than a sheet of paper. He looked like a zombie, especially with his pitch black eyes. While Maya was looking Omega over, for some kind of sign that he was alive, she saw something that made her blood run cold. A simple black watch, that had some kind of countdown. Maya had had seen it on her wrist, and now it was on Fang's wrist, the unknown girl's wrist, and now Omega's wrist. It was on the same wrist, their right wrists, but there was one thing different about Omega's wrist watch than the rest of theirs. While theirs showed around thirty hours, his showed zero time left.

* * *

**Anika: So Fang and Regan have begun their evil spree. If you don't understand Maya and Omega, ask us questions about it and we'll answer. Personally, I think it makes more sense than Dylan and Maya or Fang and Maya.**

**Aj: While Kyle celebrates and I hide, here's some questions.**

**1. What do you think is happening with Ella?**

**2. Do you think Max 2 and Angel should continue to hate each other or continue to hate each other?**

**3. Do you feel sympathy for Max 2 and Omega in this chapter?**

**Later!-Aj.**


	23. Part 2: Chapter 22

**Aj: Spring Break! I don't have to go to school! Can't wait for my vacation I'm going to-**

**Anika: Before Aj starts going into a rant, here's one of our longest chapters because there won't be another update until we get back and we updated later than we would have liked to because of end of term finals.**

**Aj: Blah, blah, blah, quit being boring and get to the chapter.**

* * *

"I just can't believe that Fang would really turn bad. You've said yourself that Fang is super tough and he would never break and yet here he supposedly is, broken. How out of character too! I mean, he's all buddy-buddy with Regan now? She was really weird back when she stayed with us once we got Ella back when she stayed with and she didn't talk a lot, which I don't know how people can stand because talking is really expressive and if you just sit around moping all day and not saying a word then you get super depressed and mean, and not to meant super violent, hey maybe you should talk more because you are super violent—"

After Nudge had patched me up as well as she could with our limited supplies, I had told her what had happened so far in the maze. It wasn't like I could keep everything that had happened while she was MIA a secret from her. This was her family too and she had a right to know what was happening. Not to mention the fact that she had proven back in the tower that she could be classified as one of the older kids. Unfortunately, I hadn't considered that she would go into a ten minute long rant with no signs of slowing down soon.

"And this is just so hard to figure out. Why would Fang break in the first place, unless Grey made him wear pink or something. ZOMG, he would look SO cute in pink. And it is clinically proven that tough men wear pink or at least I'm pretty sure it was clinically proven. Do you think Fang would look good in pink, Max? If anyone should know it would be you because you're looking at him all the time, even when you were mad at him after leaving. But then again, you have no style choice whatsoever. Hey! Maybe this is all an elaborate plan that Fang set up to fake Grey out and get revenge for, you know, killing and torturing you here which you still seem pretty weird from, no offense or anything. You know Fang was super mopey all the time while you were gone, three months by the way in case you, like, weren't able to keep track of time. You could've kept track of time like the guy in that movie who gets stranded on a beach after a plane crash or something, and he had that volleyball that he named Wilson with his bloody hand mark on it which was super gross by the way—"

I hadn't had the heart to tell Nudge to shut the hell up because I was a saint like that. And the more she was talking, the more I could think. If Nudge was here, then did that mean the rest of the flock was here too. What was Grey's angle? For me to have to find all of my flock, pass his mind tests, and save Fang? Grey was usually more complicated than that, adding twists to strike us out one by one. So what could he have up his sleeve this time? I glanced at Nudge who was still going at it, not even noticing that I was barely paying attention to what she was saying. I wondered if she remembered anything from when Grey had taken her and Gazzy after that bitch, Regan, had nearly sucked all of their energy away from them. Aside from finding Grey's weakness, I would have to find hers as well. She was a big threat with her powers, especially with how unstable she seemed. I winced at the fact that she was hanging off of Fang at this very moment.

"You know, I had a very large amount of money in a poll with Iggy that you two would make it through all of this and be together again. You must be dying inside, I mean, he _does_ want your head on a stick now because he loves you so much that he thinks it's hate. It's like it was with Ari, right. Angel had told me about how he creepily loved you and then we later found out that he was your brother. That was AWKWARD! I mean, I'm pretty sure that there is a law against that type of stuff. I think it was just sibling love though and he didn't realize it yet. And I'm probably right because I can pick up on people's emotions now and I felt what Gazzy and Angel feel towards each other and I'm pretty sure he felt that same way. I liked him in the end, but I was really bummed that Ari had split the flock up that one time. At least you and Fang got back together though, unlike now! Fax may be over forever because of this!

"Fax? What the hell is Fax? I thought it was a machine." I interrupted, not able to contain myself. She looked at me as if I had grown two heads and sprouted purple antennas. Then after shaking her head a little, she looked at me, dead serious.

"Fax is Fang and Max put together, duh. Haven't you ever heard of a couple name?" She chastised, looking as if she wanted to do a face palm. I distanced myself a foot away from her in case she was prone to attack.

"As I was saying—"

"Nudge, I love you and everything, but please stop rambling." I said.

She huffed, but then paused before saying anything else. I stopped to see her face looked mesmerized by something. To be honest, she looked pretty creepy, as if she had come out of some cheesy horror movie. I turned towards what she was staring at and saw we had walked straight into an opening. There were no exits around the entire box. We must've hit a wrong turn. I turned around, prepared to go back and find a different route, but where we had entered was just a hedge now. I spun around, attempting to see an exit, but there was none. We were completely trapped. My breathing deepened as I felt claustrophobia begin to take over me.

I looked to my left where Nudge was still in a trance-like state. It was the longest she had ever gone without talking—or moving for that matter. Her eyes were focused on something in the middle of the box. I glanced at where she was looking and saw a fancy circular table in the middle with a satin tablecloth over it. There were two equally fancy schmancy chairs next to the table with grey velvet cushions on them. I slowly walked closer to the table and saw there was a rectangular slab of smooth wood with designs and letters etched into it. On top of it was a cursor. I remembered seeing a cheaper version of this at the toy store in New York where it had told me to save the world. On the table was a Ouiji board. Maybe if we used it, we could find a way out.

"Nudge, I think we need to use it." I stated, my voice hollow. She nodded mutely and reached to grab my hand.

"Max, I'm scared. I know that if we don't we'll be trapped in here forever to slowly rot and waste away, but I've heard that these things are really dangerous. And knowing by how dangerous the snakes were, it's probably going to be bad." She squeaked. My eyes softened and I put one hand on her shoulder for comfort and squeezed the hand that was holding mine for support.

"Nudge, I promise that I'm not going to let anything hurt you, okay. I'll be right here with you." She nodded bravely and sat in one of the chairs. I sat in the opposite one tensely, still feeling as if my oxygen had been cut off from my wacky claustrophobia issue. She breathed in and put her hands on the cursor, her hands shaking. I did the same and froze. What was I supposed to do now?

"Ummm…is anybody there?" I asked, feeling incredibly stupid. Everybody knew the kids just powered these things to freak out their friends. Which was why both Nudge and I nearly jumped when the cursor moved slowly to the _yes_ option. My rational side wanted to believe that Grey was controlling this entire thing, but part of me considered that maybe it wasn't Grey controlling the board. I dismissed the thought quickly. I wasn't about to turn into some paranormal freak that did séances and believed in 'not disrespecting ghosts'. But if I was creeped out, than Nudge was petrified. Her face was pale and her hand tightened like a vice on my wrist.

"Come on, Nudge. It's going to be okay." She nodded, but her fingers were tense as if she would claw me if I so much as blinked.

"Whatever you do, don't take your hand off of the cursor. I read something about that being bad." She nodded again, her facial expression unchanging but her fingers further cutting off my circulation.

"What is your name?" I asked. _God, I feel like I'm at a freaking slumber party_, I thought bitterly. The cursor waited about three seconds before moving slowly to the _D_. Then it moved to the _Y_…_L_..._A_…_N_. Oh god.

"Dylan." Nudge breathed. She looked me straight in the eye, shock filling her brown doe eyes. I guess during my recap through hell I had missed the fact of Dylan trading his life for mine.

"He's…_dead_?" She squeaked, tears beginning to appear. Dylan and Nudge hadn't been best friends, but he had been in the flock once, even if it was against my wishes. Even though he had betrayed us, despite his reasons not being for evil, we had memories together. I slowly nodded, not looking directly at her so she wouldn't see the guilt reflected so obviously in my eyes.

"You sure?" I asked dumbly, hoping against all hope that this was some sick joke. The cursor moved to the _yes_. This better be a test that Grey was pulling to try to screw with my head. _Keep playing along, Max. It's the only way to get out of this box,_ I lectured myself.

"How did you die?" Nudge asked, surprisingly strong. She was looking at me confused, not knowing why I didn't mention this.

_S_…_A_…_C_…_R_…_I_…_F_…_I_…_C_…_E_.

"Sacrifice for who?" Nudge asked, even though I sensed she already knew the answer.

_M_…_A_…_X._

She breathed in sharply and tightened her hand on mine so much that I could actually see my hand turning purple from lack of circulation. Memories that I don't know how I remembered flashed through my brain and I faintly remembered him whispering something into my ear. I just couldn't remember what he had whispered.

"What did you tell me before you died?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

_F…i…g…h…t…t…h…e…m…M…a…x…D…o…n…t…l…e…t…t…h…e…m…b…r…e…a…k…y…o…u…l…i…k…e…t…h…e…y…b…r…o…k…e…m…e_

"Fight them Max. Don't let them break you like they broke me. Aww, Max that's so sweet. In a morbid, famous last words sort of way."

"Nudge, focus." I snapped. This wasn't Grey. This was actually Dylan. I seriously felt like punching something until my knuckles bled.

"Why did you sacrifice your life for her?" Nudge asked. I gave her a look that she missed. Why did she say it like that? What was so wrong about me?

_L…O…V…E_

"Oh my god. This is like Romeo and Juliet…except for, you know, you loving Fang. But it's still sweet." Nudge gushed, ignoring my glare. A part of me wished that I had found another one of the flock first. Bad Max.

"Is there something important you have to tell us?" Nudge asked. The cursor moved towards the _yes_.

It then moved slowly towards the _F…A…N…G…I…S…N…T…G…O…N…E._

"Fang isn't gone." Nudge repeated. "Fang isn't gone!" She squealed, hope lighting up in her eyes. My face, on the other hand, had drastically paled. He wasn't done yet, though.

_K…I…L…L_

"Kill?" I asked. "Who's going to be killing?"

_M…A…X_

"Who do I have to kill?" I asked shakily, not wanting to think of Grey being right after all.

_F…A…N…G_

"What! I thought you said that he wasn't gone! There is no way I could kill him!" I hissed, not even feeling weird about yelling at a wooden board. To my embarrassment, tears had begun to well up. Nudge resembled a fish with her gaping mouth, not knowing what to say, for once.

_S…A…V…E…O…R…K…I…L…L_

"Save or kill," Nudge whispered, "Max, you can't kill Fang! We have to save him."

"It's not like I'm considering it. I know that we have to save him. I just don't know how!" I snapped, instantly regretting it at how harsh I sounded.

"Right, sorry Max." I smiled at her trying to be comforting, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"How do we save Fang?" I questioned, holding my breath in anticipation.

_D…I…E_

Nudge looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I felt a giant lump in my throat build as I wondered exactly who would have to be dying.

"Who has to die?" I asked, trying to not let my voice shake.

_Y...O…U_

I took a shaky breath as Nudge looked at me, horrified.

"I'm sorry that you died, Dylan. It's all my fault." I apologized, starting to remember more and more about the day I was captured and Dylan sacrificed himself for me. I don't feel guilty about too much, but it was overwhelming to think about my entire life being in his debt. I don't like owing people, and boy did I owe that dead guy. If he hadn't obsessed over me and believed Gunther-Hagen's crap about being my perfect other half, than I think that he would have been a good friend. It was too late for that now. He was dead and it was all because of me.

The cursor moved towards _no_. Nudge and I looked at each other in confusion and then looked back to the board as we felt our hands be pulled towards the rest of his message.

_N…O…T…Y…O…U…R…F…A…U…L…T…M…A…X_

And with that final statement, he moved it towards the _goodbye_. We simultaneously took our hands off of the cursor and jumped as a hedge disappeared behind another hedge, opening the next passage.

Nudge stated the question we were both thinking, "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

**Anika: For those of you who are against the use of Ouiji boards, we are in no way disrespecting your beliefs or encouraging them-**

**Aj: Even though I love Ouiji boards.**

**Anika: Aj wanted to do Ouiji boards since she liked them even though I hate them. And I wantedto bring Dylan back for a cameo-ish thing because I like him better our way than described in the books. In the books he's just...**

**Aj: Creepy? Stalkerish? Suicidal?**

**Questions: **

**How do you think Max is going to be able to get Fang back?**

**Are you on Spring Break?**

**What do you think Grey's plan is?**

**See you guys when I get back!-Aj.**


	24. Part 2: Chapter 23

**Aj: I wanted to have this up earlier, but stuff got in the way. At least tomorrow I get to go see the midnight premier of Hunger Games.**

**Anika: Mom never said you could go for sure.**

**Aj: That is exactly why I have my ninja gear ready and I am prepared to dress Kyle up in a dress to take my place.**

**Anika: You don't even wear dresses though. How would that fool them?**

**Aj: I just want to see him in a dress, okay!**

* * *

There comes a point in every person's life, mutant or not, where life seems to crash down on a person. It seems as if all hope has vanished, if there was even hope to begin with. Some aren't able to take it, and others put on brave faces, acting as if nothing is wrong when, in actuality, it feels as if they can't breathe. It's as if the happy world around them is a lie; some sick game made solely to taunt them until they reached their breaking point. The strongest people can bounce back from the searing pain and emptiness they felt, but not everyone is that strong.

Angel didn't think of herself as strong, at least, not compared to Max or Fang. She was just the little girl of the flock. She had been two when she was broken out of the school, while Max, Fang, and Iggy had to be strong for ten whole years. Angel barely remembered growing up in the school, she only saw flashes. The older flock members were scarred for life because of it. Angel had been broken when she had been brought to the regular school, because she wasn't strong enough. Even though she attempted to act as though she was as strong as Max.

Fang was a rock. No emotions were shown, unless it was something extreme, or he was around Max. Everyone seemed at their best when around her leader, but especially Fang. Now, he wasn't just another one of them. Fang was the leader out of the zombies. Angel didn't have to read his mind to know that his intention was to hurt her and Max 2. He had lost all sense of humanity—of love and family—when he was broken. Angel couldn't get what would be horrible enough that it would break her father figure.

"Fang…you can't." Angel squeaked, sounding vulnerable for the first time in a while. Her bright blue eyes were glistening with tears as she looked up at him, noticing he had the same watch on that she woke up with. So obviously the watch wasn't what was controlling him.

"Last chance to give up Angel. Or you'll die just like Omega." Fang offered coldly, as if he had believed killing was the answer his entire life. His obsidian eyes, for once, scared Angel to the bone. It scared her more than when Iggy and Gazzy had watched Nightmare on Elm Street, not realizing how thin the walls in the E-house were.

"Fang, stop and think for one second. This isn't you!" Angel attempted, even though her better judgment was telling her to run before she ended up like Omega. Angel flinched as she remembered Omega almost killing Max back in Germany. Although now, even with his gruesome appearance, he still looked like less of a monster than Fang.

Regan lunged without hesitation, aiming for Angel's throat, but crashing into the grass as Angel sidestepped. Fang was watching the scene laid out in front of him as if watching a tennis match, letting Regan do all the work. For now at least. Max 2, on the other hand, was frozen, gawking at the corpse of Omega. Angel didn't dare go into her head, somehow knowing that whatever it was that was so horrifying to Max 2 about Omega being dead, it was something private. While Angel and Max 2 weren't on good terms, she knew when to draw the line.

Regan threw a roundhouse kick at Angel, forcing her to the ground. As Regan stepped over the small girl, Angel thought quickly and crawled through her legs, while pulling with all of her strength on Regan's ankles, causing the older girl to plummet. Regan clawed at Angel, scraping her cheek, but ultimately failing to grab onto the quick seven year old. Before Angel could do any damage to her attacker, a pair of cold arms latched onto her from behind. Angel struggled, but she couldn't twist out of Omega's grip. Regan lifted herself off of the ground, wiping dirt off of her otherwise clean clothes. With a sinister glow to her blue eyes, she moved towards the still squirming Angel.

"Fang! You're like a dad to me and Gazzy!" Angel screeched, begging silently for some sign that he was still alive in there. Regan was still advancing with no sign of realization from Fang.

"You're like a brother to Nudge and Iggy!" Angel continued, sobbing slightly from fear, as Regan was only a few feet away from her trembling form. Fang was still unfazed and Max 2 didn't seem to be waking out of her trance anytime soon.

"You're more than any of those to Max!" Angel attempted, resulting in Fang's gaze meeting her own.

"You love her and she loves you back. Every memory you two have had has each other in it because you're so close," Regan was about to drain Angel, but he was waiting for Fang's order. Angel, in an act of desperation, dove into his mind, feeling weightless as she drifted through the murky thoughts of both Fang and zombified Fang. Fang—the real Fang that she had grown up with—was getting fainter by the second. _Fight him, Fang. Please, I'm begging you._ She could only hope that her message got through as she found what she was looking for.

"Even now you love her! You just are having trouble connecting the emotion. Those flashes you keep seeing aren't fake, Fang! They're real. All you need to do is fight against Grey. I don't know what he did to break you, but I can help you! Just help me, please!" She screeched. Regan looked towards Fang, waiting for orders. His eyes surged with hatred, easily readable even for the dumbest person alive.

"Kill her. Slowly and painfully." He ordered, ice in his tone. Regan grasped Angel's leg, causing a burning sensation, which was only getting worse by the second. Angel gasped loudly, not expecting the pain to be this bad. Emptiness flowed through her entire body. Angel wasn't sure whether it was physically or mentally. Every ounce of her rationalism didn't want to find out.

And then…it was all over. Angel dimly felt the breath rush out of her frail form as she hit the ground with a thud. The world seemed like a blur, nothing seemed real. Angel didn't feel like she was alive, but she figured that if she were dead she wouldn't be in this much pain. At least, she didn't think she would be in this much pain. She never did get a chance to ask Fang…or Max. Angel was never really sure what had happened to her. With her last ounce of strength, Angel pushed herself up until she could see that the one who attacked Regan wasn't Fang, it was Max 2.

She was rapidly dodging Regan's attempts to drain her energy and landing hard roundhouse kicks everywhere she could. It wouldn't be enough; Angel had to take matters into her own hands. Since Angel was too weak to help Max 2 fight against Regan, along with Omega, she was going to do the only thing that she could do. Angel dug her fingers and toes into the grass and squeezed her eyes shut, most likely having a pug look on her face. With a shaky breath, Angel dove into her own mind until she could no longer sense herself. It was as if she was everywhere and connected to every little thing. Angel felt the presence of Max 2, Fang, and Regan around her. Omega no longer had a presence. She wasn't looking for them though, despite her dying to search again into Fang's mind.

It was as if she could see the maze's occupants. But the maze as a whole was blocked from her mind, no doubt by Grey. She recognized everyone's presence, and could faintly see where they were. Nudge and Max were together, but they were moving quickly northeast. She wasn't strong enough to contact them with how far away they were, but it comforted her slightly to know that they were okay and together. Angel concentrated harder, faintly feeling thin beads of sweat appear on her tan forehead. It was worth it as she felt Iggy, who was close to where Max and Nudge were, although he wasn't making any progress, just wandering around, not having a clue where to go. It was as if he were blind all over again. Close to where they Max 2 and Angel were, was Gazzy. Angel smiled weakly, feeling her energy decrease further from using her powers. Gazzy was close, close enough that she could send him a message. _Gazzy, help us. We're a few corridors away. Southwest. Hurry._

She didn't wait to hear if there was a response, she _couldn't _wait to hear if there was a response. Her strength was dim, and she couldn't afford to waste it as she saw Max 2 beginning to get weary, barely dodging Regan's attacks, which seemed to only be getting faster. Fang continued to just watch as Regan and Omega were cornering Max 2, not caring that it was two to one. Fang wasn't going to kill her yet, he was waiting for something.

Something sparked in Max 2's eyes as she looked at Angel once more. It was as if she drank an entire football team's supply of Gatorade. There was a fire in her eyes, glistening just like Max's would. Regan sent a front kick towards Max 2's knees, but Max 2 feinted left and hoisted herself up by using the hedge wall of the maze, ultimately sending a snap kick towards Regan's neck, knocking her to the ground—hard.

Maya stood, wind tossing her hair and fists clenched, as she stared at Regan's unconscious form. Blood trickled down her mouth and she had a nasty bruise covering almost all of her forehead, but other than that she seemed unscathed. Angel let her head slam to the earth below her, not able to take the struggle of keeping her head up any longer. Her breathing was shallow, and she knew if Regan had drained her for a little longer Angel might not even be breathing. She was about to fall unconscious to the sound of Max 2 trying to get through to Omega, but another voice startled her enough to keep her eyes from drifting shut.

"Angel!" Gazzy screamed, his pitch increasing with every syllable. "Can you hear me, Angel! Where are you?" The voices around Angel seemed to pause as footsteps got louder and louder. After a minute of the increasing volume of Gazzy's pitter-patter, the footsteps stopped, right in front of where they were.

"Oh god, Angel are you okay? Max, Fang, what happened to her?" Gazzy panicked, rushing to the side of his little sister.

"I'm not Max…Gazzy," Max 2 corrected, almost slipping and saying the name of whatever they called Gazzy 2. Angel noticed that Fang, Omega, and Max 2 were circling each other, waiting or one of them to get distracted so they could make the first move.

"And Fang—" Max 2 paused, not knowing how to say it.

"Fang's gone." Angel muttered, right as Fang attacked Max 2. And right as Angel welcomed the darkness, rejoicing in the bliss that came with it.

* * *

_Click! Clack! Click!_ Grey turned his gaze from the silver Newton balls that were on his desk as he stared intently at the screens as his chess pieces were beginning to get interesting. Nobody had seen the bigger picture yet, although Maximum was getting close. And they were already ten hours into his game, with twenty-six hours left to go, but only one had died. Grey had predicted that Subject 11, otherwise known as Angel, would have been the first to die, but he loved surprises. At one point he had thought she was the strongest, but he realized now he had been mistaken. She was too young, she had only been at the school for two years, and Grey doubted she would ever be strong enough.

"It's too easy, don't you think, Grey? One death. What's going to happen when they all make it to the thirty-six hour point? The toxin will be released into their bodies from the watches and then you'll have nothing left. Facing phobias and extreme sports challenges aren't enough. It's reality TV show worthy. The only threatening thing there is your little prodigy boy and your clingy double agent. It's not enough." He turned to face his latest apprentice, who had come and found him, wanting to work for him. Of course, she wanted something in return, but Grey was happy to give it to her.

"I know that it needs more. I just wanted for them to all find somebody and make connections. That way, somebody would be there to witness a death, and be traumatized by it. But you're right." She admired her dark brown wings with black speckles at the bottom as she simultaneously gave him a _duh_ look. Grey scanned the options on his touch screen control board. Natural disasters and phobias were easy to overcome. Grey's specialty was messing with their minds. An evil grin appeared on his face as he discovered a perfect way to mess with them.

He reverted his attention back to the replay of Fang and Max's first confrontation. The pain was displayed so easily over her face. If Grey wasn't too busy making sure that just his name struck fear into his workers' hearts, he would've have cackled so loud it would put hyenas to shame. Fang was, by far, his greatest accomplishment. With Fang, not only could he want to kill someone that he would die for—somebody that he loved so much, information about her would cause him to break—he had absolutely no weak points. There was a way for him to turn back, but it couldn't physically be conquered, like his previous brainwashing attempts. And it wasn't permanent. All that Fang had to do was make his first kill, and then all hopes of Fang being able to go back to the old Fang would be impossible. Grey couldn't wait until Fang made his first kill, it was something every father couldn't wait for their son to do, but Grey knew why Fang hadn't killed yet. It was because Fang wanted his very first kill to be Maximum Ride.

Grey would make sure to have popcorn to see the light leave her eyes, caused by the one she loves most in the world.

"So how come only Max, the clone, Fang, Angel, Regan, and Omega have watches?" She asked, leaning forward into her leather chair to watch the details of the frames displayed on the screens.

Grey chuckled darkly before answering, "Because those six are the ones I'm testing. The others…are tests within themselves."

"How can human beings be part of a test?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Everything is a test. Never forget that." She rolled her eyes, making Grey sigh. She was just like her sister.

"So what about Max? How are you planning to step it up?" Ella asked, looking up at her sister on the monitors' blankly, without emotion.

"Simple. Kill her flock. One by one."

* * *

**Anika: I don't exactly like this chapter, but I like Grey's part because it answers a few questions that help move the plot along. **

**Aj: I would like to say that you will get to find out what broke Fang in exactly two chapters.**

**Anika: The pace is going to pick up from now on. What's the catch? You guys have to review!**

**Questions:**

**What tortures do you want to see be done?**

**What unanswered questions are you most interested in finding out?**

**Do you think either Fang or Max will die before this story is over?**

**Why do you think Ella joined Grey?**

**See you guys next time! -Anika.**


	25. Part 2: Chapter 24

**Aj: April Fools! The chapter that we find out what broke Fang is NOW not next chapter.**

**Anika: Since Aj loves April Fools Day so much, she has pranked me eleven times today! My hair is** _**pink**_** because of her!**

**Aj: it's a beautiful day!**

* * *

_Not your fault, Max_. We had been walking in the maze again for the past half an hour, trying to find any of the flock that might be in danger. Why is it that I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had loomed on me since I had touched the Ouijii board. An empty pit had loomed over me since I had found out that Dylan had loved me enough to sacrifice himself for me, especially when I treated the dirt on the bottom of my boots better than I treated him. Not only was I overcome with a bunch of mushy emotions that made me feel so damn girly it made me want to puke, but his other message wasn't quite romantic comedy worthy.

_Fang isn't gone. Save or Kill. _To save Fang, somebody had to die. And since I was just as lucky as a lottery winner, the person that would have to die is yours featherly. If I don't die, than I have to be the one to kill me. For a year I had been told that I would be the one who had to save the world, but any sliver of confidence I had about it was completely blown out of the water. There had to be another way, but that would just be too easy.

Nudge was silent for once, most likely lost in the same scrambled thoughts that I was having. Either that, or I was accidentally hurting her from my uncontrollable screaming emotions that were ripping me apart from the inside one by one, each thought hurting more than the last. It was most likely both. I put an arm around her skinny form and pulled her close to me for comfort. Whether I was comforting her or me was beyond my knowledge. Either way, it worked as she returned the gesture, stopping from our wandering to look me straight in the eye. She had matured so much in just the past month that it made my heart break. Of course, I was way too proud to admit that.

"Max—" She was interrupted by a howling cry coming from less than a mile northeast. Our heads simultaneously snapped forward towards the source of the noise. It resembled something we had heard once before back when we were eight. It was Iggy sounding exactly like he did when he had lost his sight, not knowing back then that he would get it back. I breathed his name so softly I don't think that Nudge heard mebefore we both took off running in his direction. I was going faster than Nudge, but I was trying to keep an eye on her at the same time. Ahead of me, there was an opening that I bolted to…before a cloud of dirt filled the maze as a hedge rose up, blocking my path. Grey wasn't going to make this easy for any of us. Nudge had turned the opposite way and spotted a path Northwest of where I was and dashed with all of her might slightly huffing. She skidded to a halt as a hedge rising as fast as a bullet nearly hit her as it blocked her from getting to Iggy.

"Nueve pomo, kos rebu gormatin wock yaf zurre fiw gepett dryle." I ordered, making sure Grey couldn't understand me using the code we created back at the school. For those of you non-flock members, that means _Split up, if we separate one of us will make it. _She nodded, fury at Grey lighting up her eyes. She looked scary enough that she could make Chuck Norris pee his pants. I silently counted to three. 1…Knowing the usual flock instinct, Nudge and I bolted in synch, narrowly dodging rising walls because of our handy reflexes that were one of the only things about us that wasn't made by the freakazoid scientists. At one point, my luck of barely missing the hedges ran out and right as I thought I had gotten through, only to feel an eighteen-wheeler crash into my body at the speed of a bullet. Distantly, I heard Nudge scream my name, but I was too busy struggling to breathe as I was pushed into the air, until I began to spiral towards the ground, doing gymnastics worthy flips. Saying I hit the ground with a thud would be a massive understatement.

The world swam in front of my eyes, as I lay frozen, cool grass beneath me. I faintly remembered when Angel had been working with Grey and had flung me into a brick wall. My ribs had been cracked and if I didn't have both a medical bird-boy and super healing my ribs would have punctured my lung. This…this felt much worse. _Suck it up, Max_, I ordered myself. And yes, it is as pathetic as it sounds. My body felt like it was on fire, but it wouldn't end. I let a small groan pass through my chapped lips and forced my finger to twitch. One movement down, two hundred and five more bones to move.

"Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked panicked, her voice verging on hysterical.

"Just…peachy." I ground out, trying to not let her hear my labored breathing. I was the leader, meaning I had a reputation to protect. She let out a breath of relief and was about to say more until Iggy screamed again, louder than the last time. I was the closest to him. Determination surged through my body as I forced myself to get up, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"Nudge, can you find a way over?" I asked, being paranoid about leaving her all alone.

"No, unless, you know, I want to get shocked and mess up my hair even more. I'll be fine, Max. You taught me well enough to survive on my own." I smiled slightly, despite our situation and before taking off said, "Okay. If you get into trouble, just yell, okay?"

"Okay."

With that I took off, ignoring the aching that my body couldn't just get over. There hadn't been a scream for about five minutes, which made me slightly worried. Iggy was a tough boy though, he wasn't going to scream at every little thing. I went right, then left, then left, then right, then straight. If I said that I had any clue to where I was going, I would be the biggest liar since Hitler. I tried running as fast as I could, but it didn't seem to be helping in the slightest bit. I paused, catching my slightly erratic breath, and turned to try and retrace my steps. Only, the passage I had just walked past was replaced by a looming wall. The maze was rearranging itself and I was separated from both Nudge and Iggy. _Okay, Grey, I can play your game_, I thought acidly.

"Iggy!" I called, praying that I received an answer. A few seconds passed before I heard a sound. Only, the sound was right behind me. I spun around to come face to face with Ari 2, who I think actually believed he was the real Ari. The last time I had seen him, he had attempted to kill me and had taken my flock and the Kcolf to the tower. And based on Fang's rundown he had given us, Ari had killed the Kcolf, all except for Max 2.

"Hiya Maxie, let's have some fun." I closed my gaping mouth and ducked as he swiped his meaty claw at my stomach. Flashbacks swarmed me of him dying in my arms as I compared how the eyes of his seven year old persona looked compared to the bloodthirsty killer that was standing in front of me. Without any other options, seeing as the last time Fang went one-on-one with Ari he ended up nearly dying, I ran. It wasn't how I usually acted, but I had to find my flock. I couldn't risk letting Ari kill me. If that happened, the flock would be entirely alone.

Ari 2 had clumsily bolted after my lithe form, attempting to catch me and claw my guts out. It isn't as fun as it sounds. I maneuvered myself through the frequent twists and turns, attempting to get him off of my trail. I hoped that Iggy didn't choose now to respond. Ari 2 might choose to go after him instead and he wasn't as fast as me. Apparently, while bigger than the original Ari, Ari 2 managed to be a bit more graceful. He was still a hulking refrigerator compared to me, but he was gaining on me quickly. I tried to put on another burst of speed, but he just matched it, and possibly went faster. My eyes scanned the area around me and something shined off the corner of my eye.

As a last resort, I turned left at the last second towards the most likely trap waiting for me. A wall came up from behind me, blocking off Ari 2 from catching me.

And blocking off all chances of getting out of here at the last second.

A dark building was in front of me, making me wonder if I had finally found Grey. The only entrance I saw was a dark doorway that was missing the door. Even with my advanced sight letting me see in the dark, I couldn't see what awaited in the closed off building that differed so much from the green hedges I had become accustomed to seeing at every turn. With the knowledge that if I went in, there would be no going back, I made my way into the darkness, disappearing inside from the sunlight as the entry way vanished from existence.

It was cold in the building, but it wasn't cold enough for me to get hypothermia. In the dark, the faint glow emanating from the stopwatch I had woken up with, and hadn't been able to take off, blinked. It read that there was twelve hours left. I didn't know what would happen when it reached zero, but a part of me knew that it could be worse than being killed in here.

I slowly walked past another wall and jumped when I saw my own reflection everywhere I looked. My blond hair was limp and caked with blood. My clothes were dirty, torn, and I hadn't realized until now what shirt I had been wearing. I had thought I had just been wearing a red tank top under my jacket, but I hadn't realized there was a rip in it right where I had been impaled at the explosion. The red all over the tank top was blood, my blood. It was the shirt I had been wearing when I had nearly died. There was a sickening thud in my chest as my face twisted into a look of horror that my hundreds of reflections mimicked.

And then, my face morphed into Eraser Max. Light brown fur was spread all around me, a twisted smile shown on my snout. I spun around, hoping it was just one, but all of the mirrors showed me as an eraser. I gave a small squeak, not able to contain my off the charts panic. Again, I ran, hoping that I would find a way out. I had never been in a hall of mirrors, but now I know that I hate them. Everywhere I looked, I saw eraser me, looking at me evilly.

"I know why Fang broke, Maximum." Grey taunted from an intercom, as I sunk to my knees feeling my skin for any sign of hair. There was none, but the image was still there. All around me.

"Yeah, I know why too. Because I told him he had a deadbeat of a dad!" I screamed, my voice on edge. Eraser me smirked, as if it knew something I didn't.

"You know that that isn't true, Maximum. The reason is you," He began, knowing I was listening full and well.

"For a while now I've been curious as to why I couldn't break you. You were the only one I couldn't break. As a test to see if it was something in your dna, I broke your clone. She was easy—"

"Does this story have a point?" I asked, although my voice cracking ruined the effect.

"Your flock betrayed you, they wanted someone else as leader, your best friend in the world broke his promise and abandoned you, the one you thought of as a father betrayed you and then turned out to be your father. You've been betrayed so many times—"

"Blah, blah, blah, cut the crap." I retorted, seeing my face go back to normal.

"You can smirk and you can joke. You lie to your flock, you lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me! I know you, Maximum!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Don't I?" He retaliated smoothly, before saying, "You just keep fighting. Just keep going through the emotions. You only stay alive to keep your flock safe. Fang is broken because of me _not_ being able to break you."

Grey's form replaced my face in the mirrors. With a roar of fury I leapt up and kicked the mirrors around me, letting the glass fall to the ground. My feet were bare, but I just kept kicking, not even wincing as the glass cut into my feet deeply.

"Can't feel it can you? The problem I have with you is like the problem you have with the mirrors. You can keep kicking all you want, but you can't break them anymore. They're already broken."

"What's that supposed to mean? And no more fortune cookie crap. Tell it to me straight for once you sadistic bastard!" I screamed.

"Fang does have something that if it gets destroyed, he'll go back to normal," He went on, ignoring me completely. A sliver of hope rose up in me, until I realized what Dylan had said. To save Fang, I would have to die or I would have to kill him. It all clicked. Angel's lock had been Celeste. Gazzy's had been a watch. Nudge's had been a hairclip. Fang's was _me_.

"So that's your great plan? I have to choose between my life or Fang's? Well here's a news flash for you chrome dome, I'll always choose—"

"Fang. Yes, I know. You don't care about your life. It was the reason your precious Fang broke in the first place. You're already dead inside. You're already broken."

* * *

**Aj: Do you guys think this chapter is a prank or not? Real or Fake? Answer in your reviews. If it's a prank chapter we'll post the real one tomorrow. If not, stuff is certainly about to go down.**

**Anika: She REALLY loves April Fools Day. I was woken up by being sprayed with a watergun!**

**Aj: Boohoo.-Aj.**


	26. Part 3: Chapter 25

**Aj: We're into Part Three of the story, meaning there isn't much left. For those of you who hadn't realized this yet, last chapter=REAL.**

**Anika: Please don't do the annoying evil laugh. The readers can't hear you, you know.**

* * *

**Part 3: Facing the End—Together.**

_Previously:_

_"Your chip was never taken out. It was a decoy. You were the reason we always knew where you are, what you were doing, and how to break each and every one of you."_

_..._

_"I have to say I was wrong about you Maximum. I didn't know you were a natural-born killer."_

_..._

_"I'm sorry, Fang. I'll find a way to get you back, I promise."_

_..._

_Fang wanted to save Max for last; he wanted to prolong every second of her suffering._

_..._

_To save Fang, I would have to die or I would have to kill him._

_..._

_You're already dead inside. You're already broken."_

* * *

At one point in time, everything is born. The flock wasn't the flock in the very beginning, back when they were in the school. They were just a group of experiments with two percent of similar DNA to one another. They had seen each other in the halls, they had heard one another screaming, they were even trapped in the same room together. Fang and Max were the only ones who had truly interacted before, and that was only because they refused to kill each other for the white coat's sick games. The flock hadn't been born until the day Jeb had broken them out of the school to, in their minds, some fairytale of a place.

Back then; they didn't know it wouldn't last forever.

September 24, 2001. The day of the escape was already feeling the effects of the coming fall, as crisp wind bit at Jeb Batchelder's skin. His hands were buried in the pockets of his bleached lab coat to hide their fidgeting. It was an attempt to keep his traitorous plans covert, but the sweat glistening on his forehead ruined the effect. He had gone through the plan in his head, twice, but even his caution couldn't match the school's ability to be unpredictable.

As he walked along the narrow pathway that winded down a steep hill leading to The School, he could only hope that today was scheduled for the children who were genetically engineered with the rabbit DNA. Jeb normally was cued into everything that was happening at the lab, but Robert Grey had constantly undermined him the past few months. Not only had Grey taken control of his operation, Jeb didn't trust him. Grey had an extensive reputation that made most of the white coats look like veterinarians. Not to mention the fact that Grey seemed entirely too fascinated with the six bird kids.

The goal of the aging scientist was to free Max, and if all went well, Fang would come with them. He would take the two hybrids to the old villa that Ari and his wife, Margaret used to spend the summer in. Ari had called it the E-house since he had been able to talk. After picking up the children, he would collect Ari. Nothing, not even the team of rampaging erasers, would stop him from taking his son along with him.

The walk to the school was agonizingly slow because of the thoughts flittering through his educated brain. Once he reached the entrance after scanning his access card, he knew something was terribly wrong. At as steady of a pace that he could manage, Jeb hurried to the avian unit of the school without paying much attention to the wary looks the other scientist's gave him. They were all worthy of prestigious awards for their brilliance and many of them were Jeb's own friends, but he knew what he was doing was wrong. There had to be another way to study the mutants without physically and mentally destroying them only to create replacements.

The sterile smell was no longer comfortable to Jeb as the sense of paranoia chilled his insides. The sounds of screaming made by the ones who knew how to were drowned out by the blood rushing to the middle-aged scientist's head. There were only two hallways left to walk until he reached the room that the six Avian hybrids shared, but it seemed as if it were two million. A part of Jeb wanted to stop the plan now and continue on with his high paying job and promising career. He had things most men dreamed of; a family; a good paying job; and a luxurious home. Why was he risking it all for two kids?

Before he had the chance to turn back and play it safe, hoping he would survive when the newcomer Marian Janneson put the by-half plan into action, he had reached the thick metal door leading into holding room B-12. Scanning his access card, he entered the darkened room and didn't need to turn on the lights to know that the room's usual six occupants were all missing. Even though the four eldest had perfected calming their breathing enough to make it seem as if they weren't there, the two youngest were oblivious to the reasoning behind staying hidden. They were supposed to be here, all testing was scheduled for the following week. And all of the avians were never in testing at the same time. It had always been one at a time. Two at the most.

Somebody had known he was coming.

Jeb stormed out of the room without so much as a second glance, his lab coat whipping behind him. Jeb was seeing red and he wanted answers, he wanted them immediately. The closest white coat that was high up enough to be useful was Hans Gunther Hagen, who was currently in the process of creating a system of boxes made of Plexiglas that would stack together, each holding an organ preserved in liquid inside to sustain a human who had recently died. The idea wasn't terrible, but Gunther Hagen hadn't been taken seriously since he had talked about the companion for the Plexiglas man that he would name Gozen.

"Hans, do you know where the avian experiments are? I had wanted to have them run through the maze," Jeb lied suavely, making his gleam with a sadistic type of excitement. Jeb had never been an actor, but torturing children for a living had certainly made him an Oscar worthy liar. Gunther Hagen obviously bought the act, although Jeb detected suspicion in his voice as he answered, "You must have forgotten to clear it by Grey. He took them in for an experiment of his own."

"It was my department. I hadn't known I had to get clearance." Jeb inwardly scowled, but kept his tone smooth.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow the oldest soon. I want to take some of her DNA to make a perfect other half for her. I haven't found the donor of the body I will clone yet, but it will definitely test her." Gunther Hagen informed, nearly glowing in anticipation. Jeb's stomach sunk at the thought, not trusting the elder scientist for one moment. It may have been the fact that Jeb had become emotionally attached, but the entire idea of making a perfect other half for a ten year old sickened him. Not only that, but it would distract her from her mission more than anything.

"I'll get back to you once I speak with Grey." Jeb responded, knowing that he would never get back to the German man. Gunther Hagen nodded and Jeb hurried to the sector Grey usually worked in, only slightly slower than running. Grey had taken his experiments without running it by Jeb or the committee. Something was horribly wrong about the entire situation. As the white walls went by in a blur, Jeb noticed there weren't any scientists lurking through the hallways bragging about how they electrocuted an experiment and so on. For some reason, Grey must've cleared this area out. This was a secret experiment, meaning that nothing good could come out of it.

A howl coming from room E-32 caused Jeb to go into a full run until he reached the metal door handle. Inside, Jeb was absolutely shocked. All six of the mutants were pitted against a hail of erasers twice—sometimes triple—their size. And they were not only winning, but they were working as a team. Somehow unconsciously, the hybrids had begun to follow Max who was leading their way into an injury free battle.

As one of the most successful erasers loomed over the infant form of experiment eleven, Max and Fang ganged up on it. Max was the only one out of the six who knew how to fly, so she took on the eraser from the air as Fang attempted to knock the four hundred hound block of muscle and fur off his feet. Eventually, experiment eleven had caught on and had begun to bite the toes and ankles of any eraser that came near her, her blonde curls bouncing. Maximum was barking out orders in some type of foreign language that the others seemed to understand perfectly and was leaving the erasers at a loss and at a disadvantage against the rag tag team of untrained mutants.

Jeb looked to where Grey was perched above the arena below him. To say that Grey was looking angry with the results of the experiment would be an utter lie. There was a smirk on Grey's face as he examined the six getting close to finished knocking out the erasers. Although, Grey's next move came as a surprise when he snapped his fingers and an eraser came after the dark-skinned Subject 9. Maximum noticed this and left the fighting of one particularly small eraser to Subject 8 and Fang, as Max had dubbed him, remembering to give the blind one coordinates of his attacker.

With a shriek, Subject 9 realized she was being attacked by an eraser who had a syringe in his hand. Jeb was about to step forward and end this, as he realized what the toxin was, but Max stepped in before he could. In a move of heroism he knew he would never have been able to teach her, she dived in front of the syringe, wincing as it connected with flesh and emptied the contents.

Subject 9 stood frozen, at a loss at what had just happened, but snapped out of it when Maximum had gently reminded her of the eraser. With their secret language, they communicated and synchronized their attacks until the last eraser was unconscious. It was then that Maximum was truly showing signs of the serum attacking her strong immune system until it killed her off completely. Her legs crumpled from beneath her, but Subject 9 and Subject 10 stepped in, attempting to hold her weight. Attempting being the key word. They collapsed, bringing her down with them on top of their lithe bodies.

"Grey!" Jeb boomed as he made his way up to the perch. Grey just smiled sardonically at the younger man, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"These are my experiments! I want the antidote for her now! I'm the one who decides whether they live or die and when."

Grey moved his eyes over to the table where a clear syringe was sitting, the antiseptic smell wafting from it still strong. Jeb swiped it from the onyx table and turned, ready to enact his plan until Grey's voice stopped him, "You're wrong, Batchelder. _I'm_ the one who decides whether they live or die. You'll find out soon enough."

Jeb turned to face the bald man once more and replied venomously, "We'll see, Robert."

In a flash of fury from being challenged and an extra measure to make sure the escape went smoothly, Jeb sent a swift right hook towards Grey's jaw. A crack was heard as his head snapped backwards, but Jeb ran too quickly to check if he was unconscious or not. He had to get to the avians or all was lost. Besides the obvious change to his plan, he chose to change one more factor. They were stronger with the six of them combined, like a family, so who was Jeb to break them up. That, and the fact that by now they wouldn't agree to be split up even if it meant escape for some of them.

"Come with me." Jeb told the six. They nodded and Jeb took Angel in his arms while Nudge and Gazzy had followed him. Fang and Iggy had put Max's arms around their shoulders and they quickly followed the rest of them out. Fang, Iggy, and Max burst through the school's doors and found themselves on a helicopter launch pad. They climbed into the helicopter and then heard small footsteps.

"Wait for me daddy!" The three-year-old Ari pleaded, but his father didn't listen and Ari was left at the school while the seven left it behind, hopefully forever. Fang looked down at the pale form of Max and smiled for reasons that were unknown to Jeb. The ex-white coat injected a needle into her and Fang involuntarily flinched.

"This serum will be permanent so that if Grey injects her with the same formula she won't be infected again." Jeb explained.

A flash of guilt struck Jeb as he thought about the son that he had left behind, but it had to be done. Jeb was doing this for a higher purpose. Max was going to save the world, he was sure of it. Someday, Ari would understand.

* * *

As the fully recovered hybrids gazed in awe at the wonders of the E-House, Jeb walked in behind them. They seemed to trust him now that he had saved their lives, but if he brought up their mission too soon and bluntly, he could lose their trust and they could believe he was just another white coat who wanted to use them. It was true that he wanted to use them, but it was for a good cause which wasn't the same as what the school had been using them for.

"What's that?" Subject 9, or as she decided to name herself on the way there Nudge, cooed, pointing to the refrigerator.

"It's called a refrigerator. It keeps food good and fresh so that you can save them from perishing." Jeb explained, even though he could tell she wasn't even listening as she stared in amazement at the seemingly simple home.

"It looks kind of like an eraser." Fang remarked, talking for the first time to Jeb since he had rescued them. Fang was the one who seemed most paranoid. It would take Jeb longer to gain his trust.

"Now that you six are a team, you should work like one—" Jeb began carefully before he was interrupted by the unanimously named The Gasman interjecting, "But I don't wanna' be a team."

"Yeah, we should be more like a family!" Iggy—why he was named that Jeb would never know—agreed, his sightless blue eyes attempting unsuccessfully to follow whoever was talking.

"Well, since we're part bird we should have a name that sounds…birdy!" Nudge suggested, earning a gurgle of agreement from the toddler Max had named Angel once she had woken up. It had been the one name that made sense to Jeb, although he hadn't said it out loud. Somehow, he felt a if the toddler knew that however. Crazy as it may be.

"How about tweety? The white coats were playing that cartoon once before surgery." Iggy remarked sarcastically as he relished in the comfort of the pea green couch.

"No, what about Blue Angels!" Gazzy exclaimed, ignoring the strange looks he got from the other mutants. Jeb snickered at the fact that the six didn't know the Blue Angels actually existed.

"I heard that groups of birds were called flocks." Fang piped up, ignoring Jeb's presence completely.

"From this day on, we'll be the flock. We're a family now and forever." Max announced, earning cheers of agreement.

Five years later, the promise was shaky, but the family had held strong through even the toughest of obstacles. One thing that they had failed to realize back when they had first escaped the school was the fact of life. No matter how much you love and care about someone, no matter how clever you are, no matter how brave you are, you can't escape one fact. Not even the infamous flock. At one point in time, everything dies.

* * *

**Anika: I don't really like the ending, or this chapter in particular, but I've been knownto have slight perfectionist tendencies.**

**Aj: Slight?**

**Anika: Shut up.**

**Questions: **

**What are questions you want to have answered before the story ends?**

**Are you worried about how Nevermore is going to turn out? Or do you trust James/His Ghost Writers.**

**See you guys next chapter!-Anika.**


	27. Part 3: Chapter 26

**Hey guys, Aj—your awesome dictator of cliffies—here. I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating in a while, don't worry, this story is not on hiatus or anything like that. I had forgotten to tell you guys until Jan Robinson's review reminded me that I should let you guys know that I'm going on my eighth grade trip to Catalina Island and the past few weeks I've been too busy preparing for it that I wasn't able to write practically anything. And tonight I'm actually going on the trip and won't be back until Saturday. So, to tide you guys over, I'll answer a few reviews and give you guys a short preview of the chapter. Sound good?**

**Q:**Where is my Iggy and why was he screaming! It tis driving me insane DX~**ManyNamesMember.**

**A: Iggy is somewhere in the maze. That's about all I can tell you. You guys will find out next chapter.**

_**Q:**_ _How do you not like V-Day? too much love for you? well i will still b solemnly b devoted to you and Anika. i will probly b writing my own stories on fanfiction and i would b HONORED if you could read and review them! the story is called either MAXIMUM MIKA or TRUE ELEMENTS my user name will be MIKA101. SEE YA! STAY AWESOME!___**Jan Robinson**.

**_A: _Valentines Day is the commercialization holiday, besides Christmas. Plus, way too sappy and melodramatic. I'm just happy Anika always has something to do on V-Day or she's be moping around the house if she didn't have a boyfriend and I would be forced to comfort her. Gag me. As for the story, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside that you would want me to read it. Makes me feel so special. Tell me when it's up and I promise I'll read it.**

**Q: **_Wowwww, that is freaking awesome:) I not a fan of Ouiji boards but i actually like the way you did that. Using Dylan was a brilliant idea:) I love it! Cant wait to find out what happens next. One thing i love about your stories is that the chapter are always long so keep them long:D Cant wait for more, Update soon:)_**~Onyx Shadows**

**_A:_ Glad that you thought I did a good job with it even though you don't like Ouijii boards. The reason I used Dylan was that I had characterized him so much more than James' "Oh look, I'm a Gary-Sue that can sing, looks totally hot, and is cool enough that the main guy is so threatened of me that he would run away, leaving me with my Maxie-poo", that I had missed him when I killed him off and he was a good way to answer some questions, so glad you liked it. I'll keep the chapters long just as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing so….yeah.**

**Q: **_I'm alive people! Sorry for MIA but those annoying government agents were after me so I had to disappear for a while and join some rogue necromancers at some random location without wifi so I can perfect my death glare. _

_There, I hope that's a good enough excuse for being gone so long. I'm still going to be missing from fanfic for a while again but I'll try to return again soon! _

_So since i'm back and not dead I decided to try to review as many chapters as possible with my usual awesome reviews. _

_Great writing as usual! Plus I have to add that the world domination plan is going wonderfully. I just can't destroy Atlantis... Curse that underwater kingdom..._

_To Aj: thank you for remaining your usual sadistic self_

_To Anika: join the dark side! You will never be able to defeat us! Mwhahahahaha!_**~PandaswithBazookas**

**A: I can honestly say that I've missed your reviews. Yeah, sorry about the feds, they were after me so I redirected them to be on your trail. Stupid feds. I'll send some of my horror movie monsters to go and take down Atlantis once and for all. I would send Jason, but we both know he has issues with the water. Oh well, at least I've captured Neverland so that we'll never age and will be able to rule the world forever. I just wouldn't be me if I wasn't sadistic, would I? To Anika: She's right. That goes to all of you kiddies out there too. JOIN THE DARK SIDE! We're freaking awesome!**

**Q: **_Omg I am so worried bout nevermore. I finally got to go to Barnes and Noble to read the preview and I hav no idea if James Patterson will continue fax or not._**~dopeycookiemonster**

**A: Aren't we all. Not only am I afraid that Max and Dylan will actually stay as Mylan, but also the fact that the last book could stink as much, if not worse, than the previous books. Hopefully James is the one writing the last book instead of one of his ghostwriters.**

Arguing with himself was not a pleasant idea for Fang, but as he looked upon his identical form standing right in front of him, he knew that there was no way out of it, despite the insanity that practically dripped off of the idea. His duplicate was wearing all black—a black t-shirt, black jeans, all topped off with a black leather jacket—and his hair was messy and windswept, opposed to Fang's crisp, clean, and professionally dressed way. Fang didn't know how there was another one of him standing in front of him, but he predicted that it was one of his father's tests.

This must have been what Angel, Maya, and Regan had experienced before—

Fang shook the thoughts of the previous events and focused on the other version of himself. If this was a test, Fang needed to figure out how. After a few more minutes of just staring at the emotionless mask on his doppelganger's face, Fang turned around, prepared to leave. He was stopped by a mere three words.

"You betrayed them." It was filled with so much venom and hate that Fang had to do a double take to be sure that it came from the emotionless brick wall before him.

"The flock are naïve and weak. Them dying will just help humanity progress with me as their leader. When I kill her, he will know just how loyal I am—"

"You're demented. He's using you. Even if he wasn't, he's a psychopath." His short replies were affecting Fang, despite him trying not to show it. Fang couldn't tell if it was working or not seeing as the image of himself wasn't showing any reactions.

"He's not using me! I'm his son and together, we'll leave all of the others not worthy to be alive where they deserve to be. _She _is the one who wants to use me. _She_ wants to twist my head around and make me betray Grey. Her false memories won't work, though. I'm too strong to be fooled by little mind tricks. _She'll_ get what's coming to her, too. If you thought that her last death was painful, you should see how I'm going to kill her-"

"Don't touch her! If you do, you won't just regret it. Regret is too light of a punishment. The agony of thinking that she was dead, her death caused by our own father, it won't even come close. That numbness that made you feel like you were suffocating and the job just wouldn't finish, that will seem like child's play. And what for? For Grey? Here's some trivia. He's not even _your_ father. You are just a brainwashed version of _me_. I'm the victim that has to be his son. The second that I find out a way to overpower it, you'll be _nothing._"

Fang almost couldn't comprehend the change from his duplicate going from saying nearly nothing to saying an entire speech. What Fang really couldn't comprehend was what he had said. Not only had it made Fang question about whether or not what was said was true, it made him scared. If it was true, at any moment, no matter what he did, he could go poof. He would have to kill Max sooner than planned. A thought occurred to him, making him pause from his thoughts of having to kill her.

"You aren't just a test are you? You're me. And if what you've said is true, you've been awake this entire time."

The original Fang's jaw was clenched, but other than that he had him emotionless façade on as if it had never broken in the first place. Fang didn't want to go away and be replaced by the original. He knew he would have to take action and make sure the other was crumpled and destroyed—for good.

"If you are awake to see everything that I do, then you're going to love it when you watch yourself kill Maximum. I'm going to make you watch the light leave her eyes and feel her body go limp. And you're going to enjoy it."


	28. Part 3: Chapter 27

**Aj: Okay, so when I got back, I started on this chapter immediately. And then I clicked on something for a quick reference—only to spend an hour looking at it. Then I clicked on youtube for some videos to play in the background while I was writing—I ended up spending a few hours watching videos and so on. I'm a procrastinator, guilty as charged.**

**Anika: This is our longest chapter yet though, in any story, so hopefully that makes up for it. This story will get finished on May 24. Why? Last day of school. We're getting close to the end, is anyone else as sad as I am about this?**

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Angel weakly looked up to see who had insulted her only to see…her. Angel's blonde curls looked new and fresh, bouncing on her shoulders like Angel's would after her rare showers. There was a smirk on her duplicate's face, as if the other Angel knew something that she didn't. There was a certain coldness—a bloodthirstiness—about the double of Angel's that was unsettling. Even though Angel's focus was fuzzy, she looked past the yelling form of Gazzy beside her that she couldn't even hear and looked at something that her double was grasping tightly in her right palm. Celeste was dirty, worn, and was missing an eye, but Angel would recognize the halo, the wings, and the dress that accompanied Celeste anywhere.

"Are you—Are you my clone?" Angel asked softly, still weak from Regan's attack. Angel mentally screamed about a million cuss words she had learned from Iggy at the psychopath who had been so cruel as to nearly take away a seven year old's life without feeling so much as a sliver of remorse. Looking at the copy of herself, she thought of Max 2 who was too busy trying to save Angel's life to notice her identical form. Gazzy was fighting Regan with Max 2 as best as he could, probably still not quite understanding that Fang was evil and he was helping the previously evil, but now good clone of Max.

"No, don't flatter yourself by thinking I'm just a copy from your DNA. I am you—the better you, that is." The other replied bitter sweetly, as if she had swallowed an entire package of _Sour Patch Kids _in one sitting. Angel glanced up at her confused; not understanding who the girl in front of her believed she was. Especially since it seemed all too real to be a hallucination.

"How about I jog your memory a little bit? Bunch of powers, kicking Max out of the flock, pointing a gun at her head, threatening Iggy with a knife...do I have to keep going?" She smiled sardonically at Angel, causing Angel's heart to stop as if Medusa herself had turned it to stone.

"You're the brainwashed version of me. You made me do all of those awful things to my family." Anger fueling her, she was able to slowly raise herself up off of the ground so that she was level with her evil twin.

"No, I'm the stronger version of you. Grey made us more powerful than we ever could have imagined. I bet you can't control minds anymore, can you? That goes for pretty much all of your other powers you got after the school kidnapped you. Now tell me, is it worth it?" Angel hadn't tried to use her mind control powers since she had been back in control, but maybe she wasn't lying.

"Even if I had lost all of my powers I wouldn't care. You're a monster and you hurt my flock. You nearly killed them. You caused the flock to betray Max, the closest one to a mother that I have. No amount of power is worth that!" Angel yelled, causing Gazzy to pause from his fighting and nearly get drained by Regan.

"_I_ didn't do anything. _You_ did. All I am is you with a bit of a push in the right direction and a few extra powers, courtesy of Grey. You wanted the power, the leadership, and all of the other perks no matter what happened. Say what you want, but the ending to the story is the same. You'll go on in life always having that spark of evil in you, always craving power and willing to put the ones you love in danger to get it. You're not one of the good guys, Angel. You aren't a hero."

Gazzy must have noticed Angel beginning to get dizzy and rushed towards her. He didn't know the cause though. Angel desperately wanted to believe that she was wrong, but she had a lingering suspicion that she was right. She wanted to believe that this was just another form of torture that Grey had set up. True as that may be, it didn't mean that it was fake. A part of Grey's mental tortures that had affected her so much back when they were in the tower was that everything he did to them wasn't just a lie to drive them crazy. It was the absolute truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"Gazzy, what's happening?" She asked, looking at her brother who was cradling Angel's head in his lap.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wincing involuntarily as Omega got a good kick in at Max 2.

"I mean how did Grey project another me image of back when I was brainwashed by him? It's way too vivid to not be real, but—"

"Angel," Gazzy cut off, "There isn't anyone there. All that's here is Regan, Omega, Fang, Max 2, you, and me."

"What?" She practically choked out. Glancing around her, she saw herself grinning sadistically and waving. Right next to her was an active bomb that nobody seemed to notice, except for Angel, due to all of the chaos.

"Gazzy, is that one of your bombs?" Angel asked slowly, her voice taking on a higher pitch as panic consumed her. He nodded disbelievingly, before both of the kids scrambled to their feet and raced towards the bomb that only Fang had noticed so far. He raced towards it as well, getting there just after the two siblings did. With a look of satisfaction, Fang kicked Gazzy out of the way, knocking him into a hedge. Angel screamed his name in terror when she saw blood ooze from his forehead, but she didn't have the time to rush towards him. Fang was rounding on her next.

"Fang, I know that you're awake in there. I need you to fight Grey's control. I know it's hard and tiring, I know that it seems hopeless at times, but I also know that the only thing worse than not having control of your body is to watch the ones you love suffer because you don't care enough to try harder."

Eyes alight with a new fury, Fang prepared to kick Angel as well, but Max 2, somehow, had tackled him to the ground. With the time that she had, Angel quickly looked down at the bomb. Two minutes until detonation and the only expert on bombs was out cold against shrubbery. They were doomed.

"Everybody run! There's a bomb about to blow and it will kill everyone!" Angel shouted at the top of her lungs to get through to everybody past the fighting. It was as if someone had hit the _pause_ button. As soon as everyone else had stopped fighting, Omega had followed their lead and stood as still as a statue.

Fang was the first to move, not sparing a second glance at Regan as he raced down a path, a hedge sealing the way he had gone off. It was like the domino effect. As soon as the hedge had blocked off any chances of following Fang, hedges began sealing and opening randomly. It reminded Angel of a jump rope game she had played while at the school in Virginia. Only in this version, the hedges could break every bone in your body and kill you instantly if they hit you. But other than that, pretty much the same thing,

Omega stood still, as if he had been turned off while everybody rushed into action. Regan, on the other hand, looked panicked as she raced past a hedge, timing it so that she barely made it through. A millisecond slower and she would have been road kill. The hedge wall sealed behind her, as seamlessly as if it were connected to the other walls and couldn't actually move.

"Come on, Angel!" Max yelled as Angel was putting Gazzy arm over her shoulder.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up in a second." She seemed to be hesitant towards the idea, but as she heard the timer's beeps get louder, she nodded and raced towards the nearest opening. Angel tried to go as quick as she could, but Gazzy's weight was dragging her down. It was amazing enough that she could minorly support him, considering he was heavier than she was. Max 2 glanced at Angel, who was only a few feet behind and decided it was a safe time to go past the speeding hedge. She dived after a few seconds of hesitation, landing in a sprawled position, but otherwise okay.

Angel was about to repeat this, until the hedge began sealing up. Within three seconds, the hedge was all the way sealed, and there was no way it would open again. Hurriedly, Angel looked around her for an opportunity to escape. Only to see that she was completely caged in with a bomb set to go off at any second.

"Angel! What happened? Is there another way out?" Max 2 panicked from the other side.

"I'm trapped and there isn't any other way out." A sob escaped her throat, but she held it down. She wouldn't die crying. Max would never let herself die like that, so why would she?

"Hold on Angel, I'll find a way over and get—"

"No! You need to run. Find Max and the flock. Tell them—tell them I love them and I'm sorry. For everything that I've done."

"Angel—"

"Please," Angel couldn't stop the raw tears that managed to escape, "Please just do this for me. There isn't a reason why all three of us should die."

A beat passed before Max 2 answered, "Okay, sweetie."

"And Ma—Maya," She corrected herself, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, too." She thought she heard her choke down a sob, before answering, "It's not your fault. It was them. And I promise you, I'm going to make them pay for this."

Angel heard her footsteps pound against the grass as she ran away, leaving the spot that Angel would die in. Looking up briefly, she saw her other self with her arms crossed, smirking. As if this was all just a big game that Angel just wasn't cut out to win. And it was.

"Angel," Gazzy moaned, stirring gently in her arms.

"Shhh. It's all going to be okay," She comforted, despite wanting him to be comforting her. Now was her chance. It was her last opportunity to be strong, to be a leader.

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Of course not." Angel lied, knowing that that was what Max would do in this situation.

"Hey Gazzy," His blue eyes looked up into hers innocently, sparkling with fresh tears, "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel"

All of a sudden, the timer's beeping halted and so did Angel's heart. For a brief moment that felt like forever, Angel felt immense pain. And then, it was over. Throughout everything, Angel and Gazzy never let go of each other's hands.

Arguing with himself was not a pleasant idea for Fang, but as he looked upon his identical form standing right in front of him, he knew that there was no way out of it, despite the insanity that practically dripped off of the idea. His duplicate was wearing all black—a black t-shirt, black jeans, all topped off with a black leather jacket—and his hair was messy and windswept, opposed to Fang's crisp, clean, and professionally dressed way. Fang didn't know how there was another one of him standing in front of him, but he predicted that it was one of his father's tests.

This must have been what Angel had experienced before—

Fang shook the thoughts of the previous events from his head and focused on the other version of himself. If this was a test, Fang needed to figure out how. After a few more minutes of just staring at the emotionless mask on his doppelganger's face, Fang turned around prepared to leave. He was stopped by a mere three words.

"You betrayed them." It was filled with so much venom and hate that Fang had to do a double take to be sure that it came from the emotionless brick wall before him.

"The flock is naïve and weak. Them dying will just help humanity progress with me as their leader. When I kill her, he will know just how loyal I am—"

"You're demented. He's using you. Even if he wasn't, he's a psychopath." His short replies were affecting Fang, despite him trying not to show it. Fang couldn't tell if it was working or not seeing as the image of himself wasn't showing any reactions.

"He's not using me! I'm his son and together, we'll leave all of the others not worthy to be alive where they deserve to be. The siblings are examples of this. _She _is the one who wants to use me. _She_ wants to twist my head around and make me betray Grey. Her false memories won't work, though. I'm too strong to be fooled by little mind tricks. _She'll_ get what's coming to her, too. If you thought that her last death was painful, you should see how I'm going to kill her-"

"Don't touch her! If you do, you won't just regret it. Regret is too light of a punishment. The agony of thinking that she was dead, her death caused by our own father, it won't even come close. That numbness that made you feel like you were suffocating and the job just wouldn't finish, that will seem like child's play. And what for? For Grey? Here's some trivia. He's not even _your_ father. You are just a brainwashed version of _me_. I'm the victim that has to be his son. The second that I find out a way to overpower it, you'll be _nothing._"

Fang almost couldn't comprehend the change from his duplicate going from saying nearly nothing to saying an entire speech. What Fang really couldn't comprehend was what he had said. Not only had it made Fang question about whether or not what was said was true, it made him scared. If it was true, at any moment, no matter what he did, he could go poof. He would have to kill Max sooner than planned. A thought occurred to him, making him pause from his thoughts of having to kill her.

"You aren't just a test are you? You're me. And if what you've said is true, you've been awake this entire time."

The original Fang's jaw was clenched, but other than that he had him emotionless façade on as if it had never broken in the first place. Fang didn't want to go away and be replaced by the original. He knew he would have to take action and make sure the other was crumpled and destroyed—for good.

"If you are awake to see everything that I do, then you're going to love it when you watch yourself kill Maximum. I'm going to make you watch the light leave her eyes and feel her body go limp. And you're going to enjoy it."

_Regan couldn't help but beam as she gazed at the atmosphere around her. She twirled slightly in her silky pearl dress, admiring the view from The Eiffel Tower. Sometimes, wings came in handy. Especially when one snuck out from the facility in Germany to meet her date. Only she wasn't sure if he was coming. He had always been hesitant to disobey orders of any kind, especially those from Gunther Hagen. Regan couldn't even begin to understand how he treated Gunther Hagen as if he were his own father. _

_It wasn't that Regan outright hated Gunther Hagen—after all, he gave his experiments a home, food, and treated his experiments kindly—but she couldn't bring herself to trust him completely. Especially after she had seen the files on his original plan, that Regan was supposed to be some stranger's _mate. _The idea repulsed her._

_She sighed as she looked down at her gloved hands that were grasping the railing. Somehow, she had managed to make sure the gloves wouldn't clash with her knee length dress, but that didn't mean they were a fashion statement. Even after her six months of being alive—thanks to her being cloned from a dead fourteen-year-old actress—she still hadn't managed to control her powers. She was dangerous; she was deadly. She couldn't blame him for not thinking she was important enough to sneak out for. She was a sideshow freak and he was perfect in every way._

"_You do know what The Eiffel Tower symbolizes, don't you?" A smooth voice came from behind her. She continued leaning over the rail, not looking at the figure behind her. _

"_A big piece of fancy metal made for the 1889 World Exhibition." Regan replied bluntly, not letting any emotions fill her voice. She was good at putting on a mask when she wanted to, but it was hard to pull off when she was around him. He chuckled and leaned onto his side so that he could face her. With his right hand he moved his hand gently under her chin and made her look at him. Not saying a word, both of them looked into each other's eyes. She had to use every ounce of will power she had to not get lost in his turquoise eyes. _

"_The Eiffel Tower symbolizes beauty, perfection. Love. It is exactly like you." She couldn't stop the deep blush rising to her lightly makeup covered cheeks. She always applied makeup—like she assumed every other normal girl her age did—but it would never make her feel as beautiful as he could. _

_She pulled away from him and took a step backwards. He didn't show any sign of protest, but his eyes held hurt. Things had been shaky between the two for the past few weeks and that night was supposed to be an attempt at recovery. So far, the attempt was sucking. _

"_Regan, you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks and you didn't even bother explaining what I did wrong. _Please_ don't keep pushing me away. Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, hurt blooming in his almond shaped eyes. _

"_I can't do this, Dylan. I can't stand not knowing when you'll leave me!" She burst out, not even caring that a few other lovebirds glanced at the two teens rudely._

"_Leave you? What are you talking about?"_

"_I looked at Gunther Hagen's files; his plans for us. Pairing us off with some strangers made by another branch of scientists called Itex. I saw the pictures of them. You've never disobeyed an order Dylan! Eventually, when the time comes, you'll follow orders and run off to be with this pansy, _Maximum Ride_, and you'll leave me. And I just can't take that. I wouldn't be able to lose you like that because I love you!" The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. She was a free thinker who spoke her mind, but sometimes she considered this as a flaw._

_Silence passed between the two. Agonizing, heart wrenching, silence. And then, before she could see it coming, his lips crashed onto hers. She melted on the spot, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her, despite the fact that if they got any closer they would merge into one. When they needed to breathe, they pulled apart, without releasing one another. _

"_You've never said you loved me before." He whispered in awe, stroking a strand of her curly hair. Normally, she would have tried to find a way out of this situation by now, but she found that she couldn't move away from him; wouldn't move away from him. _

"_I promise you on my life that I will never love another soul, especially not her, other than you for the rest of my miserable existence as a lab rat. You're right; somehow I can't find it in me to disobey. But for you, I would defy everything standing in my way. I love you."_

_Humiliatingly, she found her eyes brimming with tears before crashing her lips onto his._

The maze felt foreign to her as she ran through its wide path, wishing she hadn't made it out from that explosion. After around two miles of distance between her and the explosion, she let herself sink to the ground. Her hands clutched at the grass and she heaved, attempting to replace the smoke that had invaded her lungs with fresh air. The images flashed repeatedly in her head. She had been able to kill by sucking the energy out of people, but she had been able to hear the two kids screaming in agony as they were flayed alive. What affected the fifteen-year-old clone more than two extra victims was all of the fire. Ever since Dylan had betrayed her what seemed like so long ago, she had been afraid of fire. It was perfectly reasonable, considering that if Grey hadn't resurrected her, she would still be nothing but a dead body. She owed Grey her life, although, now she wasn't so sure considering he had betrayed her as well by nearly letting her be killed.

Even as she was hunched there, she knew that Fang wasn't coming to look for her. As much as it pained her, she knew that he didn't love her. It was only Grey. She had seen him before the flock had been led to capture by herself. He was dying inside from Max supposedly dying. And now, even when he thought of her as an enemy that needed to be slaughtered, even when Fang and Regan were officially a couple, she knew that he was still in love with her, all though, with every increasing moment that he spent with Regan, it was fading.

"_I want to know what you did to Dylan!" Regan screamed in Gunther Hagen's face. Her fists were shaking with her rage towards the German scientist. Dylan had been missing for two months, ever since the night in Paris where Regan had told Dylan that she loved him for the first time. She knew that he had something to do with it ever since she discovered Gunther Hagen had been at the lab complex for those two months. While that was a big enough tip off on its own, Regan had believed that Dylan had been on another foreign research mission with the elder scientist. If Gunther Hagen had never gone anywhere, where had Dylan been for all that time?_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Regan. Dylan is perfectly fine." He responded coolly, taking a sip of his coffee. Her jaw was clenched in an attempt to hold back the tears she was aching to release. Despite her emotions tearing her up on the inside, the only sign of her anger was her uneven breathing._

"_He's been missing for _two months_. I had thought he was with you, but now I find out that you were _here_ this whole time! I want to know what's going on and where my boyfriend is _right now_!" Her voice shook near the end of her tyrant, but she couldn't bother herself to care. All that mattered was finding where Dylan was and making sure she never let him out of her sight again. _

"_I assure you that if you go back to your wing, you will find Dylan perfectly safe in his room." _

_Without any other choice, she turned around and prepared to run the East Wing, where Grey's most prized experiments lived in luxurious rooms. Before storming from the room, she threatened, "If you're lying and Dylan isn't there, you're never going to go a day without feeling the exact fear that I feel right now. You will never feel safe again in your pathetic _life_."_

"_Be careful Regan," He called out before she had the chance to leave, "Don't make promises that you can't keep." _

_A chill ran down her spine at what he possibly could have meant, but she didn't have time to focus on him. She poured on any extra speed that she could manage to get to the East Wing as soon as possible. The East Wings was generally close to Grey's office, but she couldn't waste any time in case Grey was attempting to escape. She had to see if he was telling the truth. If he wasn't….Regan didn't know what she would do. She would be completely lost without him. _

_As she reached his navy blue colored door, all thoughts of manners left her head as she threw open his door. _

"_Dylan!" She screeched, praying that he was just out of eyesight somewhere in the museum of a room._

"_Dylan, please! Answer me!" She sobbed, stepping further into his room. She didn't pay attention to the door shutting behind her, all she cared about was that she was unsure if she would ever see him again, ever hear his laugh again, ever kiss him again in the gentle, but passionate way of his. She slumped over onto his king-sized bed, only to feel something hard underneath her. She sat up wearily, only to see nothing on the surface. Without another thought she lifted the thick mattress up and saw a disk. Automatically, she knew it was from Dylan. He had always teased her about how she was exactly like the princess in the fairytale where there was a pea placed under a hundred mattresses. _

_With her entire body quivering for fear of what was on the disk, she inserted it into the DVD player, connected to Dylan's personal flat screen TV. Dylan's face appeared on the TV, looking nothing like his usual self. His hair was covered in grime; there were thick bags under his eyes, but it was hardly noticeable compared to the deep wounds and dark bruises. She took in a breath at his ghastly appearance, but otherwise stayed silent as he began to talk in a hushed tone._

"_Regan, I don't have much time. The past two months…well, let's just say they haven't been easy. All I want to say is that I'm okay, you don't need to worry about me anymore," His voice cracked and tears welled up in his turquoise eyes._

"_I'm so sorry, Regan. I wasn't strong enough to take it; the torture was something I had never experienced before. There were men in white coats everywhere. Throughout everything, all I thought about was you. The way your hair looks as if it was so beautiful it shouldn't exist, the way you don't slather makeup on like some girls, the way you refuse to cry in terrible situations, the way you looked in that dress in Paris…_

"_It doesn't matter whatever reasons there are, because if I listed every single reason that I love you than I would never stop talking. And I do love you with all my heart. But, they broke me after two months of trying to stay strong. The mutant from the other branch that you were destined to be with; he was slated for termination after he was deemed unnecessary when he split up the group of mutants. And that means Gunther Hagen thought you were unnecessary as well. He wanted me to—he wanted me to kill you." Regan drew in a breath as her legs felt like they would give out from underneath her._

"_I refused. And I refused. Over and over again I would refuse. Every day for two months he would come in after the torture was over and I would keep refusing. But…I couldn't last forever. I gave in." Regan collapsed onto the lush carpeting from shock. He had betrayed her. The one that she loved was going to kill her. From somewhere in the room, she could hear a faint beeping noise. _A bomb_, she thought in horror._

"_I'm so sorry, Regan." Dylan breathed before the screen went blank. Before Regan could so much as stand up, the beeping stopped for a moment. She breathed a sigh of relief, but before she had the time to finish, searing heat surrounded her and the world went from orange to black, her screams dying along with her. _

"So, what do we have here?" Regan lifted her face, with tears still streaking down her face to see an eraser. It was rough and looked like the Frankenstein of erasers. He looked like the result of a pre-schooler's cut and paste project. Regan recognized this particular eraser, although he wasn't supposed to be there.

"In case you don't recognize me, my name is Ari. I helped torture your boyfriend a few months back. And now, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

**Aj: Well, this is my review of the Avenger Movie. It may get a little long, so just hang in there: Freaking. AWESOME! **

**Anika: Anyways, we offered a bit more insight on Regan in this chapter. I wrote all of her parts, so tell me if she seems like a Mary-Sue or anything.**

**Aj: That was a LONG chapter, so remember to review. Next chapter we go to Iggy, Nudge, and either Regan or Max. Tell us which POV you want next chapter. Feel free to ask us any questions that you want us to answer, or just yell at us in jibberish about Angel and Gazzy. Just remember, there is ALWAYS a twist when it comes to my stories. I'm not called the Dictator of Cliffies for nothing!**

**1-3 reviews: Updated a week later.**

**4-5 reviews: Updated 3-4 days later**

**5+ reviews: Updated the next day or in the same day.—Aj.**


	29. Part 3: Chapter 28

**Anika: Well, we finally have an outline for the final chapters. We really think it will close everything up so get excited.**

**Aj: I don't have anything to say. I'm sorry I can't entertain you today.**

* * *

Glass shards littered the spacious room, surrounding my bloodied form. I was on my hands and knees, head bowed, wanting to cry but not able to find the energy within myself. All I could do was close my eyes, grit my teeth, and feel the burning behind my eyelids. Tears were building up, but they wouldn't fall. Just another reason I felt like I would explode. I had never been at a carnival before, but now I knew I would never _ever_ go to one, if I survived, that is. For the rest of my life, I would consider houses of mirrors pure evil. Nothing would be as horrible as the owner of the taunting voice in my head, however.

Just minutes ago, he had spoken the truth I refused to acknowledge. I would never admit the fact to anyone, especially not the flock, but he knew. He could always watch me, he could always listen in on my thoughts, and he could persuade me to do certain things. Grey had been there since the beginning of my childhood, shaping who I was, what I would become, and where I would go. I had been led to believe that _I_ had been the leader, independent from all adults and corrupt scientists. Instead, the monster had been inside my head, giving me ideas and somehow, convincing me that it was for the better—that I was still the one making the decisions. Even outside of the school, I had been being used.

"You know what, Grey. You're right. I've been broken for a long time. But I'm taking a stand right here, right now. You don't control me anymore, _I_ make the calls. When you were the voice, you had the advantage, but now, I'm taking back what's mine. Starting with my flock. You stupid white coats think you can play god and interfere with our lives. You think that _science_ makes you superior, able to push others around. Well, it ends now. I've made my choice. My flock and I are getting out of here and I will kill you myself." My voice grew increasingly stronger with every word I said, strength beginning to flow through me once more. I rose to me feet and spun around slowly, wishing he would pop out at me like in a haunted house.

"How are you going to do that when you're the last survivor?" The air around me began to instantly freeze as I found it was impossible to breathe. It wasn't true. I would've known, I would've been there to stop it. I've always stopped it before, why would something happen to them now? Tears threatened to fall, but they still refused to use up the energy. Right now, in this place, I needed all the energy I could get.

My head felt woozy from the shock that he was telling the truth, but I stayed strong, scanning my surroundings to see if he was actually here. Only to see the shattered mirrors, signaling my trillion years of bad—worse luck, disappear before my eyes and morph into a place I had thought I would never see again unless in my nightmares. The smell of antiseptic was unavoidable amidst the sterile instruments, the constant sound of pain coming from the hybrids, and the dog cages. Rows upon rows of dog cages, varying in size. They were always too small, even with the difference in sizes. Comfort was a fantasy here. It only took seeing a younger version of Jeb walk right past me to know I was at the school.

Jeb's shoes squeaked against the linoleum tile as he made his way to a specific dog cage. A dog cage that contained a girl, around six or seven with blonde hair and brown eyes. But more importantly, the little girl had wings that resembled those of an eagle's. Her eyes were weary, but alert at the same time. It was her mask that she used to cover up the dominant emotion of fear that would crumble most of her resolve in an instant whenever a white coat so much as glanced at her. I would know, she was me.

"Hello, Maximum. How are you feeling today? Any nausea? Headaches? Have you fallen unconscious for no reason lately?" Jeb interrogated, giving the younger me the usual spiel. Little me said nothing, all though her eyes betrayed her attempt to look tough and unafraid. She was in definite pain. It was hard for me to even remember this happening. Not just because of how long ago it was, but because the memories seemed to be blocked by a brick wall. I guess I would just have to watch it all play out.

"Headache." Baby me groaned, finally giving in to Jeb's kind expression. Heck, even I would have thought he actually wanted to help me with the puppy dog eyes he could pull off. Must have been where Nudge and Angel had learned their skills. Her skin was alarmingly pale, even compared to my normal pale skin. There was something wrong. Why couldn't I remember it though? Even stranger was why they couldn't even see me. I was right here for crying out loud!

"It must be the side effects from the surgery. Your body must not be strong enough to handle the improvement. I told them it was a bad idea. I'm sorry they let them do this to you, sweetheart."

"Oh, well as long as you're sorry that makes everything okay. You could have freaking done something instead of sitting on your butt allowing your own daughter to be used as a guinea pig!" I ranted, wishing that there were some way he could hear me. By the unchanging expression on his face, he couldn't. Those mirrors must have actually been bad luck.

Jeb turned and walked from the room, marking on his clipboard the results and what would be the best way to treat it. As he walked past me, nearly through me, I saw what he had written. **If Experiment 5 does not improve in a week, termination is recommended. **Some girls got cards from their parents wishing them well when they got the sniffles. Me, I got my dad rooting to kill me off. It may just be my sensitive mind, but it doesn't exactly give you that same surge of happiness.

"You okay?" A male voice from behind me spoke. I knew that voice. Turning around, I saw a six or seven year old Fang grasping the bars of his cage and staring right through me at…well, me. If anyone gets confused, feel free to join me and raise your hand.

"'Course. I'm always okay, remember." Little me practically choked out. With an involuntary hiss, she clutched her head in pain.

"What's wrong!" He demanded, his eyes widening in concern. I looked at him in sadness, thinking of what he had become. _Calm down, Max. It's not over yet, _I chastised myself.

"It's just…swear you won't think I'm crazy?" She asked. He shook his head no, waiting for her to continue.

"I think I hear something. In my head, I mean."

The world around me crumbled, becoming the maze once again. Only, I wasn't in the hall of mirrors, I was looking right at Angel and Gazzy. My baby and my little trooper. They were surrounded in a box made of solid hedges, with a beeping bomb in front of them. Gazzy's head was in Angel's lap, bleeding heavily, causing me to cringe.

"Angel," Gazzy moaned, stirring gently in her arms.

"Shhh. It's all going to be okay," She comforted, even though her fear-filled eyes may as well have been a neon sign saying _somebody comfort me._

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Of course not." Angel lied, just like I had taught her to. I wanted to run over and race to their side, but they couldn't see me, let alone touch me.

"Hey Gazzy," His blue eyes looked up into hers innocently, sparkling with fresh tears, "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel"

All of a sudden, the timer's beeping stopped abruptly. I screamed in horror when the flames erupted, and as the world around me disappeared.

My world was spinning, even as the new scenery around me had already been built. Angel and Gazzy had faded away, without me being able to so much as lift a twig to save them. I was beginning to feel helpless, especially without knowing how to get back into reality. Could my two little babies, the two youngest of the flock, actually be dead? As much as I refused to believe it, Grey's tests usually didn't lie. They based on truth, because the truth hurts more than a lie.

It only took a moment for me to visualize my surroundings. It was in the maze, and I instantly focused in on the mocha-skinned girl who was currently racing through corridors and passageways, going further and further away from where I had left her. Behind her, I caught only a glimpse of her attacker. I instantly drew in a breath as I saw that it wasn't one, but two attackers. They were coming at Nudge from all sides, synchronized as if by some unknown commands. There was a dead look in Angel and Omega's eyes, but they continued to pursue the motor mouth.

Nudge was panting heavily, her legs whipping behind her to propel her away from the two. My breath seemed to leave me in a whoosh as I could only watch on the sidelines as my baby tried to kill my fashionista. She wasn't a brainwashed zombie, _that _I could tell. Neither was Omega, whom I hadn't even realized had died. There was something different about them. It was as if their bodies were being possessed and it wasn't even them inside. Of course, I was wary about the idea. Grey was a lot of things, but I doubted he was doing witchcraft on the side of making my life a living hell.

My heart raced with fear as I heard her whimper in fear. Her attacker were coming closer and closer every second. In no time, they would catch up to her. I didn't want to even think of what would happen then. Apparently, she sensed this too because with a burst of energy I doubted she even had, Nudge added on a little extra speed, putting a bit more distance between her and the corpses. _That's my girl_, I thought. This was a fight or flight situation, and since it was unknown how to beat the dead yet, there was only one option that was left.

Nudge swerved quickly down a right turn, only to come face to face with a mini-dome of some kind. It was either go inside or face Angel and Omega. After a brief moment of hesitation, she ran inside the depths choosing to avoid certain death. I followed her inside, even though I was like a ghost, and had to make sure I didn't shut my eyes because it was so dark. The only sign that I hadn't suddenly died was Nudge hyperventilating in one of the far sides of the dome. Once, the two came in, she would be toast.

"Nudge, shut up!" I ordered, hoping against all odds that she could hear me all off a sudden. Of course, I wouldn't be that lucky. Her breathing only increased, almost drowning out the faint thuds of footfalls. Footfalls that were coming closer and closer to her.

"Nudge, shut up!" I screeched, not willing to let myself sit back and watch as Nudge was killed. She did shut up, but it was only to be replaced by a bloodcurdling, bone chilling, scream. Followed by an endless silence.

I doubled over, not even caring that the darkness was fading into light. Right now, all I needed was my flock and they were being stripped away from me with every scene I was being forced to watch. I was tired of it. If this was Grey trying to make some stupid point, than I think he's made it very clear. My fists clenched and for the first time in my entire fifteen years of life, I thirsted for the taste of blood. His blood. I craved the sounds of him begging for mercy as I slaughtered him, only to be replaced by his screaming. I shook my head and wiped my hands through my tangled blonde hair. It was moments like these that I almost seemed to lose myself and become like one of them. Which was exactly what Grey wanted. Only, how could I defeat Grey without killing him. Especially when I wanted revenge for my flock. Despite the fact that it would never bring them back, even if I did get back at their killer.

Looking up, my heart froze in my chest. I hadn't even seen it from the beginning. Standing only a few feet away from me, looking down victoriously was someone I had never thought I would ever see again. I had only seen the man briefly, but his impact on the entire flock forced me to remember his face. He was the white coat who had screwed up on Iggy's operation. He was the one who had taken Iggy's sight away. I had never known his name, but his voice is something that haunted the entire flock to this very day. It sounded like the wind whistling through a graveyard with a metallic undertone. My gaze shifted to what he was looking on, only to see an injured Iggy.

The white coat was grasping a thick coil of rope that was wound against a bleeding and burned Iggy. Iggy was gasping and panting, struggling for breath as the white coat prolonged his suffering, only wanting to snap Iggy's neck when the time was right. I couldn't help myself this time. I had watched my flock die and just stood back and watched like it was all a movie. Not this time, this time, it was all too much. I practically threw myself to the ground and grasped Iggy's hand, not knowing who I wanted to support: him or me.

I hadn't expected anything to happen. Which was why I was so surprised when his eyes connected with mine.

"Max?" He asked, obviously confused to how I had showed up all of a sudden.

"You can see me?" I replied, trying to understand how he was able to see me when nobody else could.

"He burnt me with—He burnt me with my own bombs." He wheezed out, coughing up blood at the end. The tears that wouldn't fall began to make their comeback, but not yet. I wouldn't let them fall yet. I was going to save them until my last breath.

"Shh…it's okay, Iggy. You're going to be fine." I reassured, surprised at how well I was lying. He shook his head sturbbornly, even though t looked like his mind was somewhere else.

"Max, listen—"

"Iggy, you need to save your strength. Don't try to talk, okay? I can't lose you too."

"S'important." He mumbled, his eyes beginning to lose their normal brightness. I nearly had to bite my tongue to keep tears from overflowing. Even now, my eyes were glossy. I'm just glad that only he could see me.

"Iggy—"

"Listen. Y'need to end—" He paused briefly as his eyes began to flutter weakly and he heaved a bit to keep breathing. He put my our intertwined fingers on his heart, which was beating way too slow, even in normal human standards.

"You need to end the lie, Max. Remember that. You need to end the lie." He seemed satisfied with his choppy sentence and rested slightly.

"End the lie? What do you mean?" I questioned, all thoughts of him saving his strength gone. I needed to know. No answer.

"Iggy?" I asked, my voice vulnerable. No answer. Quickly, I scrambled for a pulse, not letting go of his hand. There was none. The white coat seemed to sense this because in a quick move, he yanked the rope and a cracking noise echoed through my ears. _End the lie. You need to end the lie, Max. End the lie. _

Finally, I let go of his cold, bare, hand and slumped against a hedge wall. I was all that was left of my flock. I had made my choice. I wasn't going to hesitate to kill Grey. Once and for all.

* * *

**Aj: Okay, please save your pitchforks, torches, and celery until the story is over, which is soon. 4 chapters left until this story is over. We've come a long way.**

******Questions:**

**Do you think this story has gotten better as it progressed?**

**What has been the saddest death so far?**

**Any idea of what will happen next or do you have no clue?**

**See ya' soon as long as you review!-Aj.**


	30. Part 3: Chapter 29

**Aj: So happy! I just got my newest belt in TaekwonDo! And I got to keep the wood that I broke with my foot!**

**Anika: It was so boring. At least we get to go dress shopping tomorrow.**

**Aj: Somebody kill me now. I'm begging you!**

* * *

Regan hadn't felt fear since she had been revived. She had nearly forgotten what it felt like. This must've been what her victims experienced before she exterminated them. In all honesty, Regan hated the feeling. She was above the feeling; she was pure. So why was she feeling mind numbing sense that made her insides cold and limited her breathing. It felt as if her ribs were being ripped apart slowly while rats crawled around in her lung cavities, gnawing at every bit of flesh that she had. Her mind couldn't think rationally, she could only focus on her fear. Could Grey have abandoned her?

Regan remained still as Ari towered above her, not daring to make any sudden moves. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to consider running or fighting. When the bomb had appeared from out of nowhere, Fang acted as if he knew it would appear soon. He had made a quick escape and left her behind without so much as a second glance. And now one of Grey's mutants from the original ITEX operation was about to kill her, and her specifically. She had assumed Fang and her would have an advantage above everyone. She had never expected Grey would try to kill her too. With a start, Regan realized that for the second time in both of her lives, she had been double crossed by someone she trusted.

Her eyes shimmered with tears as she looked up at the hulking eraser above her. She wasn't ready to die. There were so many things that she hadn't done yet. Because she had never had the choice. She hadn't realized it before, but she had never been a human being in Grey's eyes or even a valuable asset. She would forever be another soldier. She wasn't made to fulfill her life goals. She was made to fulfill Grey's life goals. She was made to be exposable.

"Please, kill me." She whispered, her eyes locking onto Ari's childlike brown eyes. He looked taken aback, but before he could so much as strike, the world seemed to freeze. A ripping sound seemed to echo through Regan's sensitive ears. It was when she tried to breathe that she realized something was blocking her airflow. Looking down, as if in a dream, she saw a sharp blade protruding from her chest. Blood was oozing slowly from the clean cut. Once she registered that she had been hurt, the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. She tried to scream, but she could only manage out a gasping sound. Her thoughts were slowing down, as her vision seemed to fade. Distantly, she felt herself tumble onto the grass. Regan managed to cry out as the hilt of the knife was pushed further into her back. She had never been in so much pain. _Why can't it end already,_ she begged, confused. She had never believed in karma, but judging by how long it was taking for all of the life to seep away from her, she must've had a lot of bad karma.

Her flickering eyes gazed weakly above to see Maximum standing above her.

"Gladly." She smirked, looking down at Regan with disgust. Regan realized that it couldn't be Max who had killed her so easily. Max wasn't a killer, or she hadn't discovered her killing side yet. Only a trained killer would look so happy after a kill. A trained killer like Regan had been. Ari stood to the side stupidly, not quite understanding what was going on.

"That," Max 2 paused, swallowing a lump in her throat, "That was for Angel and Gazzy. And everyone else you murdered in cold blood. Especially Omega. Consider yourself a message to Grey: He's next and he'll have to answer to me."

Regan's vision was fading. The pain seemed to lessen, along with all of her senses. She could barely manage a coherent thought, but she still managed to reply, "Welcome to the game." The rage, the pain, and the bloodlust in Max 2's eyes was the last thing Regan ever saw, as the world finally ended for her. For good.

* * *

_Maya was trapped in a steel grey room with iron shackles around her wrists and ankles. At least she had been bolted shut to a chair. The room was completely bare other than a plasma screen attached to the wall. She didn't care if she wasn't being tortured at this moment, all she wanted was her missing Kcolf. They had been taken away from her since the five of them, plus the real Nudge, Gazzy, and Max, had been dragged to some type of tower. It was killing her inside to not know that they were okay and unharmed. Maya remembered a time where she would mock Max for having emotional connections as a leader. Now, she realized that it was unavoidable. In some cases, it was worth it. In others, it made you want to die so that you wouldn't have to deal with the struggles that came with the job. _

_Without warning, the screen in front of her flickered to what looked like a security tape. It was in a hallway, where Fang and Angel were all alone. Maya smirked to herself as she wondered if this was supposed to be like a realistic horror movie. While Fang was technically the Kcolf's leader, Maya handled all of the decisions. He was more of the planning guy. As much as she wanted to just give him the role of leader, she knew that you couldn't just find some random bird kids and become their leader. You have to have a deep emotional tie, something that only time could make._

_Without warning, a voice sounded. She recognized it as Grey's voice. She panicked for a brief moment, thinking he was talking to her until she realized he was talking on the screen. She glanced at a blinking word on the bottom of the screen, _**Live**, _before turning her attention back to what was happening. Whatever was happening was happening at this second._

" _I have to say I am surprised at how far you two have come. Although, I couldn't say the same for Monique. Or the one you call, The Gasman. Or Jeff, your flock's blind cargo. Or your precious leader, Maximum. It has been quite amusing to see her slowly dying." Grey taunted. Fang's fists clenched when he mentioned Max and a tear ran down Angel's face when he mentioned Gazzy. As confused as Maya was about what had happened, she continued watching. Maybe she would find a synopsis later. Besides, she told herself, it beats counting the number of cracks in the walls to pass the time._

_"How about I give you two a chance to say goodbye to them." Suddenly, with chains around their wrists were Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Max. The four of them were unconscious. Fang and Angel tried to take a step closer, but they were paralyzed with shock. Ari 2 came out with his craws gleaming and a wide grin on his face. A spark lit in Fang's usually impassive eyes, instantly knowing what Ari 2 was doing. He began to try and move his legs, but they still wouldn't move._

_Ari 2 walked over to Gazzy and judging by the small girl's look of concentration, Angel was trying with all of her power to use her telekinesis, although there was no effect. He slashed The Gasman's chest slowly until it was obvious to everyone that he was dead. Taking his time, Ari moved over to Nudge and opened her mouth. A wicked gleaming in his rabid eyes, he grabbed her tongue with his paw and grinned maniacally as he cut her tongue out of her mouth, finishing the job as he slit her neck with his claws. Angel was screaming and crying, but wouldn't close her eyes. Ari plunged his claws into Iggy's chest, making blood come out of his mouth._

_Maya winced, feeling sympathy for the flock. That was, until she paid closer attention to detail. She noticed the little differences, like the way The Gasman's hair was just spiky, instead of in a cowlick like the Gasman's hair had been no matter how many times Maya had seen him. Or how Nudge wore the exact same makeup that Nellie—the Kcolf's version of Nudge—had put on the morning that they had been captured. She also couldn't help but notice how Iggy's eyes were slightly open, revealing bright blue eyes instead of cloudy ones. Bright blue eyes that would only belong to someone who was able to see. _

_She began to scream out her emotions, almost involuntarily. Tears were running down her cheeks, like Niagara Falls. With all of her might and mutant strength she struggled against her iron restraints, trying to enact some form of vengeance against whoever had done this. She already realized what had happened, but she couldn't process it. She couldn't figure out how Grey had killed her kcolf, her family, to scare the flock. With one last howl, she let her head drop as tears continued to drip down her cheeks into a growing puddle on the floor. She would kill everyone who was responsible for doing this. For Isaac. For Nellie. For Gabe. And for Andrea. _

"_I promise," she whispered brokenly._

Maya looked up from the corpse of Regan to see the statue-like Ari 2, who was still unsure of what to do next. Her mind flashed back to seeing him enjoy killing her family. She had never felt so much rage before now towards a single person. Not towards the white coats that had used her, not towards Max who had overshadowed her, not even towards Regan who had murdered her boyfriend, Omega. While he shared some DNA with her, she didn't let it affect her. All she knew was that she could finally fulfill her promise. She could finally get revenge; she could finally get closure.

Without saying a word, she rushed the erasers at full speed. He got into a fighting stance and prepared to crush her into the dirt. Maya grinned sadistically, knowing that she still had that advantage. While Ari 2 was even bulkier than the original, Maya was light and flexible. He crouched down to prepare to grab her, letting her conveniently use his head as a kickboard. She flew up into the air for about three feet, barely missing the electric barrier, before falling back onto the stumbling Ari's head. Without giving him the chance to make a comeback, she snapped his neck like a twig.

It was like her entire world had fallen apart, even though she had won. Her sworn enemy for so long was dead. The ones she had been trying to protect were dead. What was she supposed to do now? Her legs were shaky as Maya stumbled off of the last Eraser in existence. She knew what she had to do. She was going to visit an old friend.

Finding Max, the real one, was less of a challenge than she had expected. When she had been propelled a few feet in the air during her fight with Ari 2, she had seen a huge building about half a mile away. She had gotten a gut instinct that Max was somewhere in there. Judging by the unconscious form covered in blood, that looked identical to her, Maya was going to go out on a limb and say that she was right.

"Max?" She asked, moving to her duplicate's side. Maya checked Max's pulse and was relieved to find that not only was Max alive, her pulse was only slightly lower than a bird kid's should be. With all of the blood that surrounded her, it was practically a miracle. Max emitted a faint whimpering sound, despite still being out of it. Whatever was happening inside her head, it must've been bad. All Maya could do was wait and clean the wounds. After Max was awake, the two would have to begin planning if they both wanted to make it out of here alive; if they both wanted to win the game.

According to her watch, it was two hours before Max had finally woken up. Plenty of time to clean and dress her wounds. The ones she could reach, anyways. Maya noticed how Max kept looking at her suspiciously, wondering if it was a trap set by Grey. Maya would have thought the same thing—she didn't even fully trust Max—but survival was more important at the moment. And Max was the only other ally that Maya knew was still alive. So they would both have to deal with each other until this was all over.

"Why did you help me? Last time we saw each other was the failed escape plan. Unless you count when you were one of Grey's brainwashed zombies." Max asked bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point. Maya had mentioned that personality trait in her report back when she was researching the role for Itex.

"Because, you're the only one that I know of that's still alive that isn't with Grey. I haven't seen Nudge or Iggy—" Maya tensed as she saw the sudden change in Max. Her body tensed up, her fists clenched, and her eyes reflected the pain of loss. So, there were really only three left in the game.

"My point is, I have a plan that will save both of our lives and beat Grey's game. I have to know if you're with me." Max looked hesitantly at her _clone_, as racist as a term that was. Maya held her breath in anticipation, knowing that the plan would only work if Max were there. Max was the key, just like the white coats and scientists had always said she was. Finally, Max nodded in agreement.

"What have you got in mind?" She questioned, curiosity staining her words. Maya flinched, knowing that this was the crucial moment. What Maya was asking of Max would be nearly impossible for anyone to do, but it had to be done if Grey was going to be defeated.

"Well, after all the time I spent dealing with Grey's brainwashing techniques and his facility in general, I've picked up on a few new secrets. Jumping to the big picture," Maya hesitated, trying to not look the original in the eye, "If we want to make it out of this place alive, wherever the hell we are, and beat Grey, _you_ have to face Fang in a dramatic final battle. And then you will have to kill him." Max looked down and began fiddling with her bandages, deep I thought. No matter what, Maya had to convince Max to do this or everyone was doomed.

"I know how hard this is. I never would have been able to do it, but we will never survive if you don't and—"

"I'll do it. I'll face Fang." Max murmured darkly, still looking down with her blood stained hair masking her face.

"You have to do more than face him, Max. This is one of the milestones in saving the world." Maya hated sounding so much like a white coat, but Max knew what was at stake. She would know how important this was. At least, Maya hoped she would.

"I know." Max replied morbidly. As much as she hated to admit it, Max looked so much like The Grudge that it creeped Maya out a bit.

"I'm doing this for my flock. If Fang has just sat back and let his own family be murdered without any guilt, then maybe he really is gone. I just can't wait around anymore for him to snap out of it. I have to take action."

"Well, let's go kick some ass, then." Maya enthused, even though she felt like hurling.

Easing herself up from the glass carefully, making sure she didn't get too many cuts on her hands, she was about to lead the way out of the house of mirrors when she heard Max call out to her, panicked. Maya didn't even have time to turn around as a shard of glass plunged through her stomach. The blood was immediate, as was the agonizing pain. The world around her seemed to dull as she could only focus on the sheer pain in her gut. Every breath was like slave labor, seeming like it was less and less worth the effort with every passing breath. Faintly, Maya felt Max gently scoop her upper body into Max's lap for support. Normally, to stop blood flow, you would raise the feet. Unless it was obvious that no matter what, there was no way of survival. _I guess this is the end_, Maya thought, tired from the exasperating struggle of her life.

Maya opened her eyes weakly, even though all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She had to know who her killer was. For some type of closure before death. Maya could only see as far as the glass shard, sticking out awkwardly from her stomach. That was all she needed. The image reflecting in the mirror was such a familiar face that it hurt her more than dying. It was the one that she had loved, Omega. Or, at least the body of him. He had killed her. It was all too much. She would have let death overtake her by now, but there was something important she had to do first

Looking up, she saw the image of what her own face must look like to others.

"Max," She began weakly, knowing she didn't have much time left. It was now or never. Max looked down at her, sorrow reflecting back at Maya.

"Before she died, Angel—she wanted me to tell you something. She loves you and she's sorry. For everything she's done." Pleased with herself, she allowed death to conquer her. She had done her part, it was up to Max now.

Max looked up, hurt reflecting in her eyes. Only to see Omega and Angel, still looking like they did as they died. Max almost couldn't bear to look at the dead form that used to be her baby, but she had no choice as the Dead Duo came closer to her.

"It's time, Maximum." Omega said, in a hollow, robotic voice.

"Time for what?" She seethed, not trusting any of them for a second. Especially not after they had just murdered Max 2 in cold blood.

"It's time for us to lead you to the end." Angel answered, her usual sweet voice replaced by the exact same voice as Omega. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but it was time to get this over with. It was time to face her destiny. Once and for all.

"Lead the way."

* * *

The form of her sister followed the dead duo as they lead her to _the dome_. Even before the test had begun, Grey had known it would come down to Max and Fang here. He had never stopped raving and preparing for his showdown between the two doomed lovers. It was as if all of the other experiments had been pawns in his game of chess. Ella realized now that Grey had never expected or anticipated the finale to come down to anyone else than Max and Fang. He hadn't even attempted to keep Regan alive, who had been on his side since he had resurrected her a few months ago. What was the point in everything?

"Why didn't you just let Max and Fang face each other in the beginning? Why add all the extra casualties?" He quirked his eyebrow at her question from his seat, but otherwise remained emotionless. The hope of knowing something about his plan quickly deflated. Why had she even bothered? Grey's paranoia and ego kept him from telling his own wife about the plan. Why had Ella expected to get any information? After all, even though she assisted him in the planning of deaths and the obstacles they would face, he kept her completely in the dark. To Grey, everyone was dirt underneath his Italian shoes.

"You really want to know my plan, Ella?" He questioned, turning to face her in his chair. Gulping, Ella nodded, wondering what had changed Grey's mind about telling her. Somehow, in a burst of paranoia that only her sister could achieve, she had a bad feeling at whatever he would say. This was her only chance to actually be part of the inside loop, though. She would have to be an idiot to pass it up.

"I wanted the others there so I could collect them. Their powers, their strengths, and their souls. With perfect weapons like these, it will spread like a disease until there is no one left. Fang and Maximum—they are the true prizes in this game and I intend to collect."

It was as if the room had dropped ten degrees. Her gaze flickered to the screens. The larger one in the center was focused on Max following Angel and Omega, to her inevitable doom. As strong and tough as Max was, Ella doubted that she could kill Fang; especially when there was a chance he could be saved. On the smaller screens circling around the center, it replayed some of the deaths. Her gaze lingered on Iggy, who held an invisible hand in his own as he lay there, dying. Ella briefly thought back to when she would read him The Jungle Book, and after about ten pages they would both get bored and she would read him a comic book instead. Those days were over now. And she was the one who had caused it.

"Ella," Grey said. She glanced towards him stoically, remembering when she had watched Fang, back before Ella had escaped, mourning over Max's death and attempting to act like it was just a bug that had been squashed. Ever since she had joined Grey, after he had faked her death so that Max wouldn't be suspicious, she had been watching the flock on the monitors. She had seen Angel attack Iggy with a knife, she had seen Max and Fang arguing, she had seen her mother becoming a hollow shell of who she used to be because of Ella's _death_. She felt no remorse. The only action she felt remorse for since joining Grey had been when she had killed Akila to shake the flock up.

"Why don't you go and check on the tests in room A6-12?" She complied, walking out the door without so much as a sound. The strolls through the giant facility were normally peaceful to Ella. This was the exception. Now, all she could see was the shattered glass from the window Max had risked her life to throw Ella through, just so her little sister could escape. If only she had known back then that Ella had ordered the security to crush the escape plan while Grey was too busy at his meeting to make any orders. It had been her all along who had designed the tower that was used to torture the flock. And later kill her sister. Ella had been just outside of the room when Dylan had sacrificed his life for her older sister, when she was so afraid that Max would actually die. Ella was beginning to think after every awful even that had happened, maybe—just maybe—working for Grey hadn't been a good idea.

A familiar scent invaded the Hispanic teenager's nostrils, causing her to hesitate before opening the door to room A6-12. She turned her head away and breathed in before entering the room. She stepped in the room a few steps after closing the iron door and gazed at the tests in her soldier position—feet spread two feet apart, back ruler straight, expression a stoic mask with her chin held high, and her hands behind her back, clasped together. Her eyes locked on each of the three tests, each contrasting immensely from one another.

"Ella?" Iggy gasped, while Nudge and Gazzy stared in a silent awe.

* * *

**Aj: How many times do I have to tell you people? Nothing is ever as it seems in my stories! It just makes them so loveable.**

**Anika: You obviously don't know what loveable means. Anyways, only three chapters left. Keep the reviews coming, guys. Every review counts!**

**Questions: **

**What is your reaction to Ella so far?**

**Did you catch the reference with the room number near the end of the chapter? Those who do get virtual cookies and a World Domination bunny!**

**What is your opinion on the controversy between cupcakes and cake? **

**See ya' next chapter so get the reviews in! -Anika.**


	31. Part 3: Chapter 30

**Aj: Okay folks, we're finally here. The epic showdown between Max and Fang is here!**

**Anika: To watch this chapter, feel free to pop some popcorn and turn on youtube. Look up "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley. It will make this chapter that much better.**

**Aj: Let it begin.**

* * *

"We're here," Angel announced, her voice sounding so empty it made me flinch. I looked around at the circular room that I had been taken to, almost not believing my own eyes. It seemed like just yesterday that I held what I had thought was Ella's body as I sobbed. It seemed like yesterday when I had the nightmare that still haunted me to this day, with my entire flock in it. It was finally time. Not just time to face my destiny, it was time to end my constant struggle with Fang and with Grey. My flock had all been stripped away from me, now it was my turn to take what mattered most to them. Victory.

I was only a few steps inside the room when the door bolted shut behind me, Angel and Omega leaving most likely to collect Fang. My mind flashed to around six months ago, when I saw the dead bodies of the people who had helped the flock chained to the wall, forever in agony. Involuntarily, my knees began to shake. I wasn't a girl who scared easy. But having to face my best friend, the person who knew me better than I knew myself, and kill him was something that I didn't know if I could do. And I didn't even have a choice.

The door behind me crashed open, causing a fresh chill to run down my spine. Standing there in the doorway was Fang, who was beaming in the most uncharacteristic way possible. The flock was trailing him, looking mutilated and…well, dead.

"Hello, Max. I've been waiting for this moment a long time." He greeted, flashing his teeth, which looked like they had been brightened since before he was brainwashed.

Looking at him, I knew that this was no longer the Fang I had once known. It wasn't the Fang that had sat next to me in our dog crates. It wasn't the Fang who had been my second in command, my rock. It wasn't the Fang that had kissed me. It wasn't the Fang that I had brought back to life, thanks to the handy dandy adrenaline conveniently lying around in plain sight. All those memories I had once shared with Fang, they were gone for good. It was time for me to accept the truth and do what I do best—survive.

"Let's get this thing started then." I retorted calmly as he stepped forward and the doors bolted shut once more. It was a fight to the death. I was determined not to die.

_**I've heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

Every fight that I had ever had had all lead up to this moment. Every move rushed backed to me, preparing me for anything that he had in store as we began to circle each other. Only, he had seen every fight move and strategy that I had ever come up with. I would have to come up with something entirely different from my usual, or else it was already over. Our eyes locked, waiting for the other to make the first move as we continued to circle each other. For a brief second, I thought I had seen a flicker of the old Fang, but I shook it off. Any wishful thinking, any hesitation, would get me and the world killed. Me, I could handle. The world, on the other hand, is a big no, no. As his patience broke, Fang lunged at me, beginning the war.

_**It goes like this**_

_**The fourth, the fifth**_

_**The minor fall, the major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

His eyes showed a pure hatred, fueling his fighting skills, and giving him an advantage. Without even having time to dodge, I collided with the concrete floor from the fastest roundhouse kick I had ever seen before. Showing no mercy, he drew out a jet-black knife and stabbed downwards, towards my heart. Learning from my last mistake, I rolled out of the way and performed an axe kick over his kneeling form. He was sent to the floor before propelling himself up, with the knife still in his hand.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

"_Tell me again what we're doing here," I said, running a continuous scan of our surroundings. _

_Fang popped some Cracker Jack into his mouth. "We're here to watch manly men do manly things."_

_I followed Fang's line of sight: He was watching the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders, who were not doing manly things, by any stretch of the imagination."_

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**_

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair**_

_**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair**_

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

Every happy moment faded from my head instantly and I once again saw Grey in him. I smiled sadistically, and drew my fist back, slamming it into his face. I drew back before he could catch it and sent a front kick towards his chest, knocking him backwards. Fang dropped to the ground and swiped his leg across the floor, colliding into my legs. To my horror, I fell right on my butt, giving him the opportunity to strike from above. He struck down, until I reacted by kicking me legs outward. His arms flailed as he was sent back, making him dig his knife into my leg.

I hissed, but had enough sense to roll out of the way when he tried to stomp on my rib cage. I pushed myself off the ground, instinctively going back into fighting position only to find that he was missing. My breathing ceased as I scanned the dark surroundings, trying to spot him before he could ambush me. I remembered a year ago, back when we were fighting lame robots and erasers together. I would give anything to go back to the days where everything made sense, even for just a moment.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_He grinned at me so unexpectedly I forgot to flap for a second and dropped several feet. "You looove me," he crooned smugly. Holding his arms out wide he added, "You love me this much."_

_My shriek of appalled rage could probably be heard in California, or maybe Hawaii."_

_**Baby I have been here before**_

_**I know this room, I've walked this floor**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you.**_

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**Love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

With my raptor vision I was able to spot the briefest movement up on the catwalk, high above the tank that was never fixed after I smashed it open and found Ella dead, or so I thought. I unfurled my wings and powerfully stroked upwards, landing on the thin metal high above the ground below. There was only dim lighting, which would be impossible for any normal human to see in. Luckily, I wasn't normal. I could see him smirking, not yet advancing towards me. He crossed his arms, even as I was in fighting stance, prepared for anything. I had known he was wanted me to follow him—that he was setting up a trap. I wanted to beat him at his own game though, even if that meant being incredibly stupid. I was no longer focused on saving him, even though everything in me was screaming to at least try. I couldn't take the risk. Or more heartbreak. I needed to end this, even though if I did make it out of here alive, I would be entirely alone.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray._

_**There was a time when you let me know**_

_**What's really going on below**_

_**But now you never show it to me, do you?**_

_**And remember when I moved in you**_

_**The holy dove was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

I don't remember who made the first attack, all I remember was that we both sprang across the ten-foot long catwalk, meeting at the center. He had delivered a swift punch to the gut before I could react, sending my backwards. I reached out and grabbed his shirt, which was more expensive than my entire wardrobe, bringing him down with me. Instead of getting to our feet, we began wrestling just like we used to when we were kids. Pulling at each other's hair, biting, clawing. Except in this scenario, Fang had a knife in his hand that he was trying to plunge into me. I had been on top, struggling to keep his arms pinned to his sides, until he kicked out his legs, sending me flying down a few feet. He crawled over to where I was lying down, feeling the blood dripping from the back of my head stupidly. He brought the knife down, successfully stabbing me in the stomach. It had missed any major organs, but it was enough to make me scream in pain. He grinned like the Cheshire cat at seeing my pain and proceeded to slowly draw deep cuts in my arms and legs, extending the pain. Before he would kill me, he was going to torture me. I held in any tears, still saving them, but I couldn't hold in the pathetic whimpers that came from my mouth.

He must have decided he was done torturing me because he swung the knife down, this time aiming for my heart. With the little strength that I had left, I caught the knife in my hands, gasping as the sharp edges cut into my hands. I held on and continued to push the knife away, knowing it would hurt a heck of a lot more if he killed me. This time, I was positive I saw something in his eyes flash. The remnants of the Fang I knew was still in there, resisting. Fang paused, staring at me dumbly and giving me enough time to kick him off of me, all the way across the catwalk. His head crashed into one of the metal beams, successful knocking him out. I should have run, attempted to get as far way as I could while he was unconscious. Or better yet, kill him now while he was down. All I could do was sit there, panting in fear, staring at him and wondering if Fang was really in there and if I could save him.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

"_Fang's hand gently smoothed my hair off my neck. My breath froze in my chest, and every sense seemed hyper alert. His hand stroked my hair again, so softly, and then trailed across my neck and shoulder and down my back, making me shiver._

_I looked up. "What the heck are you doing?"_

"_Helping you change your mind," he whispered, and then he leaned over, tilted my chin up, and kissed me."_

_**Maybe there's a God above**_

_**But all I've ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**_

_**It's not a cry you can hear at night**_

_**It's not somebody who has seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

Dylan's message from the Ouijii board hit me like a brick. He had said that I would have to save Fang…or I would have to end him. As in, kill. And the only way to save Fang was for me to die. Was that how I was supposed to win the battle, by dying? If Fang was really in there, could I actually risk _everything _to get him back? Grey had revealed to me that I was the thing keeping Fang brainwashed. Iggy had told me to end the lie. How were these things connected? Fang had begun to get to his feet, forcing me to think quickly. Everything that had happened recently popped into my head, from when I had been kidnapped to now. Every single detail whipped through my head in a second as I warily watched Fang's movements in case he decided to attack. So many things had happened lately, it would take a year to write down. Or thirty-one chapters. Finally, everything clicked. I remembered how I had escaped from the isolation tank, by temporarily making it seem like I was dead to block Grey's hold on me. What if, this was all fake and if I took it one step further, I would escape?

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

"_I choose _you_," he said very softly, "__Max__."_

_**You say I took the name in vain**_

_**I don't even know the name**_

_**But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?**_

_**There's a blaze of light in every word**_

_**It doesn't matter which you heard**_

_**The holy or the broken Hallelujah**_

I knew what I had to do. Fang glared mockingly at me from across the catwalk, waiting to see what I would do next. This was all a game to him, and to Grey. I had never liked games, but I would like winning this one. It all made sense now, how to save the world; what Grey's plan had been. I was never supposed to survive, at least, not in Grey's game. Because it wasn't real.

All I had to do now was break whatever was keeping me a hostage in this lie, and end Grey. I looked down towards my flock. Angel had burn marks all over her and looked like her usually tan skin was black from the ashes. Nudge's tongue was ripped out of her mouth and her neck was slit. Iggy's eyeballs were in backwards so that they were solid white and his neck had rope marks on it. Gazzy had eraser slashes going all around his body, the blood still showing. Dylan looked super pale, like he had no blood in his body left. Just like in the nightmare/vision thing I had had. Grey had planned out everything, it all fitting in like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. There was just one part of the game that was left to finish.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

"_Don't ever leave me again," I said in a tiny voice._

_I won't," he promised into my hair, sounding most un-Fang-like. "I won't. Not ever."_

_**I did my best, it wasn't much**_

_**I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch**_

_**I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you**_

_**And even though it all went wrong**_

_**I'll stand before the Lord of Song**_

**_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_ **

"I'm sorry, Fang. I'm going to have to break my promise." He looked confused, until I brought out a piece of glass that I had brought with me from the hall of mirrors. I had had a feeling it would come in handy, I just hadn't known yet.

"What, not going to_ 'get me back_'? Break the evil Grey's hold on me? Here's a newsflash sweetie, I don't care."

I gritted my teeth, but refused to let any tears fall for how he had become. I was still saving them.

"We all know how this will play out. In the end, you'll lose your darling Fang, as I kill you." He goaded further.

"You're. Not. Fang." I ground out, letting him see the shard of glass clearly.

"You want to stab me? Go ahead. You and I both know who's going to end up dead and it won't be me."

"Think again."

I looked at the shard of glass, seriously hoping that my theory wasn't wrong. If I died in here, the chip's connection would break, releasing me from this game of his, so I could move onto the final stage. Going against Grey—face to face.

I looked right into Fang's eyes, remembering every moment we had shared together in my entire lifetime—and then I plunged the glass right through my stomach, as the final hit to my already weak body. The force was like a pile drive, right in my insides. I couldn't breathe, leaving me gasping for breath without an effect. Fang stood still, unmoving, except for his facial expression. I collapsed onto my knees as a thin trail of blood made it way down my lip. The world around me was closing in; sounds were blending together.

"_MAX!"_ It only took one word to break through the hazy cloud surrounding my mind. It was from Fang, the real Fang. I could tell from the tone, and the way he dashed across the catwalk and gingerly raised my upper body, laying me in his lap. He stroked my hair and kept muttering apologies.

"God, Max, not again. You aren't leaving me again. Not when I just got back. Please, stay with me here. I'm not going to let you die!" His voice was forceful, although I felt a wet tear splash onto my numb face. Every breath was a chore, but I wanted to stay here. I had just gotten Fang back; I didn't want to leave yet. _You'll see him again in a second, Max_, I chastised. That is, if I was right. I seriously hoped I was right.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, despite it feeling as if I ran six miles afterwards.

"Don't say that. I'm the one who should be sorry. I…I let him take over. I let him break me and I nearly killed you." Fang argued, his voice choking as he was trying to use my jacket to put pressure on the wound, without taking the glass out.

"I had to end it. I had to end the lie." I choked, the forbidden tears finally running down my cheeks, before falling into oblivion.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_** Hallelujah**_

I was falling and falling through darkness, feeling smothered by the endlessness. I blinked, through my floating swirl of black, as I saw an actual light. And it was coming closer, and closer, and closer, and—

I woke up gasping and clawing at the hospital bed was on, my eyes burning from the bright lights above me. There was a tube down my throat and dozens of wires attached all over my body, the majority attached on my head. I ripped the tube from my throat, coughing and spluttering uncontrollably. I ached for water, or food, but that was the least of my worries. Surrounding me were five other hospital beds containing Regan, Omega, Max 2, Angel, and Fang. Each was attached to everything I had been. They were all unconscious, not to mention sickeningly pale. I stood up from the bed shakily, only to fall to the ground. I managed to raise myself from the cold linoleum tile and get to my feet, just in time to see Grey standing before me, his expression murderous.

"That wasn't how the game was supposed to end!" He exclaimed, before slamming me up against a wall, his hands locked around my throat.

* * *

**Aj: So more will be explained next chapter, including more on Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, but for now, let's all eat cookies, unless you aren't on the dark side and aren't able to. Sucker.**

**Anika: We need five reviews to post the next chapter. We're hoping we can post it tomorrow. It all depend on you guys! -Anika.**


	32. Part 3: Chapter 31

**Aj: I am officially school-less. I graduated from middle school and I'm not registered for any high school yet so I'm free! Free at last, free at last, how good it is to be free at last!**

**Anika: I'm just hoping my parents put her and Kyle in a different school.**

* * *

There is something about the look in a person's expression that can be scarier than a knife. Especially when that person is someone you care about. The dark menacing glares of the flock struck a chord with the Hispanic. She knew that the six kids had a lot of enemies, but Ella had never considered that one day she would be on the receiving side of their glares. Through the silence, Ella could hear the heavy sound of her blood pumping through her veins, faster than it ever had back when she was just a normal girl. She loved the flock; all she had wanted was to be one of them, and not just an outsider they came to whenever they felt like it.

Gazzy's glare alone could terrify her more than a horror movie, but she could only focus on Iggy's glare. She had had a crush on him ever since Max had first brought him to her house, along with the rest of the flock. While most of the girls in her class would have been swooning over Fang, there was something about Iggy that lured her in. He was her secret obsession, taking the place of her favorite celebrity. She had always wanted him to not treat her like his adopted sister's kid little sister.

Even though she showed no emotion, like Grey had trained her to during her months spent at the facility, on the inside she was breaking into pieces. She had imagined coming into the room and showing that she was one of them and finally being accepted, even though her methods of getting the wings had been questionable at first. When Grey had first approached her, wanting to strike a deal, she had thought the entire idea was crazy. That he was just using her to get at the flock, because who would care about the straight A thirteen year old? She wasn't even one hundred percent related to Max. It was later that she had begun to realize that Grey didn't want her for Max.

That was when she agreed. She hadn't even wanted wings in the first place, even though she wanted to seem important. She wasn't one for pain, like most sane people, and judging by Fang's blog in answer to various reviews, it is painful. Somehow, Grey had convinced her that it would make her special; accepted. She remembered lying on the cool metal table in a knee length hospital gown and getting injected. After that, everything was fuzzy. She remembered waking up randomly, screaming from the excruciating pain with tears streaming down her face. The wing process had taken about a month until her wings had begun to grow. The next few months she had been training under Grey, waiting for her wings to fully grow and eventually, rising up to become his apprentice.

Somehow unconsciously, she had begun to look up to Grey as an idol. He was like the father figure that she had never had. He helped her change from a shy little honor student into a powerful leader. The only one more powerful than Ella in the entire organization was Grey. He didn't treat her as if she was just a little kid, or inferior, unlike everybody else she had come into contact with. Sometimes, she knew that it was wrong to betray the flock, especially her own sister, but she figured they would understand. After all, wouldn't they want her to be one of them?

Ella had been determined to join her sister above the clouds after Max won Grey's contest and they ruled together, with Ella in charge of Max for once. That had changed when Ella realized her own mother, who she had grown up with all of her life, loved Max more. Everyone loved Max more. Max was beautiful, strong, independent, clever, brave, loyal—most of all, Max was special. Ella changed her goals from that point on. Instead of driving a wedge between the flock until Max joined Grey, she was going to make sure Max wouldn't survive.

Now, as she faced three of the underdogs in the flock, the ones she had hoped would understand her more, Ella's hope were quickly diminishing. Iggy was the only one who showed an emotion other than hatred: hurt.

"You betrayed us?" Gazzy finally asked, his young voice attempting to stay strong no matter how impossible it seemed.

"No. I did this so I could come with you guys. So I could join your family. If you just let me explain—"

"You joined Grey. You joined the man who broke us. You joined the man who nearly destroyed the flock by making us believe that our leader, our sister, our mother, was _dead_. Nothing you could ever say would change that, Ella." Nudge's tone was cold, causing a shiver to run down Ella's spine. She just didn't understand, none of them did. _I should just test their vitals and leave like Grey ordered_, she thought, cowering under their stares. She had wanted their attention, but not like this.

"Iggy, please let me just explain." Ella begged, trying to reflect her need by just looking at him. A long moment passed before Iggy finally replied, "Save it. I can't trust you. You don't know how much your _death_ affected us—affected me. Now we find out you staged it while you were off selling your soul and you expect u to welcome you back with welcome arms. God, you betrayed your own _sister_, Ella. I don't care about whatever pathetic reasoning you have to explain what you did. Anything that comes from your mouth is worthless." Ella felt her throat tighten as tears welled up. She had devoted her heart and soul into them, and now she finds out they are too arrogant to even listen to her point of view.

"Don't say anything about me until you hear my side of the story! I've always been marked as the sidekick, a minor character. Grey came to me and wanted _me_, not one of you. I wanted to be with you because you're the closest I have to a family besides my mom. So he gave me wings in return for small, basic work. It was my idea to fake my death so that I could surprise you after you all had warmed up to the idea of joining Grey. It developed into more major work until eventually, I became Grey's apprentice. The reason that you three are still alive is because of me. All I've ever done was for you, the least you could do is show a little understanding." Ella argued, losing her soldier position and impassive mask.

"Ella, Akila is dead. We all nearly died, and killed each other. The kcolf is dead. Dylan is dead. Max nearly died. We don't even know where Max, Fang, and Angel have been for the last three days—is that what you consider to be helping us?" Nudge burst, her bottom lip trembling as her doe eyes shined.

"They've been in testing. It was select. They made them think you three were there, when this entire time you've been in observation. Only one will be useful, the others will be lost. They'll be trapped in their own minds while Grey collects their powers; their strengths." Ella explained, hoping they would see this as an act of friendship. She had joined Grey in the first place for them, she couldn't lose them.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better? Two, possibly three of our family are going to be lost forever to Grey and you don't even seem to care? My sister is in there!" Gazzy yelled, his voice breaking.

Ella was about to say something, but she stopped. Could they be right? Was this all a big mistake?

"Ella, you better kill us right now. We will never show any form of sympathy for you. You're just a girl with a good life that has attention issues. When we get out of here, we won't hesitate to take you down. You were our friend—possibly more than that for me—but you blew it." Iggy's speech left Ella openmouthed like a fish.

After a minute of agonizing silence, she moved to Gazzy's beside and began to untie his restraints. She untied one of the leather straps on his little wrists, knowing he could do the rest before moving on to Nudge. Nobody said a word until she began to untie the leather restraints tied securely around Iggy's wrists.

"Why?" He questioned, venom seeping from his words.

"Because I care about you guys. I always will. The others are in room A3. It's on the left. Go down straight and then you're there. _Do NOT_ unhook them from the machines when you find them. It will trap them and Grey will win. There are chips in all of their left arms. They were just put in, unlike Max's. She'll have to—she'll have to deactivate her chip on the inside by blocking the connection. I don't know how she would manage it, but she does the impossible. After the chips are out, they should wake up. Then you run." Ella explained, in a rush.

"Should?" Nudge asked, alarmed.

"If it doesn't…it's already too late. Now go!"

"Why are you helping us?" Iggy asked, suspicion coating it.

"Because I want to redeem myself. I'm sorry, Iggy."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you don't have a choice."

* * *

I kicked uselessly as my throat was getting smashed against the wall by Grey. My vision was getting fuzzy with every second without air. I couldn't keep this up much longer. My eyes locked with Grey's cold, blue eyes, murder and greed swimming in their depths. A surge of strength flowed through me as I realized that I wasn't about to die after surviving this long, through this much. Especially by the hands of someone as cruel and soulless as him.

_Give up, Maximum. No matter what, I will always win. I have the advantage. Our minds are connected; I can see what you're planning._

I gritted my teeth as tears began to slide down my dirty face, but then I realized something that he hadn't. Ever since the voice had first appeared to me, around a year and a half ago, I had never tried to go in its mind. I had always considered it a one-way deal. What if I was able to enter Grey's mind the way he could go into mine? But would I really want to go that far? Would I really want to delve into his mind?

Before I could make a decision, I heard heavy scuffling near the doorway. And then the pressure from my throat was released as Grey fell to the floor, unconscious. I fell onto my hands and knees, gulping in the sweet sensation of air going through my burning lugs. Gingerly, I put two of my fingers on my neck only to recoil in pain. There would be a serious bruise left, to add to my injuries. But at least I was alive.

Looking up I saw Iggy standing there with an arm outstretched to help me up. I took it, not quite believing my eyes. The last time I had see him was when he was dying right in front of me and telling me to _end the lie_. Was it possible that everyone who had died in the maze was actually alive? Lately, it was looking like a yes.

Glancing towards Grey, I saw there was a bleeding gash on the back of his bald head. Next to him, was a broken pipe with some of his blood on it. Nudge grinned innocently at me as I noticed her and Gazzy standing next to Angel, who was unconscious on a hospital bed. In fact, everyone who was in the maze was unconscious in a hospital bed formed in a circle except for Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and me.

"I missed you guys so much," I managed to squeak, joy over flooding my heart. Maybe things were going to turn out all right after all. Of course, this is my life we're talking about here. Nothing goes right. After giving each awake flock member a hug I turned around to find that Grey was missing.

"Be prepared for anything! Get ready for a fight." I ordered, all ready scanning the room and all of the possible hiding spots inside of it. They nodded and did the same. It was when my back was turned that everything happened all at once.

"Iggy!" A girlish, and very familiar voice screamed. It was followed two seconds later by the _bang_ of a gun. I spun around, my eyes wide as I saw the scene laid out before me. Grey stood next to Fang's bed with a gun in his hand. Iggy stood, staring in front of him wide eyed and feeling his chest for any holes. The effort was wasted, because of what had happened in those two seconds. Standing in front of Iggy, covering the line of fire, was my little sister, Ella. Her eyes were wide as she slowly grasped her chest, where blood was blossoming from where she had eaten the bullet. The bullet that was aimed at Iggy.

"NO!" I screeched, tears streaming down my red face. My little sister, who I had failed at protecting twice now, was dying for us. I had brought her into all of this. Iggy was staring shocked at Ella, too petrified to move. I held my own chest to keep my insides together, even though I wasn't the one that was shot as I watched Ella tumble backwards against Iggy, who had snapped out of it as she came into contact with him.

"I'm so sorry." Ella croaked out, looking up at Iggy, and then facing me, "I'll always love you." Her eyes fluttered shut as her chest began to slow. If Ella died, she was gone for good. My breathing began to go faster and faster as I felt my rage begin to increase a mile a minute. Ella's chest was no longer rising and falling.

"No, you can't die. You—you were supposed to live. We were supposed to get past this." Iggy choked, tears streaming down his pale face. Ella, my little sister, was dead. For real this time.

Nudge and Gazzy stared at the scene in front of us in disbelief. This—this was completely real. Ella, the normal girl who gossiped to me, hoping I would understand it—and then going to Nudge—was dead. Grey had taken her away from me as a casualty in the crossfire. She wasn't supposed to be part of my war.

"Nudge, Gazzy…start waking the kids up. Iggy—I need you to help them." I ordered, attempting to sound strong and in control. I was failing miserably.

"But—"

"She's gone Iggy! We need to focus before we lose another." He glared at me worse than he had ever glared at me, or any of the flock, before.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked bitterly, his knuckles turning white. I looked towards Grey, who was openly displaying his satisfaction at how the events had turned out. I didn't know how Ella had gotten back here. All I wanted to do was avenge my little sister.

"I'm going to end him. Once and for all."

"You're going to kill him?" Gazzy asked, pausing from gathering supplies.

"Worse," I replied, turning to Grey. Anger is the most powerful type of energy there was. I was positive I had enough to go into his mind. I didn't know how I would do it. I just knew that I would.

I centered my breathing and focused on him, and only him. I tried to push my thoughts into that image, but all I was accomplishing was giving myself a headache.

"Are you sure that you want to try and face me, Maximum? You might end up getting another one of your friends killed."

That was all it took. I remember my head snapping up to meet his eyes and a sucking feeling, pulling my mind away from my consciousness until I was in a place I didn't recognize. I was inside of a home, filled with labeled boxes, packing popcorn, and a few pieces of furniture that was already set up. There was a distant sound of humming coming from what looked like a kitchen. I wandered further into the house to see a woman with long brown hair stirring something in a large pot. Looking closer, I noticed there was a slight bulge in her stomach. She was pretty, but all good thoughts about her evaporated as soon as I saw who walked in through the doorway. Grey wrapped his arms around the woman lovingly and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle and blush.

"I felt the baby kick earlier." She brought up, still stirring the pot care freely. Grey smiled warmly and placed his hand on her stomach, a happy gleam in his bright blue eyes. Grey looked younger, maybe ten or fifteen years or so. I felt my head beginning to ache as I looked upon the man who I had grown to hate with every fiber in my being acting as if he had a soul.

"Robert, I love you." She said lovingly, her face an image of pure bliss.

"I love you too, darling."

The scene changed to Grey walking down the halls of what I recognized to be the school in a white lab coat, covering a blue button up shirt and brown pants, which I think were jeans. He had on a nametag, with the capitalized designation of **INTERN** displayed clearly over _Robert K. Grey_. A clip board was in his hand as he walked angrily towards the office wing, where most of the higher ups in the school had their fancy schmancy meetings about what way would be the most fun to torture a kid. Stuff like that.

He came to a stop in front of a solid wooden door before barging in. In front of him, sitting alone at a large glass desk was Gunther-Hagen, who had a significant amount of less grey hairs.

"What is this! When you hired me because of my experience in psychology, I hadn't been told you expected me to torture innocent children for the purpose of science!" He boomed, not even bothering to say hello. I didn't even have a remark towards Grey's behavior. All I wanted to know was when Grey was cloned and turned into the evil psychopath he was today.

"Robert, I see deep promise in you." Grey glared at the elder man, much like I would during arguments between Grey and I.

"You feel no mercy when children die here every day! I'm going to be a father soon and I want my child to look up to me. How can I do that by being a murderer?" He seethed, fists clenched at his sides.

"Robert, you are a man who wants to know the answers to everything. That is what we are attempting to achieve. This is science. There are a few flaws, but much greater rewards! We will be the first to create a successful genetically modified being! You will be able to support your family. Have your wife and you discussed financial plans yet?"

Grey looked nervously down at his shoes, a solemn look on his face. Obviously, they were having money issues judging by the look on his face. It was almost pitiable.

"Stand by me, continue to rise to your potential under my power and you could have it all. Money, fame, power…"

"Alright. I'll stay." Grey gave in, although his eyes seemed a bit duller.

I hadn't even realized the scene had changed until I saw the deep bags under Grey's eyes as he studied diagrams of some kind in his lab. There was a nearly silent clicking of the lock as Grey's wife stepped into the lab, the shadows hiding her face.

"This is the third month in a row you have spent your time in here instead of coming to bed. What's so important that you are hiding from your family?" I noticed the bulge in her stomach was gone, meaning she had already had the baby. She had already given birth to Fang.

"Work." He answered harshly, nothing like how he had acted before towards her.

"We both miss you. If you would just come up—"

"I said I'm busy! Or are you too simple minded to notice!" He blew up, screaming in her face. She drew her outstretched hand back, turning her back on him and grasping the stairwell's railing,

"Robert," She addressed with tears glistening in her eyes, "What have they done to you?"

"Opened my eyes to the truth." He replied as she slammed the door shut. He remained unfazed as he stared at the schematics closer before picking up a towel. Opening his jaw wide, he rolled the towel up and clamped his jaw down on the fabric. Then he took out a syringe and stabbed himself in the back with it. Walking closer, I saw wings on the diagram. He was giving himself wings.

The scenery around me morphed into the office Grey had used in the tower on he fifteenth floor. He was fixing his steel colored tie on his raven black Italian suit.

"Your wife has been terminated on your orders, sir." A crackly voice announced over an intercom.

"And my son?" He questioned coolly.

"Terminated." The voice replied. Grey turned towards Gunther-Hagen, who was sitting casually on a leather couch that looked softer than a marshmallow.

"Nobody will interfere with your organization now. Have you decide on a name yet?"

"Yes. I've decided on Raven."

It was as if a gust of wind blew my surrounding apart, leaving me in a smoky field. In front of my, Grey was sobbing on his hands and knees, muttering the name, Katrina, over and over again. I stepped closer to him, hands on my hips, glaring menacingly at him.

"You killed my sister," My voice echoed across the abyss we were standing in without me even moving my lips.

"You hurt my family," He was staring blankly at me now, as if his brains were stolen from his skull by a zombie burglar.

"And, frankly, you've just pissed me off. But you know what, you're pathetic! You aren't worth me killing you. I'm going to leave you like this, so that you can remember what you did with no escape. You deserve nothing better."

With that, I drifted and blinked, surprised at being in my own head again. At my feet was Grey, who was unconscious, most likely never waking up again. I felt no guilt. I think I just saved the world.

* * *

The large dome was empty all of a sudden. The corpses had disappeared to who knows where, leaving Fang all alone…holding the dead body of Max. He ached all over from being a walking puppet for so long, plus the fight. The physical pain was nothing compared to the pain inside of Fang. He stared numbly at the girl in front of him he had shared his entire life with, who was now reduced to nothing. Her skin was cold, unlike her usual warm feel. Her eyes could only stare into nothingness, as she was completely limp in Fang's arms—dead. And it was all because of him.

If he had fought back harder, if he had been strong enough to stop the monster inhabiting his body from being able to slice her open, she would still be alive. There was no hope that she was alive this time. Her body was right in front of him, unlike after the explosion when Dylan had secretly taken her to Grey. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, despite knowing it wouldn't matter. All he could do was sit there, knowing that everyone he had ever cared about—ever loved—was dead. Fang was all alone.

Fang remembered every smile Max had given him. He remembered her mask of sarcastic quips, as a form of protection. He remembered the way his mind sparked to life when he would kiss her—before she would run away. He saw flashes of her telling Fang stories she made up back when they were in the school, of what she thought the outside world was like. Boy, was she surprised when she found out the sky wasn't purple. He saw her fighting, moving gracefully with every step. He saw her arguing with Fang over who would win in a fight—The Terminator or Batman. He saw the rare occasions she had her guard down, when she looked at him and her brown eyes were shining bright. He tried to think of every memory he had ever had with her, knowing that even the bad memories were better than now. That was all he had left of her—memories.

From out of nowhere, a piercing ring howled throughout the room, echoing across the metal of the dome. Hissing in pain, Fang covered his ears and gritted his teeth, wanting it to end. The tears that had been running down his face were now dried up, more painful than the ringing. All though, the ringing was pretty awful. It was seemingly never ending, only getting louder and louder. It's volume was increasing with every second, threatening to split Fang's eardrums apart…until it ceased completely.

Hesitantly, Fang removed his palms from his slightly bleeding ears and glanced around the dome warily. Without a warning, a bright light flashed, filling the entire room so that Fang couldn't see anything but the light. In a rush, he scrambled to hold on to Max's body, only to find that there was something else in her place. His fists wrapped around thin bed sheets, to his confusion. He opened his eyes and saw that instead of a dome, he was lying on his back, which was very uncomfortable for a bird kid. A quick glance of his surroundings showed that he was in a hospital bed, attached to various machinery in what looked like a testing lab in Grey's facility. Even more confusing, Iggy, who was supposed to be dead, was looking down at Fang with an impatient expression on his face.

"Well, it's about time you got out of lala land." He remarked, obviously happy to see him. A ghost of a smile flitted across Fang's face, but instantly disappeared as he saw who else was in the room. Gazzy and Nudge were unhooking the mutants he specifically remembered from inside the maze, including Regan. In the center of the room was Max, standing shakily above a limp Grey. Fang burst upright from his bed at seeing her, alive somehow. He had knocked his head into Iggy's, earning a groan, but paid not attention to it. All he could see was the blond who was alive and unharmed, except for the various injuries she had had before entering the maze. The words couldn't seem to process themselves through his brain. Max. Was. Alive.

She looked up from Grey and immediately focused her gaze on Fang, locking eyes with him immediately. Somehow, looking up into her warm and lively brown eyes, he had a rare feeling that maybe, just maybe, the flock would be okay.

Max scanned the flock, whole and complete for the first time in what seemed like forever. She then looked down to the lifeless body resting at her feet—the body of their tormentor for the past few months.

"Max, is he…" The newly awoken Angel asked innocently, cowering behind Nudge who had a frightened expression on her face.

"No. He's alive." She answered curtly, looking around at the beds' other occupants, mainly Regan. He knew that she was already trying to figure out what to do with her. After all, they couldn't just leave her there.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Fang asked, speaking up for the first time since waking up. Max turned back towards him and an almost smile flitted across her face, "He's broken."

* * *

**Aj: Badass Max alert! **

**Anika: We wanted to post the epilogue tonight, but this took a lot longer than planned so we'll probably post it when we get five reviews, so get reviewing and then...we're done.**

**Aj: We'll put a poll up by the time this chapter is published on what story you guys want us to start next. It's been a great run. We're going to miss all of you!**

**Questions: Your thoughts on how the story is ending so far?**

**What has been your favorite/least favorite part of this story?**

**-Aj.**


	33. Epilogue

**Aj: Well, we're at the end folks. Sorry it took a while, but to commemorate the special event and make sure I had pretty much every loose end tied up, I read through all of Iggy once again. **

**Anika: It feels weird finally ending this story, but satisfying in a way. Thanks for all of your reviews, support, and just reading. Especially for sticking through us even with the inconsistent updating. This is for you guys!**

* * *

"I heard you weren't going to the funeral." Jeb said, his voice sounding crackly on the phone. I was in the e-house, all alone, while the flock was at Ella's funeral. I wanted to be there with them, mourning Ella, who we designated a hero, despite the mistakes she had made. I yearned to sit there and hear long, emotional speeches on hard chairs in an uncomfortable dress—yeah, it's that bad—while trying to comfort everyone around you, even though here is no one there to comfort you, despite you desperately needing at least so much as a pat on the back. As appealing as it sounded, I couldn't bring myself to go anywhere near the painful memories. I needed to stay strong for the flock, which I couldn't do if I began to relive the past.

"Neither are you." I answered, my tone flat. The house around me seemed so huge and foreign after being trapped for so long. I wondered how long it would take me to get used to the idea that I was free—for good. I wondered if I would _ever_ get used to the idea that I was free—for good.

"I figured I wouldn't do much good there, considering I used to be colleagues with her murderer." I inwardly winced as I remembered the piercing bang that had killed my sister so quickly. Too quick for me to do anything to save her. Even seeing the fire lighting up Grey's entire building, courtesy of Iggy and Gazzy, wasn't enough to ease the pain. Even seeing Grey's trembling figure as we dumped him at the nearest mental hospital, never to see the light of day again. If you think about it, his punishment was ironic. Although, I kept wondering if it would be easier to have actually killed him, despite him being trapped in his own memories.

"Is there a reason you called me, Jeb? Because if you just wanted someone to talk to, I'm pretty sure there's an evil scientist hotline that gets paid to listen to you talk." I replied, not bothering to address the cold hard fact that my sister was dead. I wasn't even taking the news the hardest. My mom, dealing with the trauma of having her daughter die, than her other daughter die, to finding out said first daughter was alive, just to die again, told by the supposed dead second daughter. It was a lot to handle. Other than her, Iggy was taking Ella's death the worst. He had been angry with her, felt betrayed by her, but then she had given up his life so that he could live. Coming across people that would take bullets for us was rare. Outside of the flock, it was only Jeb and Ella. And I still don't trust Jeb.

"I wanted to let you know that the three others with you are stable. They'll be in rehabilitation for a few months, but they should be fine. Although, I still think that you would benefit from it. Fang and Angel too." He informed, reminding me of when Jeb had taken Regan, Omega, and Max 2 to heal them from their emotional and physical trauma. Usually I would never trust Jeb around medical equipment and genetically enhanced—or even non-genetically enhanced—kids. But with the three in a practically comatose state, we didn't really have any other choice. Fang, Angel, and I had woken up, even though it took Angel an extra two days to wake up. My only explanation for us being in a better condition was that we were stronger.

"I've told you no. So are they awake?" I asked, leaning my free arm against the marble island.

"So far, only Regan is awake so far. She has had a few side effects though." He answered, so far sounding completely honest. This perked my interest.

"What kind of side effects?"

"She doesn't have any memory whatsoever. She knows how to speak and basic knowledge, but she is oblivious to anything that has happened to anything in her lifetime—both lifetimes, that is. I'll have to wait and see if it effects the other two when they wake up." So she wouldn't remember Dylan, she wouldn't remember dying, she wouldn't remember Grey, etc. Maybe she could actually end up good, like I had heard she had been before Dylan killed her.

"Well, if there's nothing else—"

"Are you going to show them the files?" He interrupted, reminding me of my accomplishment before leaving Grey's facility. I had been suspicious and had gone off from the flock to pick up some files. It was safe to say, the flock needed to see them. They were about us after all. My only fear was that the files could end up tearing the flock apart once again, just after we had gotten back together.

"Yes. I'm going to once they get back." I answered, my voice lower as if I was afraid of getting caught…in the empty house.

There was silence on the other end of the phone before he finally replied, "That's very mature of you, Maximum. I just hope you know that there is no turning back. The flock is ready to make their own choices. They would never have been able to do this without your leadership. Just know, for once, you shouldn't be a leader to them. You should be their friend."

To my betrayal, a sad smile formed against my will. Thankfully he couldn't see me. I would never have lived that down.

"Jeb, was there anyone else working with Grey? Is there anyone else we have to worry about coming after us?" I asked, all thoughts of smiling gone. It was time to find out if we were truly safe.

"When Grey was defeated, the committee scattered. Together, they were a threat. Although I'm sure you can handle them individually if they do resurface. You've done it before. Marian Janneson, Dr. Gunther-Hagen, just to name a few. For now, you are safe."

"Thanks for the update." I responded, processing that we may never be done with the past.

"Maximum, before I go, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. You are more than I could have ever hoped for. And I am saying this as a father, not a scientist." Something felt fuzzy around my heart. I didn't really recognize it. All I knew was that I felt like a normal girl for a moment, getting praised by her father for getting good grades. Of course, this is me we're talking about. I don't exactly know how to respond to mushy fluff like that, so all I said was, "Keep me updated on Max 2, Omega, and Regan."

"Maximum, before I go, will you please do something about your dog? I'm a scientist, not a therapist!" Stifling a laugh, I pressed the **end call** button, just as a door in the hallway shut.

I guess I wasn't technically alone, all though I may as well have been. The only other flock member that didn't go to the funeral, besides yours featherly, was Fang. Although, he hadn't gone anywhere lately. So far, the past three days that we had been free, I had attempted to give him some space. I couldn't take it anymore though.

I set down the phone and quietly made my way to his room, customized with a black door to suit all of his emo-boy needs. The carpet under my bare feet was almost unreal, as was the entire concept of being back. One of the only things that felt real to me was Fang not being gone. Although lately, I wondered if he would ever truly be back.

I decided that instead of being a polite mutant bird kid, I barged into his room without knocking. He was staring up at the ceiling, no expression on his face, as he was lying down on his bed. He didn't so much as glance at me, just like he hadn't since we had escaped. It reminded me of when I couldn't bear to look at him after I had discovered Grey was his father. Before we faced the complications of him trying to kill me.

"Hate to interrupt you from your…fun, but I think we need to talk." I announced, moving over to open up the black—surprise—curtains. He said nothing, as if I wasn't even there. I put my hands on my hips, waiting for him to respond. Of course, he said nothing.

"Okay, listen up, emo boy. We're free, the flock is finally together again for the first time since Angel went power hungry and took over the flock. If you think I'm going to let you ruin that—again—than you have got another thing coming. I don't care that we went through a lot. We're dealing and you're supposed to be my best friend, not some comatose sap who is trying to block out the world. So snap out of it before I rip out your eyeballs and shove them down your throat!"

"I worked with Grey, I broke under him. And because of that, I nearly killed you! If it had been real, I would have lost you all over again and it would have been my fault. So excuse me for wondering if I cam that close…if I could end up just like him. Like father, like son, right?" He seethed, finally sitting up on his bed so he could look at me. St least he was talking. I fingered the file that I held behind my back, wondering if now was the right time to tell him or if I should wait until later. One look at the anger and pain laced in his obsidian eyes was enough for me to toss the manila folder onto his lap.

"Before we left, you remember how I ran off into one of the rooms and came back with a few files? Well, I had seen something in Grey's head that made me curious about something. The files proved me right. They're of the flock's parents. That one has yours. _Surprisingly_, it was another mind trick. Grey was the father of Regan—who was terminated under his orders through Gunther-Hagen. Guess you'll have to settle for a pharmacist mom and a banker for a dad. Just average people who had their first born stolen from them, against their wills." Before I could say more, I felt his strong arms wrap around me, pulling me into him.

"Thank you." He said, leaning in closer and closer until…the door opened and the flock filed in. We unwrapped ourselves and went in to see the flock, who had to blink at seeing Fang walking around once again, not moping around.

"Well what did you two do that made you so happy, Fang?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Even though he attempted to be his usual sexist pig self, I still saw the pain in his blue eyes.

"I gave him one of the files I took before we burnt down RAVEN. They have everything about your parents in here. If you guys want to go look for your parents, the information is right here." I was met with surprised stares, except for Iggy who just went to the fridge to get a soda, looking bored. He had already met his parents, with disastrous results. Pigs would be more likely to fly than him going back for a visit. Try to ignore the fact that, in our world, the white coats had succeeded in making flying pigs. For the three days before they died and were turned into breakfast.

I laid the files down on the table, their pictures attached to the front of their files with a paperclip. Gazzy took his and Angel's file, with the same picture on the front that we had seen back at the stoner's house, and tossed it into the burning fire.

"They sold us for money. All you've ever done is save us. It's an obvious choice who we're staying with. Even though you're a pain about the bombs." He decided, mumbling the last part as if I couldn't hear it. I'll ignore that part for now. Angel came and took my hand, gripping it tightly. _I always said I would stick with you, Max. You're the only mother I need. _ I felt tears of happiness beginning to appear, which I quickly blinked back before anyone could see. They were just so darn adorable and sweet, it was as if nothing had gone wrong when we went to pick strawberries before Angel had been kidnapped.

I looked at Nudge, knowing that if anyone wanted to find their parents and have a normal life, it would be her. She stared at the file, curiosity filling her doe eyes before grabbing it. She plucked her picture off of it and followed Gazzy's lead by tossing it into the fire.

"It's better off not knowing. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun without you and the flock there. And they would probably try to make me follow stupid rules like bedtime and they could want to make me a circus freak like Iggy's parents—no offense—or worse, they could think I was just a freak. Or they could be on the run, from like, the mob or something and use me to pay off what they owe or—" I seriously wanted to hug Gazzy as he slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth, most likely leaving a red mark against her mocha skin.

I took a moment to feel relief wash over me that my flock would stay together—unless…

"Fang, what about you? You want to meet your parents? Your real parents anyways?" As selfish as it was, everything in me wanted him to forget about his parents and just stay. I didn't want to lose him again.

"A banker sounds pretty boring. And a pharmacist sounds like a type of scientist. Plus, I wouldn't want you to do anything stupid like robbing a cookie store if I leave. I guess you're stuck with me." I took a moment to smile before Iggy stuck out his fist. Gazzy caught on and put his fist on top, followed by Nudge, followed by Angel, followed by Fang. I topped it off, knowing we were all together again and it was going to stay that way for a long time, at least until the next baddie tried to dominate the world. So I figured we had about a month.

**(LINE BREAK HERE)**

The hawk cave seemed so peaceful at night when you're all alone. It's even better when you aren't alone though. Fang sat next to me, admiring the hawks as we sat in silence. Of course, silence wasn't my forte.

"Did you see everything in there, when you were being controlled?" I asked, knowing this conversation could go one way or the other.

"Yeah. I saw Regan kill Omega. I saw the explosion that took out Angel and Gaz. I saw myself stab you. I saw you take out yourself." He answered, his expression darkening.

"How did you know?" He asked, being vague.

"How did I know what?" I asked, having a feeling of what he meant but wanting to prolong it as much as I could. He rolled, his eyes, reading me, once again, like a toddler's picture book.

"How did you know that if you stabbed yourself, you would go back to reality?" He explained further, making me wince at the memory.

"You don't want to know." He raised his eyebrow and held up my bag of cookies, that my mom had packed me. He was dead.

"Answer or the cookies die." I had no outing this time.

"I sort of…guessed and hoped I was right."

"You risked your life on the possibility that you were right." Fang repeated, looking at me as if I had grown a third eye. I nodded.

"You're an idiot." He finally said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but you looooove me."

_**The End**_

_**Finished**_

_**No more**_

_**Quit reading already you desperate people!**_

* * *

**Aj: Are you crying and begging us not to go yet? I know you are.**

**Anika: Well, I guess this is it until our next story. We won't start any stories until July or August, but until then we have a poll of stories that you guys can vote on that you want us to start next. The story with the most votes will be the one we start next. So we'll see you guys there! Remember to vote on our profile!**

**Aj: Final questions! So dramatic!**

**1) Did you like Angel (our version) or Iggy more?**

**2) Did you think the ending tied everything up?**

**3) What will you miss most about this story, or if you didn't like it, what did you not like? **

**One more thing before I leave you, my minions, forever. I've read in some reviews that Fang controls the dark side and Iggy controls the light side. Sorry, but _I _control the dark side and _Anika_ controls the light side. Now that that's settled, I'll see you guys in another story! Thanks for everything! I started this site the summer before going into seventh grade and now I'm about to go into high school, so you guys who have supported me since way back then rock! And the new readers that have just recently supported us rock too! -Aj. **


	34. Nevermore Questions

**Aj: In the Nevermore excerpt, which sucked by the way, James asked a few questions about our predictions on Nevermore. Since you guys are so awesome and I ended the last story off on questions, here are my predictions. His questions, not mine. And these are predicted by me personally, Aj, cause Anika is stupid and in France. Grr.**

* * *

_**1) Who will Max finally choose—her beloved Fang or Steadfast Dylan?** _

_Okay, before answering this, I'd like to remind you that I did not write any of these questions, meaning those mushy descriptions=Not from my brain. Moving on, I think it will be Fang. Lately, James has been making people worry, including myself, that we're stuck with pop boy band wannabe Dylan. Personally, I want Max to stand on her own two feet and go back to badass Max, but that most likely won't happen so Fang is the best choice and it offers a chance for him to redeem himself from the oh so many mistakes that he has made lately._

_**2) Who is The Voice Max hears in her head?** _

_We haven't gotten much from the voice lately, but based on the description of….(SPOILERS FOR ANGEL REAL VERSION)…Angel's kidnappers at the end of ANGEL, they sound like the voice does. Therefore, I think it is the big bad leader dude of the DG. _

_**3) Which member of Fang's gang will betray him?**_

_Now I know all of you squealy fangirl readers are assuming it's Maya. I don't think this is very likely. Maya would be too obvious and it would be an easy way to get her out of the picture, but since James went to the trouble of bringing her back from the mysterious vortex of plot holes, we can assume that she is going to have more of a purpose. I think the betrayer is Kate. She has gotten, I think, the least amount of characterization, leaving it open for developing and revelations, plus the impact it would have on Star and Ratchet. Holden also fits this description, besides the impact part, but he has potential and he gained popularity from his "Starfish" moment. _

_**4) Whose side is Angel really on?** _

_Angel has been making readers angry for a LONG time. If we go and read the series from the beginning, we can see how adorable and sweet she was and how much her power has changed her. I think the DG might brainwash her now that she is in their clutches, but she is probably going to have a big old memory moment and stick with Max. At heart, she's still the same Angel, just a little bit more psycho and power crazy._

_**5) Is Jeb trying to protect Max and the flock? Or is he working for the bad guys?** _

_Jeb is one of the characters that have a purpose when they are doing one thing, but suddenly lose it and just hang around the important characters awkwardly twiddling their thumbs. The only time he has been important to the plot was when he was working for the bad guys, and since he has never truly given a reason that he is trustworthy, I have to say he's working for the bad guys. And yes, working. Jeb will never be cool enough to be the head honcho._

_**6) Will Iggy ever regain his sight?** _

_As my wonderful faithful readers know, in my story, Iggy regained his eyesight. That is because, my dear minions, I do believe Iggy will regain his sight since they brought it up in FANG. There would be no point to bring it up if it wouldn't have some purpose later on. Granted, James has let a lot just pass by unanswered, but here's to hoping this works like the good series we know and love that was books 1-3._

_**7) Why did the flock evolve to be able to breathe underwater?** _

_Until now, I had thought James was just bored and watching The Little Mermaid until he got some ideas. Now, maybe the hidden base of the Evil Villain United Friendship Committee is under water and Max has to swim down and knock on the window with a grenade in her hand (LOST reference. Tear) and meets up with James Bond coming from blowing up his villains' headquarters. Or you know, maybe something different. _

_**8) Is the apocalypse the result of human folly and hatred, a disease, a natural disaster, or an invasion from outer space?**_

_I seriously want to say an invasion from outer space, but I talked to the Base of Evil up there and told them to hold off the invasion until September, so that's no good. If it's global warming I'll kill myself. So I'd have to say human folly and hatred or a genetically engineered disease. Leaning towards the disease since that would be cool and, let's face it, all the villains so far HAVE been scientists._

_**9) Can Max really save the world?** _

_Um…no, I just read seven, soon to be eight, freakin' books just to see Max fail because she decided to go and make out with some random dude supposedly made for her uncharacteristically and the bad guys won. Of course she can, because we know her as kickass, badass, and a smartass TOMBOY (Remember that AU fanfiction writers) who always beats the villains while making us laugh. So let's disregard how she's been acting the last two books and remember who she is supposed to be!_

_**10) And the most important question of all: Who will die? (You didn't think It would end without someone dying, did you?)**_

I've heard a lot of theories on this question.

_Maya_=Again, too easy.

_Dylan_=Same for Maya, that would be too easy. Plus, let's face it. We saw in Fang during his suicide attempt that he can't be killed because he's a Gary Stu.

_Fang_=Nope. We got our dose of 'OMG, Fangles is gonna die' in Fang.

_Iggy_=Actually, nobody has suggested Iggy. So, moving on from the lucky blind kid, I guess.

_Angel_=Pretty much the same as Fang. I don't think she'll die because we had an Angel death scare in ANGEL.

_Nudge_=I actually think this is likely. She hasn't had a lot of attention lately and this could be her moment of truth. Although, I don't think she's the most likely.

_Gazzy_=Read theory on Nudge.

_One of Fang's Gang_=Possibly, but I don't think it would be as hard of a hit as my theory, which is…

_Max_=Surprisingly, it isn't really thought of much. I've seen maybe three theories of her death. And yes, I do believe Max will die. For seven, going on eight, books nobody has really targeted Max and said 'oh gosh, look at all of these books where the one TOMBOY (Thank you) leader has taken out villains. Maybe I should do something about her to make sure I don't get beaten.' It's always been Angel or Fang or just the flock in general. Plus, the series is named MAXIMUM RIDE. She's the main character who is supposed to save the world. What if, to save the world she has to give her own life in the process. Not only has JP hinted it a few times, most recently see Nevermore excerpt Chapter 5, but it would just be a perfect way to make the last book end off with a bang. Also, on Max-Dan-Wiz it specifically says "Is Max Nevermore. Will she die." Plus, Fangles would cry and realize he was a dumbass for leaving and getting the clone and stuff. Not saying that she wouldn't come back miraculously and start demanding cookies, but this is my theory.

* * *

**Aj: Do you agree, disagree, or do you just fantasize about your least favorite character *cough* Dylan *cough* dying horribly. Tell me what you think and what your predictions are. Later! -Aj.**


End file.
